


Wolf Trust

by JimiNatou



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Collars, F/M, Fighters, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mention of torture, Rescue Missions, Siblings, Strangers to Lovers, Strategy & Tactics, Trust Issues, War, Wounds, healing process
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimiNatou/pseuds/JimiNatou
Summary: Après quinze années de séquestration, j'en suis toujours au même point. Enchaînée, par le cou et les poignets, aux barreaux de ma cage, je ne fais rien d'autre qu'attendre et attendre encore. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire qu'un jour je partirais d'ici, mais il y a bien une chose que je ne ferais pour rien au monde, c'est servir de combattante pour ce clan. Me battre pour une guerre qui n'est pas la mienne. Faire du mal à des loups qui ont pour seul défaut d'occuper une terre convoitée par ceux qui me gardent prisonnière. Une terre qui est mienne, en partie puisqu'elle fut défendue, auparavant, par mon père.Secourue alors qu'elle pensait voir la fin, Ha Neul va retrouver de la famille et une nouvelle meute pour laquelle elle trouvera une nouvelle motivation.





	1. Chapter 1

L'homme, à travers les siècles, évolue. Ainsi, l'homme du quatrième millénaire n'est pas le même que l'homme du second. Mais l'humanité entière n'est pas touchée, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'une grande majorité de l'humanité n'est pas au courant de cette évolution. Le patrimoine génétique humain s'est enrichi, et environ un homme sur un million possède un nouveau gêne. Il est appelé par une poignée de scientifiques, le connaissant, le gêne Wolf et pour cause il permet à son porteur de révêtir une apparence de loup "géant".

Mais cette découverte reste secrète : la survie de la race est jeu. Ainsi seuls les porteurs de ce gêne en connaissent l'existence et les quelques scientifques travaillant dessus, en sont eux-même propriétaires. Étonnamment ce gêne n'élit domicile que sur le matériel génétique masculin à une exception : les jumeaux de sexes différents. Dans ce cas précis, si le garçon est porteur de Wolf alors la fille le sera aussi. C'est éventualité est très rare et ne concerne qu'un à deux individus par génération.

Pour cette nouvelle branche de l'espèce humaine il y a deux manière de vivre. Caché et en société, faire comme si de rien était et, poursuivre une vie classique comme tout être humain ou alors vivre en meute dans la forêt.  
Mais qui dit vire en meute dit aussi vivre avec les règles des loups comme la hiérarchie, ou la quête et protection permanente d'un territoire.

Mais ces hommes restent et resteront des hommes, et quand il s'agit de stratégie, ils sont prêt à toutes les alliances pour arriver à leur fin. Une alliance entre plusieurs meutes est appelé un clan et des guerres opposent plusieurs clans pour la conquête de territoire.  
Lors de ces guerres aucune arme n'est utilisée, juste de la force brute avec un soupçon de stratégie. Pas besoin de chercher continuellement des fonds, non les nerfs de cette guerre sont les combattants. Chaque loup est important et pour espérer prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, les assassinats et enlêvements sont des pratiques courantes.

 

Nous allons nous focaliser sur l'histoire de deux jumeaux : Kim Jong In et Kim Ha Neul. Le premier est un garçon sportif mais un peu introverti, la seconde est une fille tout aussi sportive mais elle bien plus extravertie. Malgré quelques différences ces deux porteurs du gêne Wolf se complètent et sont très proches. D'une mère humaine et d'un père loup, ils vivent en ville. Leur père est un ancien grand combattant et pour permettre à ses enfants d'avoir un avenir plus calme, ils se cachent parmis la population.  
Mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer un ennemi, cette erreur de jugement valut à la famille de ce guerrier d'être retrouvée. Le père ne pouvait sauver ses deux enfants qui n'avait à l'époque que cinq ans. Il eut alors le choix le plus difficile de sa vie à faire. Il dû en abandonner un pour sauver l'autre. Il choisit Jong In et laissa derrière lui la petite fille. Ha Neul ne pleura pas. Elle se sentait juste trahie et du haut de ces quelques années, se préparait mentalement à connaître l'enfer.


	2. Chapter 2

Après quinze années de séquestration, j'en suis toujours au même point. Enchaînée, par le cou et les poignets, aux barreaux de ma cage, je ne fais rien d'autre qu'attendre et attendre encore. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire qu'un jour je partirais d'ici, mais il y a bien une chose que je ne ferais pour rien au monde, c'est servir de combattante pour ce clan. Me battre pour une guerre qui n'est pas la mienne. Faire du mal à des loups qui ont pour seul défaut d'occuper une terre convoitée par ceux qui me gardent prisonnière. Une terre qui est mienne, en partie puisqu'elle fut défendue, auparavant, par mon père.

Mais on peut dire qu'ils sont tenaces. Malgré mes quinze ans de résistance, ils ne se résolvent pas à m'achever. Non, ils continuent encore et encore à m'éduquer. Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était surtout psychologique. Ils pensaient que j'étais trop jeune pour pouvoir penser de moi-même, ils pensaient pouvoir m'influencer, mais mon père m'a suffisemment appris à être loyale envers ceux qu'il a défendu. Jamais ils n'ont changé ma façon de penser. Il y a cinq ans, ils ont donc changé leur façon d'opérer, et leur persuasion est devenu physique. À partir de ce moment, c'est devenu bien plus dur.

Pour moi la torture psychologique est bien faible par rapport à la torture physique. Il est si simple de mentir pour faire croire qu'on adhère à une idée, alors qu'il n'en est rien. À l'inverse, on ne peut réprimer une douleur physique. Si tu ne la cris pas, les frissons de ton corps, la tension de tes muscles leur feront clairement comprendre à quel point tu souffres. Être traumatisée psychologiquement, ce n'est pas forcément définitif, un accident, tu deviens amnésique et tu prends un nouveau départ tout en oubliant ton passé. Une marque sur ta peau, elle ne partira jamais. Je l'ai très bien compris aux vues de toutes celles qui zèbrent mon corps.

Depuis cinq ans donc, je vis en enfer. Il suffit de voir les cicatrices et plaies qui font le tour de mes poignets dûes aux chaînes. Il suffit de voir la peau rugeuse et bleue de mon cou à cause du collier. Enfin il suffit de voir ces trois grosses lignes rouges qui suivent les reliefs de mes côtes, sur chacuns de mes flancs. Elles datent d'hier et me clouent complètement au sol. Je ne peux bouger sans ressentir de douleur. Le fait même de respirer me fait souffrir. Je prie pour que ces chaires à vifs s'infectent et, que cette infection me tue. Mais ma nature de loup me confère une grande résistance. Foutue nature!  
Aujourd'hui mes geoliers sont assez tendus et ne cessent de faire les cents pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors, mais ça ne doit pas être bon pour eux. Tant pis.

Mes yeux se ferment de fatigue, quand une forte explosion secoue le batiment tout entier. C'est panique à bord, ils courent de partout et les dirigeants crient le repli. Encore une fois je vais être abandonnée là, à mon sort, mais désormais je n'en ai que faire. Je me recouche dans la poussière, attendant de voir ce qui arrivera prochainement de moi. 

\- Oh putain Kris, je crois qu'on a retrouvé sa soeur!  
\- Pas de doute, ils ont la même tête.

Cette phrase fait tilte dans ma tête. Je suis ici la seule fille. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse être la soeur de quelqu'un. Mon frère serait-il à ma recherche? Grand bien me fasse, ça n'a pas changé grand chose à ma vie ces dernières années.  
J'entend qu'on ouvre avec précipitation la porte de ma cage, qu'on casse mes chaînes à l'aide d'un objet métallique et qu'on me soulève rapidement du sol. Je ne peux retenir un long gémissement de douleur. Immédiatement, les deux bras me reposent au sol avant de soulever mon T-shirt.

\- Et merde! Ils l'ont pas loupé. Lay va avoir du travail.  
\- Pour qu'il ait du travail il faudrait déjà qu'on revienne, Chanyeol. Ha Neul, je suis désolé, tu vas souffrir un peu plus mais il faut qu'on reparte vite.

Ironiquement, je leur aurais bien dit que je ne suis plus à ça de prêt. Mais à cause de la douleur, du fait que je joue l'inconsciente et surtout que je préfère rester muette en toute circonstance je ne parle pas.  
À nouveau, ces deux bras me soulèvent et me collent rapidement contre un torse, espérant atténuer la douleur.

Après plusieurs mois, je sens enfin l'air frais de cette fin d'hiver sur ma peau et dans mes poumons. C'est agréable.  
Après quelques instants de courses mes deux sauveurs sont rejoints par d'autres voix.

\- On a secouru deux prisonniers et vous?  
\- Nous qu'un Tao.  
\- On a fait mieux que toi hyung.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, nous à tirer le gros lot. Regarde sa tête.  
\- Nom d'un panda, Kai va être content.

Kai? Mon frère aurait un nouveau nom? Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je ne suis qu'un gros lot. Même si je n'ai pas forcément une très grande estime de ma personne, j'ai un minimum de fierté. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire quelque chose de toute façon. À quoi bon me soucier de comment ils me nomment.

Après un long et douloureux moment de course, mon porteur s'asseoit dans ce qui semble être une voiture. Je dois certainement m'être endormie, puisque la trajet ne semble durer que quelques secondes. Avec beaucoup plus de douceur cette fois, on me soulève. Une porte qui s'ouvre, les pas qui résonnent sur des murs. Je tente un regard. Ça ressemble à une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à part pour ce qui est de la taille, c'est tout bonnement énorme, gigantesque. Au moins un manoir.  
On monte des escaliers, suit un grand couloir avant d'entrer dans ce qui ressemble à une chambre. Je suis déposée sur un vrai lit et d'autres personnes rentrent dans la pièce. J'en dénombre quatre. Un petit avec de grands yeux. Un grand avec un regard froid, un grand très charismatique et enfin celui qui me portait soit un autre grand avec des oreilles décollés.

\- Tient bon ma petite, on va bientôt venir s'occuper de toi.

Petite, n'importe quoi. J'en ai pas croisé beaucoup des filles dans ma vie, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'un mètre soixante-dix-neuf pour une fille c'est un peu plus que la moyenne.  
Une cinquième homme rentre dans ma chambre, lui est plutôt de taille moyenne avec un visage neutre et ... une fossette. C'est étrange mais mignon. Il me parle en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Calme toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien, on ne te fera pas de mal. Je vais te soigner.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors en grand et je me redresse brusquement en serrant les dents pour contenir mon gémissement. Depuis quand il est question de me soigner ? Il en est hors de question. Tout ce que je veux c'est d'en finir. Laissez moi me reposer, en pensant que je vais guérir alors que l'infection se propagera et m'achèvera. Mais ne me soignez pas.  
Il continue de se rapprocher alors que je commence à la regarder méchamment et que mes lèvres se retroussent pour montrer mes canines encore humaines pour l'instant.

\- Hey, calme toi j'ai dit. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de me toucher quand je réussis à attrapper une lampe de chevet, à côté du lit, pour la lui lancer dessus. Il arrive à l'esquiver au prix d'un grand saut en arrière pendant que je laisse m'échapper un couinement de douleur... un couinement? La colère me transformerait-elle.

\- Lay fait attention, elle est sur le point de se transfomer.

Apparemment c'est bien ça. Je ne lui veux pas de mal personnellement, mais il est quand même hors de question qu'il me soigne.  
Les quatres plus grands commencent à se rapprocher tous de moi, avec les mains en avant comme pour me prouver qu'ils ne me veulent pas de mal. Le plus petit lui quitte la pièce. Mon attention se focalise sur le danger le plus proche. Si ils m'attrapent je suis foutue, alors je me recroqueville, me tasse le plus possible au fond de ce lit, contre le mur.

BANG!

 

 

 

Mon coeur loupe un battement, mes yeux se figent et à côté de ma tête apparaît un trou dans le mur. Le plus petit est revenu et me vise avec son arme ayant laissé tomber un collier. Pitié, pas de collier comme ça. 

\- Bordel D.O., mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?   
\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois Kris, elle ne va pas nous laisser faire. Sans la force, on arrivera à rien. 

Il me tient en joue. Le dénommé Kris lève les yeux au ciel en se frottant le front. Celui de taille moyenne se rapproche à nouveau de moi. Je suis contrainte à l'immobilité à cause de l'arme de l'autre demi-portion. Il me le paiera.   
Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que regarder l'autre homme m'atteindre et s'asseoir avec précaution sur le lit. Il attrape avec beaucoup de délicatesse une de mes mains et la tire vers lui pour la poser paume tournée vers le plafond sur ses genoux. De son autre main, il sort une seringue. Un dangereux grognement sort de mes lèvres toujours retroussées. 

\- Laisse toi faire ou je vais devoir te blesser, dit la demi-portion posant son doigt sur ladétente. 

Je reste toujours immobile et reporte mes yeux sur la pointe de l'aiguille. 

\- N'aie pas peur, je m'appelle Lay. C'est de la morphine, comme ça, je pourrais te soigner sans que tu n'ais trop mal. 

Mais je ne veux pas être soignée moi, il est là le problème. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne bouge pas, que l'autre demi-portion m'achève ? Pourquoi je n'en suis pas capable? La peur de mourir ? Avec l'infection, j'avais encore quelques jours de sursis devant moi, mais là j'en ai pour une fraction de seconde si je bouge. L'échéance n'est pas la même et se trouver réellement au pied du mur est différente. De plus si je ne bouge pas alors, je sais que mes chances de mourir s'amenuiseront.   
L'aiguille disparaît sous ma peau et en quelques secondes, je me sens flotter. La douleur paraît loin, les bruits plus faibles, ma vision plus trouble. Lentement mon corps s'affaisse sur le matelas, retenu par la main forte de Lay. 

\- C'est bon D.O, elle ne fera plus rien maintenant.   
\- Avec elle je préfère prendre mes précautions. 

Le charismatique s'énerve. 

\- D.O maintenant tu te calmes ! T'as qu'à sortir de cette chambre et aider Tao à emmener les deux autres aux QG. On ne peut garder qu'une personne et elle n'est pas en état d'aller nulle part.   
\- Très bien. Il quitte la pièce. 

Fatiguée, ma tête retombe à plat sur le matelas. 

\- Il est angoissé, mais pas méchant. Bon, alors, voyons par où je commence. Chanyeol va me chercher une pince et coupe toute cette ferraille. 

Pendant que grandes oreilles s'en va, Lay remonte doucement mon t-shirt. Il soupire. 

\- Ce n'est pas joli joli tout ça. Quelques jours de plus et c'était la septicémie à coup sûr. Il était vraiment temps que l'on te retrouve. Je t'explique : je vais désinfecter et refermer avec des points. Après je m'occuperai de tes poignets, de ton cou et ça sera bon. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu ne vas rien sentir et si tu as envie de dormir, n'hésite pas. 

Je suis déjà immobilisée, il est hors de question que je dorme. À la fin de son monologue, le grand, qui, était parti, revient avec une grosse pince. Il s'agenouille à côté du lit et coupe avec peu de difficultés mon collier et mes bracelets de métal avant de les retirer complètement. Je ressens un gros manque. Puis il repart et quitte carrément la pièce, de même que le grand au regard dur. Mais moi je ne m'occupe que des mains qui s'affairent sur mon ventre. On n'a jamais vraiment pris soin de moi, c'est assez troublant de voir ses mains tout effectuer avec douceur et minutie. 

La désinfection prend une bonne vingtaine de minutes et malgré "l'anesthésie", j'ai quand même un peu mal. La couture est paradoxalement bien plus douce. Je ne sens absolument pas l'aiguille, seulement le rapprochement des bords de ma plaie. Les trois à gauche puis les trois à droite. Il couvre le tout de grosses bandes de tissu ou gazes. Il fait ensuite la même chose avec mes poignets (il désinfecte, fait quelques points et bande). Il finit avec mon cou. Il y passe principalement de la crème, mais il ne peut faire grand-chose de plus. Il bande une fois de plus faisant attention de ne pas trop serrer.   
Celui qui semble être le leader tend alors le collier à mon soigneur. 

\- Je ne suis pas aussi extrémiste que D.O, mais il a raison sur le fait qu'elle semble instable. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.   
\- Tu sais avec la dose de morphine, elle en a pour quelques heures.   
\- Même. Je ne te demande pas de l'enchaîner, juste de lui mettre ce collier. 

Lay soupire et s'exécute. J'entends le petit clic qui indique à tout le monde qu'il est correctement posé. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière à nouveau, même si ce collier de cuir est bien plus agréable à porter que mon ancien de fer.   
La différence est que ce collier-là est spéciale. Je le reconnais au logo posé dessus, un cercle barré. Cela veut tout simplement dire que ce collier me prive de mes transformations. Tant qu'il verrouillemon cou, je ne serais qu'une simple humaine légèrement plus résistante, mais sans capacité aucune. 

\- Haneul, j'ai fini pour ce matin. Kris va rester te surveiller et je reviendrais te voir dans l'après midi. Le sédatif va encore faire effet pendant quelques heures, après je te donnerais d'autres cachets. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je te le répète, on est ici pour ton bien. 

Je baisse mes yeux de découragement pendant qu'il se lève et quitte la pièce. Le fameux Kris s'assoit et moi je décide de continuer la sieste que je voulais faire il y a quelques heures. 

 

En refermant la pièce, je souffle un bon coup. Au début, j'ai réellement cru que je n'arriverais pas à la soigner. Malgré ses blessures, elle s'est défendu comme une lionne. Seul D.O à réussis à la calmer, et encore c'est sous la menace. Ça va être dur pour Jong In de voir sa soeur dans cet état. Il la cherche depuis tant d'années. Il devrait revenir demain, il aura la surprise en rentrant. J'espère juste que son état ne va pas trop le choquer. Elle est blessée, mais elle est très amaigrie ... quarante cinq kilos maximum à mon avis et pour son mètre quatre vingt c'est loin d'être suffisant. La pauvre, elle a vraiment du vivre en enfer. 

Après ces longues heures de concentration, je vais dans notre salle à manger pour grignoter un bout. J'attrape mon carnet et mon stylo et commence à faire une petite fiche pour Ah !. Comme tout nouveau loup, ou louvedans ce cas, nous devons tenir des registres des nouveaux arrivants, et moi cela me permettra de suivre son rétablissement (avec un courbe poids taille). 

Plus tard dans l'après midi, je retourne à son chevet. Elle dort profondément. Je prends sa température et décide de la nettoyer quelque peu. Avec une petite serviette mouillée, je frotte délicatement ses jambes, le haut de ses bras et sa figure. Elle ne bronche pas, et a déjà meilleure mine maintenant que l'on voit sa peau et non la crasse dessus. Il faudra aussi faire quelque chose avec ces cheveux, mais plus tard. Maintenant qu'elle est là, on aura tout le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Avant de partir, je lui fais une piqûre d'anticorps pour qu'elle puisse mieux se défendre contre le début d'infection, parce qu'elle est réellement faible. Je prends le prochain tour de garde, laissant Kris prendre une pause. 

Je suis là depuis quelques minutes quand elle se réveille. Ses yeux papillonnent doucement. Elle regarde la pièce comme pour se rappeler ce qui s'est passé puis elle pose ses prunelles dans les miennes. Je suis frappé par la neutralité qu'elle affiche. C'est comme si pour elle tout est normal, que rien ne l'atteint. Au bout de quelques secondes elle tourne sa tête vers le mur et doit certainement se rendormir. 

On ne va pas tenter le diable donc le prochain à prendre un tour de garde et Tao, il la gardera pendant la première partie de la nuit et Chanyeol pendant la dernière partie. 

Au petit matin, je retourne dans la chambre pour poursuivre les soins. Je retire les bandages de son ventre. Les bords des plaies sont rouges et chauds, son corps commence finalement à se battre. En posant ma main sur une partie non blessée, je vois un frisson parcourir sa peau et un petit soupire passer sa bouche. Elle a fermé les yeux. Le froid la soulagerait ? Cela veut dire que la douleur est revenue et qu'elle n'a rien dit. Le carafon, je vous jure. 

Je sors de la pièce pour chercher un gant que je remplis de glaçons. Je reviens le poser à côté des plaies tout en faisant attention de ne pas les toucher. Je rebande ensuite. 

\- Si tu as mal faut le dire. 

J'attrape sa main, mais elle la retire rapidement. Je la regarde seulement, elle ferme toujours les yeux. 

\- Tu ne veux pas que je calme la douleur ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête. Première réponse depuis hier matin. Il y a du progrès. 

 

 

 

\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux baisser les doses pour que tu ne sois pas aussi shootée qu'hier.

Elle soupire.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne fais rien.

Son ventre semble apprécier le froid, mais ses bras et ses jambes sont tout chaire de poule. Elle ne doit pas tant aimer le froid que cela. Dans un placard, je récupère une grosse couverture que je dépose sur son corps. Je profite de la douceur de cette matinée pour aérer un peu cette pièce.  
Luhan vient ensuite prendre la relève pendant que je vais me coucher dans le canapé.

La porte s'ouvre précipitamment et je vois Jong In rentrer en courant. J'en connais un qui a appris pour sa soeur. Mais dans son état, ce n'est pas bon de la voir, il faut d'abord qu'il se calme un peu. Sautant par-dessus le canapé, je le rattrape et learrête en me mettant devant lui. Il cherche à m'esquiver en passant sur les côtés, mais je l'arrête quand même. 

\- Laisse-moi passer. Il faut que je la voie!!  
\- Premièrement tu te calmes. Elle est blessée et fatiguée. Il lui faut du calme et du repos.  
\- Ca fait quinze ans! Je ne vais certainement pas attendre encore plus.  
\- Mais qui fait autant de raffut dans le couloir, vous savez bien qu'elle do... 

Chanyeol vient de se rendre compte de la source du problème et comprend immédiatement la situation. 

\- Je ne t'empêche pas d'aller la voir, je te demande juste de te calmer. Et de faire doucement.  
\- Lay ... Est-ce qu'elle ... va s'en sortir? Dit moi que je ne vais pas la perdre encore?  
\- Kai calme toi. Pour moi, elle à quatre vingt-dix pourcent de chance de s'en sortir. Mais pour l'instant elle est blessée, fatiguée et assez muette.  
\- Je resterais que quelques minutes, je t'en prie, laisse-moi la voir.  
\- Pas longtemps et je te le repète, reste calme.

Il souffle un bon coup avant de reprendre plus calmement sa marche vers la porte de la chambre et d'y pénétrer.

 

Je soupire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en a qui crient dans le couloir? Maintenant que le froid calme la douleur et que la couverture tient au chaud le reste de mon corps, j'ai encore envie de dormir. Les nouveaux se calment, mais j'entends des pas qui arrivent de même qu'une respiration assez lourde. 

\- Ha Neul, ... c'est bien toi?

La voix est chevrotante, mais par-dessus tout, elle m'est terriblement familière. Je suis pour le coup totalement réveillée. Je tourne ma tête et découvre un moi, un autre moi, l'autre moi. Le même regard, la même bouche, la même peau, la même taille, la même carrure. Ses yeux sont noyés sous des larmes et sa bouche est tremblante. Après quinze ans, c'est la première fois que je le revois, mon frère, Jong In, Kai à présent. 

\- Ha Neul, ça fait tellement d'années que je te cherche.  
\- Laisse moi.

Ma voix est froide. Moi-même ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ma voix.

\- Ha Neul, qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
\- Laisse moi, dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Ses larmes s'arrêtent, ses pas cessent de se rapprocher de moi, sa bouche s'ouvre encore plus. Pour moi, mon frère n'est pas réellement mon frère. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est un étranger à ma vie. Ce n'est pas directement de sa faute, mais c'est quand même à cause de lui que mes dernières années ont été si terribles. Je ne rejette pas la faute sur lui, non, je veux seulement qu'il quitte ma vie. 

Il semble déçu et un peu désappointé, mais encore surtout sous le choc de me revoir. Ses larmes se remettent à couler et il finit par quitter la chambre, me laissant à nouveau seule un instant avant que, il me semble qu'il s'appelle comme ça, Chanyeol revienne. Il semble, lui aussi, surpris. Aurait-il entendu ou simplement vu l'état de Jong In quand il est sorti de la chambre? Au pire ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. 

 

Dans la soirée je suis à nouveau retourné la voir, enfin ses blessures. L'aspect est bien meilleur, mais elle semble prise d'un peu de fièvre, rien ne très inquiétant. Je change les bandages légèrement rosés et reviens avec du froid pour son ventre et son front. Comme elle ne souhaite toujours pas, je ne lui donne aucun antidouleur.

\- Ha Neul ! Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ton état s'améliore. Tu vas devoir rester encore pendant une grosse semaine couchée, sans bouger pour que tes côtes cicatrisent. Après il faudra que tu ailles doucement pour éviter toute nouvelle rechute, mais tu pourras te lever. 

Comme d'habitude, elle ne répond pas, mais je m'y suis fait.  
Le lendemain matin, je la garde. Elle ne dort vraiment plus et passe les deux premières heures à fixer le plafond. Elle me fait vraiment de la peine. Elle doit s'ennuyer.

\- Tu t'ennuies?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher mes casse-tête?

Elle hoche à nouveau. Je la laisse et vais chercher dans ma chambre quelques pièces de bois qui datent de quand j'habitais encore en Chine. Je l'aide à s'asseoir et les lui laisse. Son attention est immédiatement portée dessus. Elle ne les quitte pas des yeux et finit par essayer quelques combinaisons. Je la fixe, moi aussi, et je suis très surpris de voir qu'en quelques secondes elle le résout. Moi il m'a fallu presque une heure. Elle le défait et le refait encore. Elle est totalement dedans et ne fait plus attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Je pars dans ma chambre pour aller en chercher quelques autres que je lui donne. Elle esquisse un mini-mini sourire. J'en suis très content. C'est le premier qu'elle fait depuis qu'elle est ici. Vers midi, on toque à la porte. Chen entre et Ha Neul se tend soudainement.

\- C'est bon, c'est un ami. Il s'appelle Chen.  
\- Bonjour Ha Neul. Je viens juste vous apporter à manger.

Il pose un grand plateau sur le bureau et repart, aussi sec. Deux verres avec un grand pichet d'eau, des pâtes, de la viande et enfin deux parts de gâteau.  
Elle regarde ce plateau avec envie.

\- Ça a l'air bon n'est-ce pas? Chen est un très bon cuisinier. Tant qu'il et là, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la nourriture avec Suho pour nous douze.

Elle semble surprise.

\- Notre meute est assez grande en effet. Quand tu iras un peu mieux, tu les rencontreras tous, même si tu en as déjà vu certains. Bref. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas recommencer à manger, mais on va y aller petit à petit. Je ne pense pas que tu aies dû beaucoup manger ces dernières années, et ton corps est assez faible pour l'instant. Au fur et à mesure des repas, tu en auras un peu plus, et plus calorique jusqu'à avoir un repas normal. Il va falloir que tu reprennes un peu de poids. 

Mon repas du jour se compose donc des pâtes et d'un bout de viande. C'est déjà beaucoup mieux que l'infâme bouillie que j'ai eue ces dernières années. J'en salive d'avance. Je pose mes joujoux et déguste mon assiette. Effectivement, même avec cette petite assiette mon estomac est plein, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de transpercer du regard la part de gâteau. Une décennie et demie que je n'en ai pas vu en encore moins manger.

\- Tu en veux? On va faire une petite exception, je t'en donne un petit morceau. On demandera à Chen d'en refaire quand tu auras plus d'appétit. Il sera content. 

Une fois dans ma bouche, c'est une véritable extase. C'est sucré, moelleux, aérien, juste délicieux. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir un petit estomac parce que j'aurais aimé en manger plus. Sachant que la viande me paraissait bonne, là j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. 

 

 

Je passe le reste de mon après-midi à faire et refaire les casses-tête. Certains sont bien plus compliqués que d'autres, mais au final aucun ne m'a résisté. C'est pas grand chose, mais j'adore ces petits trucs. Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite. Si il m'en ammène plusieurs chaque jour, la semaine devrait passer rapidement.  
Même si je dois à tout prix éviter de bouger, il m'a autorisé un déplacement par jour pour rejoindre la salle de bain pour me faire un brin de toilette, et que j'aille aux toilettes.

Il m'aide à marcher et je prends sur moi pour supporter ses mains sur mon corps. Quand je peux enfin me recoucher, je soupire de soulagement. Je me rends compte que chaque mouvement est difficile et fatiguant pour moi. Les passe-temps que me prête Lay sont, pour cela, très bien. Ils font fonctionner mon cerveau et ne demande pas beaucoup de mouvements.

\- Je te laisse, je vais aller voir si Xiumin hyung en a d'autres.

Il revient avec un carton plein. Intérieurement, je fais un grand sourire. Là, c'est certain que je vais m'amuser.  
Mais après avoir passé ma journée à me concentrer, je n'aspire actuellement plus qu'à dormir. Je pose sur une petite table le casse-tête, et me cale sous la couverture, sans tarder à m'endormir.

 

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps de la semaine dans sa chambre. Malgré son attitude première en arrivant, il se trouve qu'elle est en fait plutôt calme et même très logique. Elle a vraiment respecté à la lettre tout ce que je lui ai dit. Elle n'a pas quitté son lit de la semaine, est restée tranquillement couchée et a résolu tous les casse-tête que l'on ait pu lui trouver. Elle montre réellement des capacités, c'est une logique née.

Chaque jour, j'enlevais un ou plusieurs points sur son ventre ou ses poignets. La cicatrisation se passe bien, sa guérison en général se passe bien. Elle guérit vite, reprend peu à peu du poids grâce aux délicieux repas que Chen lui prépare chaque jour.

Comme elle n'a pas quitté sa chambre, les seules personnes qu'elle ait vu, sont celles qui sont venues la garder soit Chanyeol, Kris, Chen, D.O, moi et exceptionnellement son frère. Elle est très calme avec tout le monde ... sauf avec D.O. C'est définitif, je pense, le courant ne passe pas entre les deux et on ne peut pas dire qu'il fasse des efforts pour arranger cela. Il a beau être plus âgé qu'elle, il agit de manière assez puérile, enfin du peu que j'ai pu voir. Pour l'instant, Kris ne dit rien, mais je vois bien que ça commence à l'énerver aussi. Avec les autres ça va, et avec moi aussi j'ai l'habitude. Une ou deux fois, elle m'a fait un sourire, mais elle n'a jamais dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle a gentiment envoyé bouler son jumeau.

Seulement, je suis de nature optimiste alors contrairement à certains, je ne liste pas tout ce qui ne va pas, mais je tente de remarquer chaque petit détail, chaque petit progrès aussi insignifiant puisse-t-il paraître.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour, parce que je vais enlever ses derniers points. Huit jours qu'elle est ici et je peux enfin affirmer qu'elle est sauvée. C'est aussi le jour pour elle de rencontrer la totalité de la meute. Sachant qu'elle devra certainement intégrer la meute, ou que du moins elle vivra avec nous pendant encore quelque temps, il va falloir qu'elle mette la main à la pâte pour tout ce qui est de l'organisation d'ici.

Quand j'arrive dans sa chambre, elle est déjà assise avec son haut relevé et ses bandes enlevées. Elle est impatiente, elle sait qu'elle pourra enfin se lever et rester debout à partir de maintenant.

À l'aide de petits ciseaux, j'enlève les derniers fils et je passe un dernier coup d'alcool sur les restes des plaies. Je ne suis pas surpris de cette guérison, mais j'en suis fière, ça n'a totalement rien à voir avec son corps de la semaine dernière. Elle n'est pas exceptionnelle, mais très résistante. Je bande quand même en serrant assez fort cette fois, car sa peau sera encore fragile pendant quelques semaines, et que debout, les risques de réouverture sont plus grands.

\- Je te laisse un peu de temps pour te débarbouiller et t'habiller puis ira voir les autres.

Elle est un peu tendue. Je la comprends.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont cools. Et puis je serais là.

 

Assez fébrilement, je dois l'avouer, je me lève et passe pour la première fois sur mes jambes cette porte. J'ai l'impression de découvrir un nouveau monde. Ce n'est pas dans l'état dans lequel je suis arrivée que j'ai pu apprécier la décoration ou le côté fonctionnel de cette maison. En regardant, je peux voir qu'il y a quatre portes de chaque côté, donc huit chambres. Lay m'a aussi dit qu'il y avait une salle d'eau pour deux chambres. Au fond du couloir, il y a un autre escalier qui monte un degréplus haut encore. Lay m'a également dit que cet autre étage est calqué sur celui où je me trouve soit à nouveau huit chambres et quatre salles d'eau.

Mais moi, je me dirige de l'autre côté du couloir pour prendre les escaliers qui descendent. Le sol est couvert d'une douce moquette qui ravit mes pieds nus. Une de mes mains est posée sur l'épaule de Lay et mon autre sur la rambarde. Pour cette fois, je suis bien contente de l'avoir à mes côtés. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, je traverse une grande salle à manger avec une table aux dimensions égales à celles de la maison. À droitese trouve une cuisine semblable au reste de l'habitation, enfin à gauche, se trouve le salon. L'endroit où m'attendent onze personnes. J'appréhende un peu. Je me suis habituée à la solitude et au calme. Je lâche Lay et rentre seule. Sale fierté!  
Dans cette nouvelle pièce, il y a des canapés et des fauteuils de partout ... tous pleins. Je reconnais certaines personnes qui m'ont gardé ou que j'ai simplement croisé, et d'autres me sont simplement inconnus. Parmi ces personnes, il y en a deux, notamment, que je n'ai pas envie de voir, mais on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut dans la vie et je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Le charismatique, dont le nom est Kris, prend la parole.

\- Bonjour Ha Neul. Je me présente officiellement, je suis Kris, le leader de cette meute de douze. Comme tu vas vivre avec nous pendant un certain temps, une présentation s'impose.  
\- Bonjour je suis Luhan et accessoirement le second plus vieux. Bienvenue.  
\- Moi c'est Chen et je m'occupe de la cuisine, j'aimerais bien discuter avec toi pour savoir ce que tu aimes ou pas pour cuisiner en conséquence. Et promis, je te referai des gâteaux.

Je lâche un tout petit sourire. Sûre qu'avec lui, je ne vais pas maigrir.

\- Je m'appelle Chanyeol et c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé. Je suis un bon combattant donc je ne serais pas très souvent ici. Je suis contente d'avoir une fille dans notre groupe. T'es trop poilante, sérieux.  
\- Je suis Sehun et le maknae. Je suis également un combattant, on se verra donc peu.

C'est celui avec le regard dur du premier jour. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait le maknae, il ne fait pas son âge. Mais j'aime bien sa personnalité. Un peu moins cynique que moi, mais pas mal.

\- Je me présente, le plus grand, le plus cool, le plus fort, Baekhyun. Je suis sûr que l'on va pouvoir faire plein de conneries ensemble. Attention à vous les gars, j'ai trouvé une assistante de choix.

Un autre surexité de la vie. C'est définitif, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

\- Bonjour, je suis Xiumin, le plus âgé de cette meute, je suis aussi l'intellectuel. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es une logique aussi, j'espère que l'on pourra s'entendre.  
\- Moi c'est Suho et c'est à moi qu'appartient ce lieu. Je suis en charge de rendre la cohabitation vivable, c'est notamment moi qui me rends en ville quand nous avons besoin de matériel. Je suis aussi le leader ici quand Kris part au front. Bienvenue chez nous.  
\- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, mais je suis également combattant.

Mon frère est clairement gêné. Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. Je veux simplement qu'il continue sa vie sans moi, comme je fais ma vie sans lui. Il peut être rassuré maintenant que je vais bien et se consacrer à sa vie.

\- Je m'appelle Tao et je suis le dernier combattant de cette meute. Je suis plus jeune que toi alors j'espère que tu me traiteras bien. Content de t'avoir parmi nous.  
\- Moi c'est D.O, je ne suis pas particulièrement content de te voir ici, mais je n'ai pas le choix alors soit la bienvenue ici.

Je sens tellement de sincérité dans ses paroles. Plus sincère tu meurs. Bienvenue? J'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je lui ai fait ou s'il est simplement méchant de nature, mais s'il me cherche, je peux lui garantir qu'il va me trouver. L'autre jour, je n'ai rien pu faire ou dire, mais à partir de maintenant cela va changer.

\- Moi tu me connais, je suis Lay, et le médecin de cette meute. Je suis de temps en temps appelé pour aller au front, mais peu souvent. Je vais m'occuper encore de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement sur pied. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec tout le monde.

Je fais un effort et leur adresse quelques mots. Je ne suis pas bavarde, mais pas muette non plus. Disons juste que je n'aime pas parler pour dire quelque chose de futile ... je vais faire une petite exception.

\- Mon nom est Ha Neul et comme vous vous doutez, je suis la soeur jumelle de Jong In. J'aime le calme et ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Que notre cohabitation soit la meilleure possible.

Lay me regarde avec une de ces têtes. J'ai juste parlé, ce n'est pas le bout du monde non plus. Ben... apparemment, pour lui, si.  
La plupart repartent à leurs occupations, mais moi je vais voir le leader.

 

 

 

\- Mon collier?  
\- Il va falloir que tu nous prouves qu'on puisse vraiment avoir confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, mais il est pour nous est impossible de savoir si l'ennemi n'a pas fait de toi un agent double.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Très bien. Mais même avec ce collier, tu es la bienvenue ici.

Bienvenue certes, mais on ne m'accorde pas confiance. Je les comprends, et si j'avais été dans leur position, j'agirais certainement comme ça ... mais me retrouver dans la peau d'un loup et pouvoir courir aussi vite que le vent me manque. Je suis assez prisonnière de ce faible corps d'humaine. Encore une fois, il va falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience.

Avec ce manoir, je me doute qu'il doit y avoir un domaine, je me dirige donc vers une fenêtre pour l'apercevoir (la fenêtre de la chambre, dans laquelle je me trouve, donne sur un arbre alors on ne voit pas grand-chose).  
Je vois une sorte de plaine s'étendre sur un bon kilomètre avant que la forêt ne reprenne ses droits, seul un chemin de terre semble y résister. C'est certainement par là que j'ai dû arriver. En tout cas, dehors c'est très accueillant. D'autant plus que nous sommes au début du printemps, donc, l'herbe à verdi et pousse, on peut apercevoir des touffes de fleurs, des petits papillons, des petites souris des champs. La vie et le calme. J'ai tellement envie d'aller dehors, mais je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit. Jusqu'à ce matin déjà je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre, donc aller dehors, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Lay me propose d'aller m'asseoir un peu pour me reposer, je remarque à ce moment que mes jambes tremblent légèrement. Promis dès que je vais mieux, je fais du sport, il est hors de question que je reste dans cet état déplorable. Pour être un peu au calme on va dans la cuisine, où seul Chen s'affaire déjà. Comme il est pris dans toutes les cuissons et le reste, il est assez calme. Je n'ai jamais fait la cuisine, mais je pense que la faire pour treize loups, cela doit être assez fatigant, je ne vous explique même pas les quantités qu'il doit préparer. De quoi en effrayer beaucoup, mais lui cela a l'air d'aller. Confortablement assise sur la chaise, je retrace les veines du bois avec mes doigts, suivant de loin la discussion entre les deux garçons de la pièce.

\- Tu veux venir manger avec tout le monde, ou comme d'habitude dans ta chambre.  
\- Faut bien que je m'intègre.

Ça a était dur, mais j'ai réussi à survivre au dîner. J'aime le calme, les choses posées, logiques, propres nettes. Mais un repas avec eux c'est un champ de bataille. Tu ne peux pas te concentrer trois minutes sur ton assiette parce qu'il faut sans arrêt faire passer les plats d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Il y a plusieurs discussions et nécessairement ceux qui sont à chaque bout de la table veulent participer à la même alors, ça parle fort, voir, ça crie. Ceux qui ne tiennent pas en place s'amusent à pousser à bout tous ceux qui les entourent. Les plus lents sont à l'entrée et les plus rapides crient parce qu'ils veulent le dessert et qu'ils sont obligés d'attendre tout le monde. Et j'en passe. Cela ne me donne pas mal à la tête, mais cela m'agace assez rapidement. Et je suis bien obligée d'avouer que de ce côté-là Kyungsoo est agréable. Quand il mange, il mange, ne parle pas, ne fait pas de bruit et ne s'occupe que de lui.  
Bref, j'ai été exemptée du débarrassage de la table pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je vais pouvoir continuer les caisses de casse-tête de ce Xiumin. En une semaine, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les finir. Il y en a plus certes, mais c'est surtout qu'ils sont d'un niveau totalement différent. Ils sont bien plus durs à résoudre et je dois souvent plancher plusieurs heures avant de trouver la solution. Mais même si cela me prend plusieurs heures, aucun ne me résiste. Comme l'air est doux, j'ai ouvert ma fenêtre et me suis assise sur le rebord, le soleil tape légèrement sur ma peau, le vent soulève mes très longs cheveux à présent propres avant d'entrer dans mes poumons. Si tous les jours sont comme cela, je vais m'y faire rapidement à cette nouvelle vie. Puisqu'on ne me demande pas de me battre, enfin pas pour l'instant, je ne vois pas, comment je pourrais m'en sortir mieux. Mon envie de mourir a disparu de mes futurs projets et j'aspire à travailler le reste de ma vie sur cette fenêtre avec quelque. 

 

Par principe on doit toujours la surveiller, donc, je reste avec elle, en retrait dans la chambre. Elle semble aller de mieux en mieux et cela me fait plaisir. En tant que médecin, je n'aime pas voir les gens mal en point, mais même en tant que moi-même je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes. Je commence même à m'y attacher à ce petit bout de femme. Enfin petit bout ... elle est quand même plus grande que moi...

Régulièrement, elle essaye de voir au travers des feuilles de l'arbre et j'ai aussi noté qu'elle s'est perdue dans ses pensées en admirant le paysage par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Je pense qu'elle doit avoir envie de sortir. Dehors c'est très accueillant et à mon avis encore plus pour elle qui recouvre la liberté. Enfin pas, une si grande liberté que ça ... cela me fait me sentir un peu coupable. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse être totalement libre. Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir de la maison, n'a pas le droit de n'être ailleurs que dans ce ma noire. Elle n'a pas le choix des personnes avec lesquelles elle vit, elle a l'interdiction de se transformer. Alors c'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus mal traitée, qu'elle est soignée et vit dans des conditions décentes, mais elle n'est pas libre et cela me rend un peu ... triste. C'est cela un peu triste. J'essayerai dans toucher quelques mots à Kris. 

 

Désormais mes repas se déroulent en même temps que ceux de la meute. Comme ils ont mené à bien l'opération dans laquelle j'ai été exfiltré, ils ont trois semaines de libres tous ensemble, mais après certains devront retourner au front. Du coup, ils en profitent. Comme ils sont assez bruyamment, je passe une nouvelle semaine dans la chambre à ne rien faire d'autre que résoudre en résoudre encore les casse-tête de Xiumin. J'avance petit à petit, mais j'avance. Je suis toujours surveillée, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et, c'est généralement Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Tao ou Lay qui sont de garde. Ce sont les personnes que je supporte le mieux en gros.   
Je remarque qu'il ne reste plus qu'un bloc de bois dans la caisse et c'est avec un peu de réticence que je le sors. J'ai peur de m'ennuyer quand je les aurai finis. Mais je le sors quand même et m'y atèle. 

J'y ai passé toute ma journée et le jour suivant dessus. C'est terriblement frustrant de voir que celui-là me résiste et que je n'arrive pas à la résoudre. Je ne m'énerve pas et reste calme en apparence, mais à l'intérieur de moi je bouillonne. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas? Il y a nécessairement une solution quelque part. Et, pourtant, je retourne le problème dans tous les sens, et rien ne marche. J'essaye le plus simple comme le plus compliqué. Le plus rapide comme le plus long. J'essaye et réessaye tout ce qu'il me semble possible, mais ce petit bout de bois ne veut pas lâcher prise. C'est qu'il serait presque plus tenace que moi. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. 

\- Tu galères? Xiumin a passé des semaines dessus avant d'y arriver tu sais.

C'est bien gentil, au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas nulle, mais cela ne me fait pas beaucoup avancer. J'irai lui parler après manger. Je suis peut-être assez patiente ... mais je sais que pour le bien de ma santé mentale déjà précaire, il ne faut pas que j'y reste des semaines dessus. D'autant plus que je compte reprendre doucement le sport. Genre descendre et monter l'escalier. On ne dirait pas, mais cela fait vachement travailler le cardio et les muscles des jambes. En plus, c'est en intérieur alors on ne pourra rien, me dire.   
Une fois le repas terminé, j'aide un peu à débarrasser (ça aussi c'est du sport pour ma condition physique), puis je vais vers Xiumin. Il a sérieusement unr tête de bébé ce mec, jamais j'aurais cru qu'il avait quatre ans de plus que moi. Quoi qu'il en soit je tapote son épaule. Il paraît surpris de me voir. Je suis si associable que ça?

\- Tu m'aides, je n'arrive pas à ce casse-tête. Il est en train de me rendre folle.

Il regarde celui que je lui montre avant de sourire.

\- T'as pas commencé par le plus facile ...  
\- C'est le dernier.  
\- Hein?! Tu as réussi tous les autres?  
-Heu ... oui ...  
\- Et ben ... moi j'ai mis environ un mois pour tous les réussir. Tu es rapide. Bon vient avec moi, on va s'installer sur le canapé. On va réfléchir ensemble, je ne vais pas te mâcher le travail non plus.  
\- Bien entendu.

Je trouve que c'est déjà gentil de sa part de prendre un peu de son temps pour m'aider sur un truc aussi insignifiant dans sa journée. Et puis la réponse ne fait pas tout, je veux trouver la réponse finale seule, disons que j'ai juste besoin de quelques indices.


	3. Chapter 3

Donc pendant une heure j'ai cherché avec lui la solution et j'ai fini par la trouver! Forcément c'était la seule option que je n'avais pas envisagée, mais je m'en suis rendu compte seule, et j'ai fini cette caisse. Je pense que je vais m'ennuyer un peu maintenant mais là tout de suite je n'ai pas envie de faire encore une caisse de ces objets du diable. Deux semaines d'affilée à en faire tous les jours, je crois que c'est ma limite. Et ce n'est déjà pas mal, je pense.  
Je suis fatiguée moralement, mais pas physiquement donc je vais faire un peu de sport et regarder un film ou deux. J'ai découvert que même si la télévision ne passe pas ici, il y a un lecteur DVD et une bibliothèque remplie de films et de séries en tous genres.

Personne ne la regarde actuellement (la télévision) puisque eux ont le droit d'aller dehors pour s'amuser donc je compte bien squatter un peu. Comprendre comment fonctionne un tel appareil sera mon prochain défi. Croyez-moi ou pas mais dans ma cellule de l'autre clan ... Beh, je n'avais pas de lecteur DVD donc cela va être une grande découverte. 

En fin d'après-midi, j'ai rendu la caisse à Xiumin tout en le remerciant. Mais quand les choses commencent à aller trop bien pour moi, il faut obligatoirement que quelque chose vienne ternir le tableau. Cette fois c'est ... D.O. Pour l'instant les escaliers, je les monte plutôt lentement parce que je fatigue vite des jambes. Et monsieur pour m'énerver, me faire rager, monte rapidement, fluidement tout en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu. Quel maladroit !  
\- Fiche-moi la paix parce qu'un jour ça va finir par te retomber dessus.  
\- Mais bien sûr ... et puis si c'est toi qui me tombes dessus, je ne crains pas grand-chose de toute façon.  
\- D.O arrête de la chercher ou je t'envoie au front direct. Tu commences à m'énerver.  
\- Pff...

Et demi-portion repart comme ça. C'est là que je regrette le plus de ne pouvoir lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. J'avoue que pour ça, je ne suis pas patiente du tout, et tous ses petits pics commencent sérieusement à me gaver. Mais pour m'intégrer, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois être irréprochable. Je lance un faux vrai sourire au leader avant de reprendre la montée suivie de loin par Tao à ce moment. Je me couche sur mon lit et n'y bouge que pour aller dîner le soir. Une fois la table débarrassée, je remonte aussi sec et me fais violence pour monter au plus vite les escaliers histoire de ne croiser personne et surtout pas la demi-portion.

Le lendemain matin, je prends rapidement une douche et me mets au travail. À partir d'aujourd'hui, commence mon entraînement. Je préviens celui qui me garde qu'il peut rester en bas, parce que au début il avait commencé à monter et à descendre l'escalier avec moi et commencer à se demander si j'avais la lumière à tous les étages. J'ai fait deux pauses d'une dizaine de minutes dans toute la matinée et je m'y suis remise l'après-midi. Je n'ai fait qu'une grande pause pour regarder un film et goûter (il faut bien reprendre des forces) et c'était reparti pour un tour. µ

Le soir, je me suis effondrée dans mon lit et j'ai dormi toute la nuit comme un bébé, trop fatiguée pour rêver ou cauchemarder.

Et le lendemain, j'ai remis ça.

Et le surlendemain encore.

Être louve fait que je récupère de plus en plus vite et que je prends plus facilement du muscle qu'un humain normal, faculté qui n'est pas occultée par mon collier. Ceux qui me surveillent se sont rapidement fait à cette nouvelle habitude et Lay m'encourage en me donnant des compléments alimentaires. Je prends également du poids pour son plus grand bonheur. Pour le mien Kyungsoo me laisse à peu prêt tranquille et Jong In reste de son côté également.

Au terme de ces trois jours de travail, je m'autorise une pause. Je végète sur la table et Xiumin vient me rejoindre.

\- Pas de sport aujourd'hui?  
\- Non, aujourd'hui je me repose.  
\- Que dirais-tu de jouer aux échecs.  
\- On m'a jamais appris, c'est quel genre de jeux?  
\- De la stratégie et beaucoup de réflection.  
\- Alors apprend-moi.

En une journée entière, je connais toute la base de ce jeu. Je vais avoir besoin de m'entraîner encore pour avoir son niveau, mais je pense que je peux pas mal progresser. En fait, c'est même vachement bien comme jeu, bien plus que les casses-tête parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'une solution et qu'il faut pouvoir réagir à toute éventualité. Je pense que dès que je ne ferais pas de sport, je jouerais au échec. Mon futur planning est tout choisi. Finis les films, bienvenus les pions. 

Lay a dit qu'il voulait me parler en début d'après-midi et que c'était assez urgent.  
Je le rejoins dans ma chambre et il me fait un grand sourire, plus grand qu'aucun qu'il m'a déjà fait.

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre Kris. Xiumin hyung, Luhan hyung et moi on va te surveiller ... et tu vas pouvoir aller dehors.

Je le regarde avec des yeux tout ronds. Il est sérieux? Vraiment sérieux? Dehors, genre dehors, vraiment dehors? Malgré tout, ma bonne volonté, je ne peux empêcher un grand sourire sincère de s'afficher sur mon visage. Sans plus attendre, il attrape ma main et me fait courir jusque dans la cuisine où il y a, une porte mène à un jardin extérieur. Xiumin et Luhan m'y attendent déjà avec un grand sourire. C'est lentement, presque cérémonieusement que je fais mon premier pas dehors. Je sens la terre, je sens l'herbe, je sens de petits gravillons sous mes pieds. Je fais un pas, puis deux, puis trois, puis plein. Je suis enfin dehors. Quelle magnifique sensation. J'ai vu une balançoire un peu plus loin. Je m'y rends toujours suivie par Lay. Je me souviens que quand j'étais petite, j'adorais en faire pendant des heures dans celle de notre jardin. Après l'avoir jugée suffisamment solide je m'assois dessus et me balance. L'air me fouette le visage, fait voler mes cheveux, le soleil qui réchauffe ma peau, la sensation de l'herbe sous mes pieds encore présente. Là j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être libre. Mon collier? Je l'oublie totalement, pour moi il n'existe pas. Je ferme les yeux et respire le plus profondément possible. Comment un simple bol d'air, et quelques plantes vertes peuvent me mettre dans un tel état de béatitude? Je ne sais pas et clairement je m'en fous. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire, c'est de profiter un maximum de ce moment.  
J'y reste toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, avant d'entrer. Je remercie mes trois aînés et pars aussi remercier le leader. Avant tout c'est lui qui a donné son accord. 

 

Cette nuit c'est moi qui suis de garde. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus cloîtrée dans sa chambre et surtout depuis qu'elle est guérie je passe beaucoup moins de temps avec elle. Elle se rapproche a contrario bien plus de Xiumin. Mais tant que cette nouvelle vie lui plaît, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je lis une bonne partie de la nuit et ne m'arrête qu'au moment où mes yeux me font trop mal pour continuer. Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré là. Je ferme les yeux pour les reposer un peu. La nuit est tellement calme, mes yeux apaisés par ce noir, et une sensation de chaleur m'entoure soudain. Sans que j'y puisse rien, je me sens partir. 

Je m'étire avant de sortir de sous la couverture, le soleil est juste en train de se lever et le ciel est légèrement rose. Mais cette fois la chambre est bien trop calme. Il manque quelque chose, une respiration. Sa respiration! Je me redresse brusquement et me rends compte que son lit est vide de même que le reste de la chambre. Mon dieu, je me suis endormi cette nuit alors que j'étais de garde! Il faut que je la retrouve sinon je vais me faire tuer par Kris. Bordel Lay ce n'est pas sérieux tout cela. Extrêmement, mais aussi très silencieusement je me lève et descend dans ma. Personne n'est levé donc j'ai une chance de la retrouver avant la catastrophe. Mon rythme cardiaque est à son maximum, l'adrénaline brûle mes veines pendant que je fais le tour des pièces du bas. La dernière que je visite, c'est la cuisine et là je remarque la porte entrouverte. Je sors tout aussi précipitamment et la trouve entrain de faire de la balançoire. Je suis assez en colère. Elle n'a pas à sortir de sa chambre, ni du manoir comme cela, toute seule. Me laissant endormit dans sa chambre. Une chance que je la retrouve en premier et que personne ne soit debout. On a vraiment frôlé la catastrophe. J'attrape une pierre de petite taille et l'envoi sur sa tête. Elle ricoche, Ha Neul sursaute et grimace de douleur autant que de surprise. Silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne, je lui passe un bon savon et lui fait bien comprendre qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à me faire regretter mes efforts envers Kris pour lui avoir cette opportunité. Et j'aurais bien continué encore, mais j'entends les volets de la chambre de Suho s'ouvrir. Il va descendre dans quelques secondes et s'il nous trouve dehors, il va nous balancer direct à Kris.

Sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de comprendre, je l'attrape par le poignet et la fais courir à l'intérieur avant de la lancer sur le canapé. Tout lui mimant de se taire, je lance le lecteur DVD qui projette directement la suite du film que Sehun et Tao ont regardé hier. Les pas dans les escaliers se rapprochent et j'ai juste le temps de me jeter sur le canapé avant d'apercevoir la tête de Suho. 

\- Ah, c'est vous. Je me demandez bien qui pouvait être debout à une heure pareil.  
\- Ce n'est que nous, elle avait une petite insomnie alors je lui ai proposé de descendre pour regarder un film, histoire de commencer tranquillement la journée.  
\- Très bonne idée. Par contre, je pense qu'il va pleuvoir cette après-midi, le ciel est tout rose, faudra dire à tout le monde de rester dedans. Je vais certainement prendre Kai avec moi, on va aller à la chasse pour avoir un peu de viande.  
\- Pas de problème hyung.

Il repart. Deux fois ce matin où j'échappe à la catastrophe. Mon coeur bat encore très vite et je sens tous, mes membres douloureux dû à l'angoisse qui s'en va doucement. Je recommence à respirer et à vivre. Elle aussi semble se remettre de ses émotions et comprendre la situation. Elle baisse la tête et me murmure une excuse. Elle me paraît sincère et je pense qu'elle vient d'avoir assez peur pour que j'en rajoute une couche. Je pense, enfin j'ose espérer qu'elle a retenu la leçon. 

 

 

 

Aujourd'hui, je suis de corvée de débarrassage de table avec Kai et D.O. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se fait, parce que tout le monde sait très bien que je ne supporte ni l'un ni l'autre, et qu'avec D.O c'est réciproque. Je ne crains pas grand-chose parce que même si je ne les aime pas, je ne vais pas aller les chercher. Je vais faire mon travail et plus vite se sera fait, plus vite je pourrai partir et recommencer à faire un peu de sport. De toute façon il s'est mis à pleuvoir ce matin donc je ne pourrais pas aller dehors.

Alors que je tiens quelques verres dans ma main, je sens qu'on me fait un petit croche-patte. Pour éviter de me rétamer par terre, je suis obligée de lâcher ce que je tiens dans mes mains pour me retenir à une chaise. Évidemment les verres se sont cassés par terre. Kai s'est immédiatement retourné et moi j'ai jetté un regard noir à D.O qui faisait comme si ne rien était. Je déteste qu'il me cherche comme ça et surtout quand personne n'est là pour calmer cette demi-portion. Ce n'est pas moi qui peut me défendre ici. Ça m'énerve et je ne peux rien faire, surtout que Kai ne semble pas avoir remarqué le jeu de l'autre.

\- Ha Neul fait attention.

D.O commence à ramasser les bouts de verres et se coupe. Bien que je n'ai pas grande estime pour lui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si maladroit.

\- Kai, est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher un pansement, s'il-te-plaît?  
\- Bien sûr. Laisse le verre, je le ramasserai.

Dès que mon frère est parti, D.O s'est relevé et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Cette fois c'est certain qu'il veut me voir seul à seule.

\- Fait plus d'effort avec ton frère.  
\- Hein?  
\- Ton frère. Il ne mérite pas ça. Ça lui fait beaucoup de mal que tu le rejettes comme ça.  
\- T'es qui, son porte parole?  
\- Non, juste son petit ami.  
\- Alors c'est clair, que je vais mettre encore plus de distance.  
\- Alors il te fait honte parce qu'il est gay? On aurait dû te laisser là-bas.

Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses. Vraiment, je tolère beaucoup de lui. Et il peut m'insulter, je vais prendre sur moi, mais si il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est ça. Même à lui je ne lui souhaite pas de connaître ce que j'ai vécu. Jamais, jamais. Il peut ne pas m'aimer et je ne peux lui en vouloir, mais il n'a pas le droit de me dire ça. Non!  
Je sens mon collier me chauffer assez fortement, il faut absolument que je me calme.  
Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il doive lever la tête pour continuer de me regarder dans les yeux. Je l'attrape par le col, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il commence sérieusement à me chauffer.

\- Mon frère n'est certainement pas le problème, c'est toi. Qu'il soit gay, ça le regarde. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je n'ai absolument rien à dire. Je m'éloignerai parce que tu es le problème. Je ne te supporte pas.  
\- Ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque. Tu lui fais mal parce que lui il tient à toi.  
\- Et moi j'ai juste envie d'oublier. Essaye juste cinq minutes de te mettre à ma place et d'imaginer ce que j'ai vécu. Tu ne m'aimes pas, très bien. Ignore moi, mais me cherche pas parce que je te jure que le jour où on m'enlève ce collier, je te fais la peau.

Assez violemment je le relâche et m'accroupis pour ramasser le verre. Je le fais assez rapidement et jette les débris dans la poubelle avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne reste pas grand-chose à débarrasser et je ne suis pas en état de le faire.

Je repars illico presto dans ma chambre où je retrouve Xiumin, c'est lui qui doit me garder, mais comme je n'étais pas toute seule pour débarrasser, il n'avait pas besoin d'être là.  
Il remarque rapidement que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. Il ne me pose pas de question et se contente de sortir de la pièce. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça, il n'est pas censé me laisser seule. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec le plateau d'échec et un paquet de pion. Il installe tout pendant que je le regarde et me propose de faire quelques parties pour que je me calme. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire alors j'accepte.

On doit jouer toute l'après-midi, parce que je suis obligé de me lever pour allumer la lumière. Chen vient nous chercher pour qu'on aille manger. Kai et surtout D.O me regardent, moi je les évite et me contente de manger en silence. Tout le monde à bien senti la tension donc ce n'est pas le meilleur repas que j'ai passé ici. Mais bon, ça ne me fait pas grand-chose.

À la fin du repas Kris demande à me voir avec D.O. J'y vais tranquillement parce que je sais que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Il nous fait un peu la morale en disant que notre mauvaise humeur ne doit pas se répendre au groupe. Que si l'on ne fait que s'ignorer comme au début, alors il fera avec, mais pas de tension comme là. Moi ça me va très bien, et D.O ne répond rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise à son alpha de toute façon?

Il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir toute la nuit et toute la journée qui a suivie. Moi qui avais hâte de pouvoir retourner à l'extérieur, je suis à nouveau confinée dedans, comme à mon arrivée. J'en profite pour faire du sport. À nouveau du cardio dans les escaliers, mais je commençais à essayer de muscler aussi mes bras et mon ventre. Maintenant que mes blessures sont totalement guéries, je peux me permettre beaucoup plus de choses.

 

 

 

 

Suho et Kris sont assez tendus en ce moment et j'avoue que moi aussi cette histoire ne me plaît pas. En ce moment les combats se rapprochent et on ne fait que perdre du territoire. On ne sait pas comment ils font, mais ils savent prédire chacune de nos attaques. Il nous est impossible d'attaquer, on ne peut que se défendre et à force de subir des attaques, on finit par perdre et de ce fait, perdre des territoires. 

Certains commencent à penser que c'est l'un des trois que nous avons sauvé qui est agent double. En effet, ça ne serait pas impossible, mais celaparaît difficile. Les trois sont traités de la même manière. C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont confinés et n'ont aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Je penche plutôt vers une autre possibilité qu'on neconnaît pas encore. En attendant ce qui est mauvais, c'est qu'avec cette perte de territoire, le manoir dans lequel nous logeons se trouve près du front. À ce rythme-là dans quelques jours, on va devoir partir. Et nécessairement cela entraîne le fait que toute la meute sorte, qu'on or anise un grand déménagement. Tout ce chamboulement crée des tensions et on n'a pas besoin de cela, avec déjà le cas D. O et Ha Neul.

Ce que je craignais le plus a fini par arriver. Kris a réuni tout le monde pour annoncer notre déménagement, qui se déroulera demain. Ensemble, nous avons décidé de ne pas nous éloigner trop du front, puisque certains d'entre nous sont combattants et moi médecin. Le manoir qui s'éloigne du front sans pour autant rentrer trop dans les terres, c'est celui de Suho. C'est donc dans celui-là que nous allons emménager. 

La pluie a cessé, mais on ne sait pas pour combien de temps. C'est donc collectivement que l'ondécide de quitter cet endroit sur-le-champ. On a quelques affaires dans l'autre manoir donc on n'apas besoin d'en prendre, à part Han Neul. Heureusement que Kai avait prévu de la retrouver un jour ou l'autre et avait quelques affaires de fille dans son armoire. Mais il n'y en a pas dans celles de chez Suho. Elle prend donc un petit sac où elle met tout ce dont elle peut.

À nouveau, tout le monde est tendu et elle le sent puisqu'elle est sur ses gardes. Je pense aussi qu'elle craint aussi de retourner dans l'autre camp. Elle ne nous n'a jamais dit ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Ça pourrait lui faire du bien de parler, mais pour l'instant on ne l'ennuie pas avec ça.

Elle se dirige vers la voiture, mais notre leader l'arrête. Le chemin le plus court, c'est passer par la forêt, la forêt et pas le chemin. La vraie forêt. Les arbres, les ronces, les cailloux, les branches, les trous, les bosses. Il n'y a qu'à pattes que l'on peut y aller. Une fois transformés, c'est assez simple, même si c'est long. Mais avec Ha Neul, sachant qu'elle ne peut se transformer, on va perdre un précieux temps. Trop précieux, il va falloir que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la prendre sur son dos.

C'est assez délicat parce que c'est un peu contre la fierté des loups de laisser quelqu'un aller sur son dos. Mais l'avenir de la meute est en jeu et la fierté contre la meute ne fait pas le poids. Kai et moi on se propose. On a, à peu près, le même gabarit. On est assez robuste pour la porter sur une bonne trentaine de kilomètres (d'autres comme D.O, Chen ou Baekhyun ne tiendrait pas la distance). À elle de faire son choix. Dès que je me suis proposé, tout le monde a compris qu'elle ne choisirait pas son frère. Je suis vraiment désolé pour lui. Je n'en suis pas spécialement proche, mais je ne souhaite pas le voir malheureux. Mais je pense surtout à HaNeul. Même si je sais que depuis quelque tempsça va mieux, je sais qu'elle n'a pas mal souffert ces dernières années, et je veux qu'elle se sente le mieux possible. Sachant que je culpabilise un peu parce qu'elle est enfermée dedans et qu'elle ne peut pas se transformer, alors si je peux lui éviter de supporter son frère, alors je prends sur moi.  
On se transforme tous un par un, en premier Kris et en dernier moi, je reste proche d'elle parce que c'est impressionnant et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente prise au piège, entourée de tous ces loups.

 

Quand on se transforme en loup, ou pour moi en louve, mais c'est la même chose, notre caractère change un peu, on devient plus sanguin, on devient animal. C'est à ce moment que l'on voit vraiment le leader et l'influence qu'il a sur sa meute. Il n'est pas rare que certains se chamaillent. Si une donne un coup de patte à un autre, cela n'ira pas plus loin, mais si moi je me prends un coup de patte, je risque beaucoup plus. Mon corps d'humaine est bien faible par rapport ces créatures. Donc, je suis loin d'être tranquille. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une brebis. Je suis totalement à leur merci. Je suis reconnaissante à Lay de s'être proposé et surtout d'attendre que je me calme un peu avant de me laisser.

C'est un magnifique loup marron chocolat qui apparaît devant mes yeux. Je sais très bien ce dont est capable un loup, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une grosse peluche en face de moi. Je resserre les bretelles de mon sac à dos et fais les quelques pas qui me séparent de mon futur moyen de locomotion. Sur ce court parcours à pied, D.O trouve le moyen de m'énerver en passant à côté de moi et me bousculant légèrement, prétextant sa grande taille. Je retiens, mais je suis actuellement bien plus préoccupée par la peluche en face de moi et le front qui se rapproche. À certains moments, on entend presque les grognements et hurlements des combattants. Je suis sûre que comme ils sont transformés la meute les entend encore mieux que moi.

Lay fléchit légèrement ses pattes et d'un saut souple, j'atterris sur son dos. Comme je le pensais son poil est assez doux, mais je retiens surtout qu'il est chaud. Avec la pluie les températures extérieures sont assez fraîches et mon frère n'avait pas pour moi, malheureusement, pas de très chaudes vestes. Cette nouvelle source de chaleur est donc très appréciable.  
Pour ne pas trop modifier son centre de gravité, mais aussi et surtout pour éviter de me prendre des branches dans la tête, je me couche sur l'animal. Je ressens encore plus la chaleur et en particulier cette odeur de loup si caractéristique. Elle me manque un peu, mais je me console en vivant cette expérience par procuration, m'imaginant à la place de Lay. Sentir tous mes sens en alerte, la terre encore humide sous mes pattes, l'odeur du bois humide, les yeux des animaux, le goût de l'eau fraîche d'une rivière, la sensation de liberté. Kris part devant assez rapidement, suivi par quelques-uns. Pour éviter que je ne tombe, Lay commence à marcher, puis trottine, puis court sans pour autant aller très vite. Il trouve une vitesse de croisière et toute la meute se rassemble pour ne faire qu'une file indienne avec pour tête Kris et pour fin Suho.

Je pouvais sentir tous les muscles du loup bouger, sentir cette force, comparée à laquelle je suis insignifiante. Je faisais maintenant, environ cinquante-cinq kilos (il ne me manquait plus beaucoup de poids pour que je sois réellement bien) et, pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une brindille sur Lay. 

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je me trouvais dans un état de béatitude complet. Je n'avais plus peur, j'étais au chaud, j'étais dehors, et je chevauchais, si l'on puisse dire, la créature que j'étais. À part courir, moi aussi, à leurs côtés, je ne vois pas comment cet instant aurait pu se passer mieux. J'étais réellement bien.  
Le voyage dura plusieurs heures, pourtant jamais je n'avais vu le temps passer aussi vite. Lay avait la souplesse d'un chat, grâce à lui je ne suis ni tombée ni cognée, rien, j'ai juste volé, survolé la forêt.

Je regrette presque le moment où je suis contrainte de descendre de son dos, une fois que nous sommes arrivés à destination. Mon nouveau lieu de vie est clairement moins spacieux et dégagé que celui que je viens de quitter. Il a malgré tout son charme. Ce manoir ressemble plus à une grande maison, deux étages seulement, quelques mètres dégagés tout autour, avant que directement la forêt ne reprenne ses droits. Du lierre grimpe sur les murs, cachant l'infrastructure et seules les fenêtres sont nues. Cet endroit est beaucoup plus naturel.

Je suis la première à bouger puisque je descends du dos de Lay. Pour le remercier, parce que je sais que cela a du lui coûter et fatiguer un peu, je caresse son cou. Il décale sa tête pour plutôt mettre sa truffe sous ma main. J'esquisse un petit sourire et lui gratouille quelques secondes le museau. Les premiers commencent à se retransformer, retrouvant l'état dans lequel je les ai laissés, il y a quelques heures (et ils sont habillés! Leurs corps entier setransforme quand ils deviennent loup alors pourquoi pas leurs vêtements, et puis pour l'histoire ... c'est mieux hein, on ne va pas transformer cela en orgie...).

Suho s'avance vers l'entrée et ramasse une clé sous le paillasson. Plus cliché tu meurs, mais je pense que de toute façon, même avec la porte grande ouverte, la maison est si perdue dans la forêt que personne ne viendrait la cambrioler.  
Je suis le mouvement en entrant dans la bâtisse. Il fait assez froid et de ce que je comprends, Suho descend dans la cave pour mettre le chauffage. Aussi performant soit-il, à mon avis, il va falloir quelques longues heures avant que la température n'augmente.

Kris se poste face à moi.

\- Voici notre nouveau chez nous. Il y a beaucoup moins de chambre, seulement six, donc, il va falloir que tu dormes avec deux personnes. Alors ... hm ... comme tu t'entends bien avec eux, tu iras dans celle de Xiumin et Lay. Des objections?  
\- Aucunes.  
\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je te conseille de te coucher maintenant. Demain, on aura une longue journée et qui commencera tôt le matin avec une petite réunion obligatoire pour toi aussi.  
\- Très bien.

Il part toucher quelques mots aux autres, pendant que je suis mes nouveaux colocataires de chambre. Effectivement, je ne tombe pas trop mal.

 

 

 

Dans ma nouvelle chambre, se trouvent deux grandes armoires et deux lits doubles. Je ne sais pas trop comment on va se les partager, mais si possible j'aimerais en avoir un pour moi toute seule. Pas que je sois pudique, mais disons que la vie en communauté, c'est nouveau pour moi. J'ai déjà un peu de mal parce que je suis sans arrêt collée par une personne et que je dois me faire petit à petit à me laisser toucher, déranger par des gens vivant avec moi. Bref tout cela est assez déstabilisant pour moi qui aimerais la solitude dans mon lit. Je m'enferme dans une petite salle de bain pour me changer et me retrouver en pyjama. Quand j'en ressors, Xiumin et Lay sont dans ma chambre, eux-mêmes dans ce qui semble être leur pyjama, des bas de jogging. Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus: le fait d'avoir deux hommes à moitié nus dans ma chambre (il fautdire que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'envoir dans cet état d'habillement) ou le fait qu'ils ne semblent pas dérangés par la température ambiante qui doit être d'approximativement dix degrés.  
De les voir comme ça, me donne la chaire de poule.

\- Je te laisse le lit, je vais dormir avec Xiumin, ces prochains jours.  
\- Merci, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop.  
\- On fait parti de la même meute, alors la promiscuité, on connaît .  
\- Merci Lay.  
\- Ah oui, au fait, tient.

Il me tend ce qui ressemble à un petit coussin assez lourd. Je le regarde perplexe.

\- C'est une bouillotte, tu dois avoir un peu froid.

Une bouillotte, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Voyant que je suis pour le moins paumée, Xiumin m'explique que c'est une sorte de sac que l'on remplit d'eau chaude pour se réchauffer quand on a froid. Je me coucherai moins bête. Je me retiens bien de leur dire que dans mon ancienne vie, les bouillottes, ça n'existaient pas, plus tu avais froid, plus ils étaient contents... mais bon, ils doivent s'en douter.

Je récupère le précieux objet et me glisse dans les draps tout froids. Je déteste me sentir au froid, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que j'affectionne. Je me colle contre l'objet tempéré et laisse m'échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. J'entends de petits rires qui viennent du lit voisin. Ils peuvent bien rire eux ils n'ont pas froid. Ils ont beaucoup couru, alors ils sont tempérés, latempérature sous leur forme de loup (soit quarante-deux degrés) n'est pas partie ... donc, ils n'ont pas froid. Riez bien, traîtres, et puis s'ilsont froid, ils n'auront qu'à se serrer dans leurs bras, puisque la promiscuité les connaît. 

C'est une main qui me secoue légèrement l'épaule qui me fait émerger de mon doux sommeil. La lumière ne rentre que légèrement dans la pièce, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la nuit, les gouttes contre les carreaux m'indiquent que la pluie arepris. Je pousse la couverture pour m'asseoir. Un souffle d'air froid se glisse sournoisement sous mon corps. Illico, je me recouche sous la couverture. Je suis tellement bien au chaud que je pourrais me rendormir. Mais à nouveau cette main vient me réveiller, me caressant doucement la joue cette fois. Un geste comme cela, ça ne peut être que Lay. À contrecoeur je me lève et pars rapidement m'habiller avec ce que j'ai de plus chaud dans la salle de bain. 

Une fois habillée et complètement réveillée, je me rends compte qu'il ne fait pas si froid. Pendant ma courte nuit (puisque nous sommes arrivés ici aux alentours de deux heures du matin) la chaleur s'est propagée dans la maison. Actuellement, il fait même bon y vivre. J'apprécie quand même une petite veste sur mes épaules. Je descends, accompagnée de deux ombres et rejoins ceux qui attendent déjà dans le salon.  
Il est lui aussi beaucoup plus petit et pour que tout le monde puisse avoir des places assises, les derniers devront aller se chercher une chaise dans la salle à manger. Nous on n'est pas arrivés les derniers, donc, j'ai quand même ma place sur le canapé. De quoi me mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, surtout quand je vois que D.O. n'est pas en bas.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Dans deux jours, certains vont devoir retourner au front, notre permission est terminée. Je dirai demain de qui il s'agira. Pour l'instant, il faut surtout s'occuper de cet endroit. Ha Neul, on ne vient que rarement ici, mais là on va y être pour un petit moment donc il va falloir tout remettre en état. Aujourd'hui, Ha Neul, Chen, Tao, Xiumin, vous allez vous occuper de faire le ménage partout, vous êtes tous sous les ordres de Xiumin. Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai et Luhan vous faites un peu le tour des lieux pour voir si quelque chose a changé, s'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel sur le territoire, profitez aussi pour ramener un peu de bois sec si vous en trouvez. Luhan, ce sera à toi de les guider. Lay, Suho, Baekhyun et D.O, vous irez en ville pour faire le gros des courses. Suho, tu sais comment t'y prendre, tu fais plusieurs magasins pour ne pas attirer l'attention, vue les quantités. Moi je vais faire un rapide tour au QG pour voir avec les autres leaders. Compris? Alors au travail ! 

On reconnaît bien le leader, il dirige à la perfection, ne négligeant aucun détail, connaissant parfaitement ses troupes, déléguant même son autorité pour s'assurer du succès de chaque "mission".  
Rien ne me contrarie alors je me mets directement au travail. Xiumin et moi on s'occupe de l'étage, c'est plus simple puisqu'il n'y a que des chambres, les trois autres s'occupent de toutes les pièces du bas.

Moi je passe le balais, Xiumin la poussière. Je nettoie la salle de bain pendant que lui passe la serpière dans le couloir (les chambres en elles-mêmes ont aussi des moquettes ici) et aère. Comme les lits sont propres et faits, on n'y touche pas. On vérifie que des habitants nuisibles ne se sont pas introduits, puis on passe à la pièce suivante.

 

 

 

On met environ une heure et demie pour faire une chambre, donc en une bonne matinée, on a fait la moitié du travail. J'aurais même pas besoin de faire du sport, parce que c'est très fatigant et physique le ménage. On s'accorde une pause à midi. Je vois Tao qui rentre de dehors, avec quelques lapins dans les bras. Il se fait réprimander par Baekhyun qui vient juste de nettoyer l'entrée. Les lapins arrivent dans les mains de Chen qui se lance directement dans la cuisine, puisqu'elle est désormais propre et fonctionnelle pendant que Tao enlève ses chaussures.

\- Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les placards, alors je suis allé chercher le déjeuner. Je suis déçu, j'ai senti qu'il y avait des biches, mais elles sont trop sur leurs gardes pour que j'arrive à les approcher.  
\- Des biches? On a des lapins, c'est déjà bien.  
\- Voyons Ha Neul ... les lapins, c'est bien, les biches, c'est mieux ... mais ça se mérite. De toute façon je suis sûr que Chen va nous faire quelque chose de délicieux quand même.

Moi je trouve que le lapin, c'est bon quand même. Après avoir mangé, on s'est laissé une demi-heure pour digérer avant de repartir nettoyer. On en a clairement eu pour la fin de l'après-midi. Mais au moins toute la maison était propre. En bas aussi, ils ont fait du bon travail. La cheminée est prête pour accueillir des bûches, si elles arrivent un jour, la salle à manger est en ordre, et la table mise pour tout à l'heure. Tous les canapés et les mobiliers ont été époussetés, on n'a donc pas le derrière blanc à chaque fois que l'on s'assoit dessus et le sol est nickel. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la propreté hier, mais là maintenant c'est parfait.

À peine on se pose que les autres arrivent. D'abord, ceux qui patrouillaient dans la forêt. Ils reviennent avec une sorte de sanglier que Chen s'empresse de préparer du moins, en partie, dans la cuisine. Chanyeol, lui arrive avec des branches bien sèches auxquelles il met feu dans la cheminée. À nouveau une poignée de minutes plus tard, ce sont ceux qui sont allés faire les courses qui reviennent. Ils garent une sorte de petit fourgon dans une allée dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence et débarrassent unes dizaines de kilos, le véhicule. Il y a de tout, des produits ménagers, de la nourriture, des produits pour le corps, des boissons et un petit sac pour moi contenant d'autres vêtements. Je remercie discrètement Suho pour cette gentille attention. Enfin Kris revient, assez fatigué des kilomètres qu'il a parcouru, mais aussi fier que chaque groupe ait mené sa tâche à bien. 

Quand je vais me coucher, je me refais une bouillotte, parce que c'est trop bien. Sérieusement je vais tomber amoureuse de ce petit truc. Je me suis tellement donnée aujourd'hui que je pense que je dors avant que mes deux compagnons de chambre ne soient arrivés.  
Une nouvelle fois je dors très bien, terrassée par ma journée de travail. Quand je descends aujourd'hui, Baekhyun, Chen et Chanyeol, sont déjà en train de se courir après dans la maison. Sehun et Tao écoutent bruyamment la radio. Quelqu'un fait du bruit dehors, certainement entrain de couper à la hache du bois, à mon avis, Suho puisque je ne le vois pas dans la maison. Lay, Luhan et Kris, discutent assez bruyamment (pour pouvoir s'entendre). Tout ce bruit m'en donnerait presque mal à la tête, surtout de bon matin. Je vais me cacher sur le canapé en couvrant ma tête d'un coussin. Cela atténue un peu les bruits, mais ce n'est pas le silence. Je serais presque entrain de perdre patience quand je sens le canapé s'affaisser à côté de moi. Je relève légèrement le coussin sur ma tête pour voir Xiumin qui me fait un petit sourire. 

\- Viens à l'étage si tu veux, ça sera plus calme.

Je saute sur l'occasion, me relève, et suis Xiumin qui grimpe déjà les escaliers. On va se réfugier dans la chambre du fond, celle de Tao et Sehun apparemment. Xiumin me rassure quant au fait que ça ne les dérange pas, tant qu'on ne fouille pas. En quelques secondes un silence quasi parfait se forme, c'est tellement plaisant.

\- Tu veux qu'on joue aux échecs le temps qu'ils se calment en bas?  
\- Pourquoi pas.

Il quitte momentanément la chambre et revient avec le jeu. Ça va me faire du bien de travailler un peu mon cerveau et non mes muscles. Il en profite pour me montrer certaines techniques, astuces, stratégies que je ne connais pas. Après deux heures de jeu, je commence à combiner ce que je viens d'apprendre avec ce que je sais déjà depuis quelques jours. Xiumin n'est plus obligé de m'aider et se contente simplement d'être un bon adversaire.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, on ne va même pas manger. Tellement pris dans nos jeux et nos stratégies, on ne se rend pas compte que l'heure du déjeuner est dépassée. Au fur et à mesure des parties, il se met à me faire de moins en moins de cadeaux et à la fin de la journée m'avoue même qu'il doit se donner à cent pourcents pour garder sur moi un avantage. J'essaye de le prendre comme un compliment, mais c'est quand frustrant de faire tout ce que l'on peut et ne pas gagner une seule partie en une journée entière. Mais je sens que je progresse et qu'à un moment ou à un autre, l'élève dépassera le maître. 

En rejoignant les autres le soir pour le souper, Kris passe un léger savon à Xiumin. Ce dernier ne se défend pas, confirmant qu'il devra lui parler un peu plus tard. De mon côté, je rejoins la table et mange un bon repas, quelque peu réprimandée par Lay qui suit de près mon poids. L'atmosphère est un peu lourde ce soir, parce que demain matin certains devront partir. Et qui dit front, dit danger de mort.

À la fin du repas Kris annonce qui sont les "heureux élus". Ces derniers iront pendant quatre jours au front et ne reviendront que le cinquième. À leur retour une autre équipe partira pour quatre jours et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la prochaine permission de meute.  
La première équipe à quitter la maison est composée de Luhan, Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun et Kris. Les concernés se préparent donc pendant que les autres s'occupent du reste de la maison.

Savoir que certains partent demain et que rien ne garantit qu'ils vont revenir me retourne un peu l'estomac. D'autant plus que j'apprécie tous ceux qui partent. Je pense être aussi, si pas plus,angoissée qu'eux. Je hais toujours autant la guerre et la violence. Pendant ces dernières semaines, j'avais complètement oublié cette partie-là de la vie. Je vivais juste dans la paix, la douceur, latranquillité tout simplement. Je replonge dans l'horreur de ma vie, la guerre tout simplement. 

 

Ce matin très tôt une partie de la meute est partie, et l'ambiance à la maison est devenue bien plus calme. Même Ha Neul est devenu très calme. Un peu trop même. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très expressive, là elle redevient muette et sombre comme à son arrivée. Ça doit certainement avoir un lien avec le départ des autres. Mais elle ne dit rien, même pas à moi, alors je ne sais pas.

Elle divise ses journées en deux. Elle passe toute sa matinée à faire du sport et son après-midi et sa soirée enfermée dans sa chambre avec Xiumin. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font parce qu'on ne les entend pas du tout et qu'à chaque fois qu'ils sortent de cette chambre, le plus âgé est dans une profonde réflexion. À tel point qu'il n'entend pas quand on lui parle, verse l'eau à côté de son verre, loupe sa bouche avec sa fourchette. Vraiment celam'intrigue, mais je ne dis rien. 

Quatre jours plus tard, les autres sont revenus. Par chance il n'y a aucun blessé grave. De simples petites coupures qui, dans deux jours auront complètement disparu sans ne laisser aucune trace. Ils sont justes très fatigués, même Kris, mais Xiumin insiste lourdement pour lui parler seul à seul. Ils vont tous les deux s'enfermer dans la chambre du leader. J'ai beau lancer des regards interrogatifs à tout le monde même Ha Neul, personne ne sait de quoi, il en ressort. J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi tient-il à lui parler? Pourquoi juste tout les deux? Pourquoi maintenant? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec son état de la semaine? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Ha Neul?


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai bien vite quelques réponses puisque le lendemain, avant de nommer la prochaine équipe à partir, il insiste pour qu'avec Luhan, nous nous voyions tous les quatre pour une discussion des plus sérieuses. Pour éviter toutes oreilles indiscrètes, on se rejoint dehors, un peu à l'écart de la maison.

\- Vous avez certainement remarqué que Xiumin et moi avons déjà eu une conversation hier, c'est pour la continuer et pour avoir vos avis que je vous ai demandé.  
\- Depuis quelque temps je joue avec Ha Neul aux échecs et je peux dire que son niveau est au moins aussi bon que le mien, mais elle ça fait moins d'un mois qu'elle y joue. Niveau stratégie, elle sait combiner des coups ... même moi j'ai du mal. Elle a une facilité impressionnante. Je pense qu'elle pourrait être un atout en ce qui concerne la stratégie de notre clan.   
\- Quoi? Tu veux l'emmener au front?  
\- Je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée, mais vous êtes les plus rationnels alors je compte sur votre aide pour faire mon choix définitif.

Je suis assez partagé. Je sais qu'elle se plaît dans tout ce qui demande de la concentration et de la stratégie, j'ai bien vu ça les deux premières semaines avec les casse-tête. Mais je reste méfiant parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est avec nous. J'ai pu passer à côté de certains choques psychologiques. Là-bas la violence, la pression, ça peut lui faire perdre les pédales. Sachant que, depuis cinq jours, elle est moins bien, je suis vraiment sceptique.   
Une fois que j'ai expliqué cela, Luhan nous fait part de ses craintes. 

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ses capacités, juste une fois là-bas. Avec tous les loups autour d'elle, ça va craindre un peu. Elle va faire attraction. Et certains seront, sans doutes, réticents de laisser une nouvelle approcher de la stratégie.  
\- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais en même temps son esprit logique est vraiment formidable. En côtoyant des personnes encore meilleures que moi elle pourrait vraiment détenir un atout. Elle réfléchitdifféremment de nous. Peut-être parce que c'est une fille ou pour une autre raison, mais elle est bien plus tacticienne. Moi je prévois deux coupsd'avance, elle au moins quatre ou cinq. Et peut-êtremême qu'elle sait des choses sur l'ennemi que nous ne savons pas.   
\- Pourquoi ne pas alors faire un essai avec elle? Demander l'avis d'autres leaders. Si jamais ils ne sont pas d'accord, quelqu'un la compagne sinon elle peut être utile.

Grâce à cet avis Luhan tranche et convainc Kris. Ha Neul partira avec l'équipe du lendemain.  
Quand Kris l'a annoncé à tout le monde, en même temps que le nom de ceux qui accompagneraient, je ne vous cache pas que certains ont râlés, comme D.O qui se trouvais aussi parmi les appelés. Mais personne ne peut remettre en cause la décision du chef de meute.

Kris, Ha Neul, D.O, Kai, Xiumin et moi partirons demain un peu avant le lever du jour.  
La principale concernée ne semble ni contente ni contre cette révélation. J'espère qu'elle va tenir bon, parce que sinon je vais m'en vouloir.

Le ciel noir commence à devenir doucement gris quand Kris vient nous réveiller vite fait, je m'occupe de Xiumin et Ha Neul pendant que lui va réveiller les derniers.  
Dans un sac je mets un peu de matériel de soin, et elle prépare un sac avec des vêtements féminins. Je pense qu'une fois de plus c'est moi qui vait la porter donc c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de tout ce qui la concerne pendant le trajet. Comme celui-ci va être deux fois plus long que celui d'il y a quelques jours, j'ai peur qu'elle ait un peu froid. Je lui pose en plus des siennes une de mes vestes polaires sur ses épaules.

On se rejoint tous dehors, elle encore avec son petit sac sur le dos. Elle laisse la veste ouverte puisqu'elle s'allongera sur mon dos. Elle se fait petit à petit au fait de voir des loups, mais elle semble toujours impressionnée. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera sur le front avec plusieurs dizaines de loups.

 

 

Je vais aller sur le front, mais il est hors de question que je combatte, faire de la stratégie, ça doit pouvoir se négocier. De plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir depuis que l'on m'a sorti de l'enfer. Maintenant, je me dis que si je peux aider ce clan, alors je ferais ça pour mon père. Il m'a abandonné certes, mais si j'étais à sa place, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait? Si mon père m'avait choisi moi et pas mon frère, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé? Et puis j'ai une pointe d'optimisme en moi, peut-être qu'avec mon aide, la victoire sera en route. Je ne ferais pas pencher la balance à moi toute seule, mais je peux faire avancer d'un pas et d'autres prendront la relève derrière moi. 

Une nouvelle fois je me trouve sur le dos de Lay. J'apprécie de me retrouver dans ce poil soyez et chaud. Je me mets comme il faut, m'accroche fermement. Je me prépare mentalement à ce que je sois assez chahutée ces prochains jours, mais j'essaye aussi de me détendre, de profiter de cette balade, de la force et de la vitesse grisant de l'animal en dessous de moi.

Peu à peu le jour se lève et le paysage autour de moi change, je perds complètement la notion du temps. Je comprends que nous sommes tout près quand j'entends des grognements innoffensifs, et pas de loups. Je glisse dans l'oreille de Lay de s'arrêter. Une fois immobile je descends et lui gratouille le museau pendant deux secondes. Kris et les autres se sont arrêtés aussi. Je vais déjà être le centre de l'attention, pas besoin d'arriver en chevauchant un loup. Et puis comme ça, je préserve la dignité de Lay.

Eux sous leur forme de loup, avançant dans cette sorte de clairière qui doit servir de QG ou de base avancée. De tous les côtés je vois des loups qui marchent, se reposent, se battent gentillement, discutent. Mais quand ils nous voient arriver, et surtout moi, ils cessent tout. Certains commencent à se rapprocher, mais Kris d'un grognement les gardes à bonne distance. Comme je l'avais deviné je suis le centre d'attention. Même s'ils n'avancent plus, ils sont tous tournés dans notre direction. Certains sont étonnés et d'autres se mettent en position de défense. Ridicule! Avec leur vue, ils voient bien mon collier, comment est-ce que je pourrais les attaquer? Mais pour moi c'est pas la même chose.

Moi j'ai le droit d'être stressée, parce que s'il se passe quelque chose, je ne suis qu'une faible humaine par rapport aux forces qui m'entourent. Je suis donc loin d'être tranquille, malgré ce que je peux montrer. Je reste assez près de Lay, Kris se place de l'autre côté. Kai et Xiumin ferment le convoit pendant que la demi-portion l'ouvre.

 

 

 

On rejoint une sorte de tente dont l'entrée est bien gardée. Pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, ce que je vais appeler ma meute, doit se retransformer en humain.  
On pénètre enfin à l'intérieur. Je me sens légèrement mieux, puisque je n'ai plus autant de paires d'yeux sur moi. Dans cette tente, se trouvent d'autres personnes, certainement des leaders, vu leurs charismes.

\- Bonjour, voilà la jeune fille dont je vous parlais, la soeur de Kai, Ha Neul.   
\- Bonjour Ha Neul, je suis Yongguk et je suis le chef ici. Je te présente RapMonster et Suga qui sont nos tacticiens en chef. Pour l'instant, ce sont les seuls que tu aies besoin de connaître.   
\- Très bien.   
\- De ce que j'ai entendu, tu as vécu avec nos ennemis pendant le trois quarts de ta vie, et tu as été récupérée, il y a quelques mois à peine.   
\- C'est exact.   
\- J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais une très bonne logique et tactique.   
\- On m'a dit ça.   
\- Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour travailler avec nous?   
\- Je ne suis pas contre.   
\- Très bien. Je ne te cache pas que l'on va être très méfiant à ton égard, mais je suis d'avis que tu donnes un coup de main. Bienvenue ici.

Xiumin reste avec moi, de même que les dénommés RapMonster et Suga tandis que les autres sortent. Je m'avance vers ce qui ressemble à une table et j'y vois dessus une carte de leur territoire. Sur cette carte se trouvent de nombreuses figurines représentant nos positions et les positions ennemies. J'ai l'impression d'être comme en face de Xiumin avec l'échiquier. Le plus grand des deux vient se placer à côté de moi afin de m'expliquer comme se trouve la situation et me décrypter la carte.   
Je l'écoute sans rien dire et me concentre sur ce que je vois. Il va falloir établir des priorités, parce que vu comme les combats estéparpillé, on ne va jamais s'en sortir. Il va falloir tromper l'ennemi. 

Je demande si je peux bouger ce qui se trouve sur la carte pour faire des essais. On me l'accorde et je passe plusieurs heures à créer des formations, agencer des plans. Mais rien ne marche, il y anécessairement une faille dans notre plan. 

Je décide de faire une petite pause pour manger, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la carte et les figurines, que j'ai remis à leur place initiale. Quelque chose me chiffonne, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. 

À la fin de la journée, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé, mais je suis certaine que quelque chose est éronné sur la carte. Personne n'a semblé le remarquer, donc, il va falloir que je me débrouille toute seule. Je mange toujours dans la même pièce et passe une partie de ma nuit à travailler encore sur la même table. Je ne suis jamais seule dans la pièce, il y a toujours une personne pour me surveiller. Je fais ce que je peux pour oublier cette présence et me concentrer sur ce que je vois. 

Je finis par m'endormir dans un fauteuil de la pièce. Je me réveille aux premières lueurs du jour et continue mon travail. J'ai beau réfléchir encore et encore, je ne trouve pas l'erreur, et, pourtant, je sais qu'elle est juste là, sous mes yeux. C'est vraiment frustrant. J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais pas seule. 

En parlant de ça, Suga rentre et se dirige rapidement vers la table. Il effectue quelques modifications pour remettre, sur la table, la situation actuelle qui a légèrement changée pendant la nuit. On se pose tous les deux en face de cette nouvelle table pour réfléchir. Les seuls sons que l'on peut entendre, sont les bruits de nos respirations, pour dire à quel point nous sommes concentrés et silencieux.

Et là, comme ça, sans rien faire, ça me saute aux yeux. Comme une évidence. Comme si au-dessus, il y avait une enseigne lumineuse clignotante pour me dire l'endroit exacte de l'erreur.  
Un petit hoquet de surprise passe mes lèvres, mes yeux sont très grands ouverts et mes mains sur ma bouche comme pour éviter de crier. Mon voisin se retourne vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. Avant de lui expliquer quoi que se soit, je repositionne une bonne partie des pièces sur la carte. Avec la nouvelle disposition, tout prend un sens, une logique. Tout est expliqué.  
J'ai enfin la solution à la question de pourquoi depuis quelques mois le clan dont je faisais parti ne fait que perdre du terrain et que toutes les tentatives de le reprendre, se soldent par des échecs.

\- Maintenant la carte est juste.

En bougeant légèrement leur position mais surtout en rajoutant un poste de surveillance à un endroit stratégique, je suis capable d'expliquer leur soudaine puissance. Ce point de surveillance, j'en avais un peu entendu parler pendant mon séjour là-bas. Il était en construction pendant de nombreuses années et beaucoup de gens comme moi ont été forcé de travailler là-bas. Et quand une personne partait, elle ne revenait pas. Et puis du jour au lendemain plus personne n'est parti. Je pensais qu'ils avaient abandonné et trouvé un endroit moins dangereux à la construction, mais j'avais juste faux. Pour être sûr que personne ne trahirait le secret de ce poste, ils assassinaient tous ceux ayant participé à la construction et une fois finie, ça a été silence radio dans ce lieu, car il commençait à être utilisé. Avec ce poste de surveillance, il est très facile de voir les alentours et donc, très facile de repérer une attaque ennemie bien avant que celle-ci ne frappe, et ça marche exactement pareille pour notre défense, ils doivent pouvoir en apercevoir les points faibles.  
Ce petit baraquement qui doit contenir à peine une demi-douzaine de loups aurait pu leur permettre la victoire si je n'étais pas là. Car oui je l'ai démasqué alors que sa plus grande défense est qu'il n'est connu de quasiment personne. Car il est terriblement efficace, certes, or il est fragile, isolé et la zone proche l'entourant regorge de cachette. Un jeu d'enfant de prendre cet endroit avec une équipe discrète et efficace. Je me doute que ce n'est pas le seul de leurs atouts et le détruire ne nous accordera pas la victoire, mais ça arrêtera?l'hémorragie et redonnera confiance à ce clan. 

Comme Suga ne semble toujours pas comprendre, je prends sur moi pour faire un long monologue et lui expliquer tout ce que je sais. À la fin de mon explication, il va chercher les leaders qui sont Rap Monster, Yongguk, et Kris. Il leur explique la situation, étant honnête sur le fait que c'est moi qui ai trouvé la faille. Il explique alors ce à quoi il a pensé pendant quelques secondes pour détruire cet endroit stratégique. Soudain prise de fatigue, je suis partie m'allonger dans un fauteuil. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé. Être extrêmement concentrée, pendant plusieures heures d'affilées, c'est dûr et sachant que je n'ai pas dormi plus de trois heures, c'est la limite pour mon corps. Il faudra que je m'entraîne à être plus endurante parce que ça ne va pas le faire.

Lay arrive à côté de moi, il semble perdre légèrement son sang-froid, tâtant mon poul en même temps qu'il prend ma température et me posant mille questions.  
Je le rassure en lui disant que c'est la fatigue et que j'ai juste besoin de me reposer pour aller mieux. Il tient quand même à me faire manger très calorique pour que je me remette plus vite. Comme je ne suis plus seule (du moins que l'on est plus que deux) et qu'il y a plus de monde dehors, puisque nous sommes en pleine journée, je suis beaucoup moins tranquille pour dormir. Je prends à nouveau sur moi et demande à Lay s'il veut bien rester avec moi pendant que je dors. J'ai horreur de me montrer faible, et pourtant c'est bien ce qui est en train de m'arriver en ce moment. Mais c'est Lay donc ça va. Je suis bien plus proche de lui, assez pour arriver à lui demander ce genre de chose. Je dirais même que c'est le seul auquel je peux me permettre ça.

 

 

 

 

Après quelques heures de sommeil, je me lève et rejoins cette fois Rap Monster. Il m'apprend que Suga est parti se reposer comme il m'a gardé toute la veille. Je soupire doucement parce que ça m'énerve toujours autant d'être en permanence surveillée. Avec ce leader, je travaille encore toute la nuit. Maintenant que je suis bien reposée, je peux réfléchir autant qu'il m'en plaît.   
Et ce leader est un tacticien bien plus performant que son second. J'ai l'impression qu'il me ressemble un peu, puisqu'il réfléchit à plusieurs coup d'avance. Il préfère passer par plusieurs étapes pour éviter la moindre perte stratégique. Malgré cette similitude, je réfléchis tout de même, un peu différemment de lui. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais notre manière de penser n'est pas tout à fait la même. Nous échangeons beaucoup sur ce que nous pourrons faire pour les prochaines attaques et en combinant ce que chacun proposait.

Les quatre jours sont passés très vite. Je ne peux pas prétendre être triste de quitter cet endroit, mais je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis contente. J'y ai pris mes marques, et en très peu de temps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place. Je pouvais enfin apporter quelque chose d'important. J'étais bien plus considérée et j'étais dans mon élément. J'espère du plus profond de mon coeur que ce que j'ai dit servira et que l'on arrivera à reprendre les terres que nous avons perdues. Exactement de la même manière que nous sommes arrivés, je quitte les lieux entourés de mes gardes du corps, puis quand nous sommes assez loin, je grimpe sur le dos de Lay. 

Je suis littéralement entrain de tomber amoureuse de cette sensation. Il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que je suis en mesure de faire pour l'instant. Je sens qu'il accélère au fur et à mesure. Je pouffe de rire. La vitesse, c'est ce que je préfère quand je suis transformée en loup. Sentir le vent fouetter son poil, voir le paysage défiler très rapidement devant ses yeux, avaler des kilomètres et des kilomètres en très peu de temps. Je rigole un peu et comme il semble voir que cela me plaît, il commence à aller vraiment plus vite. Je sais très bien qu'il ne pourra pas tenir la distance, mais nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques minutes de la maison, donc, il se lâche et ça me fait tellement plaisir. En quelques mètres à peine, il dépasse tout le monde dont mon frère. Il esquive les arbres et file à la vitesse du vent. Je m'agrippe plus fort et ris cette fois de vive voix. Je suis vraiment heureuse à ce moment. Une bouffée de pure joie qui me fait oublier tous mes soucis. Il n'existe plus que Lay, moi, les arbres, la terre au sol, les feuilles qui frôlent mon visage et cet air qui s'engouffre par toutes les mailles de mes vêtements. 

Je m'arrête de rire quand on s'arrête devant la porte, je reprends mon souffle pendant que lui redevient humain. Il respire vite aussi et j'essuieune larme qui a lâchement coulé. C'est donc de très bonne humeur que je rentre dans la maison, surprenant quelque peu ceux qui se trouvent dans l'entrée. Mais je dois avoir une mauvais étoile... Dès que tout va un peu trop bien dans ma vie, il y a quelque chose qui vient gâcher le tableau et cette fois ça ne rate pas non plus. Je suis dans l'entrée,entrain de quitter mes chaussures pour ne pas salir le sol que Chen vient apparemment de laver, quand la porte s'ouvre violemment venant claquer le mur. Tout le monde se retourne et je vois Kai qui vient, toujours aussi violemment, pousser Lay qui ne passe pas loin de tomber. Mon frère semble très énervé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est clairement hors de question qu'il touche à Lay. 

Comme je fais à peu près la même carrure que mon frère, je n'hésite pas et me dirige vers l'altercation. Exactement comme il vient de faire à Lay, je le repousse pour qu'il se recule, me mettant bien droite devant Lay, en face de mon frère, le regardant dans les yeux avec toute la rage qui vient de s'emparer de mon être. Jusque-là çapouvait encore aller, personne n'avait pété de câble, mais ça ne va pas attendre plus longtemps. 

Je m'avance vers mon frère, afin de me retrouver à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. En faisant ça, je m'étais légèrement décalé et personne ne se trouvait dans mon dos ... enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Je suis complètement bloquée sur celui qui se trouve devant moi, tellement que je ne sens pas celui qui vient de se glisser derrière moi. Je ne le remarque que quand il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, certainement pour me faire reculer. Sauf qu'on ne se met jamais dans mon dos, et on me prend encore moins par surprise. Un réflexe de survie étreint mon corps et sans demander l'avis à mon cerveau, mon buste se retourne brusquement, mon coude en avant pour viser la tête de celui qui m'attaque en traître. Mon coude arrive avec force dans la mâchoire de ... demi-portion. Recevant ce coup de plein fouet, il recule brusquement. Mais à ce moment-là c'est trop tard. Devant mes yeux repassent tous mes souvenirs, enfin mes cauchemars. C'est comme si en une fraction de seconde, j'étais devenue folle. Qu'il était mon ennemi et que je devais absolument le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour assurer mon avenir. 

 

Je n'ai rien vu si ce n'est D.O tombé par terre puis Ha Neul à califourchon sur lui, le poing levé comme si elle allait le frapper. Ses lèvres sont clairement retroussées et un grognement les traverse. Ne pas pouvoir se transformer joue sur ses humeurs et elle doit, à mon avis, être susceptible. D.O ce n'était pas le moment d'attaquer. Je peux voir qu'elle se retient parce que pour l'instant le poing ne tombe pas sur le visage du garçon, mais elle tremble et je ne sais pas combien de temps, elle va pouvoir tenir. C'est Tao qui réagit le premier et qui se jette sur Ha Neul pour la pousser. D.O, légèrement sonné et surtout surpris reste à terre. Ha Neul de son côté est maintenue au sol par Tao. Il s'arrange pour la bloquer solidement sans lui faire mal. Kai me laisse tranquille pour aller voir son petit ami. Et c'est tout bonnement après la bataille qu'arrive Kris. Il pousse une bonne gueulante pour savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pour calmer un peu la tension, il nous envoie tous les quatre dans une chambre différente et lui va discuter avec Suho. 

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va se calmer, parce que ce n'est pas bon de la voir comme ça. Et avec ces histoires, j'ai même pas pu mettre au clair les choses avec Kai. S'il est venu me "voir", c'est parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié le fait que je le double avec Ha Neul. À son avis, j'ai voulu le rabaisser alors que ce n'était absolument pas mon intention. Moi je voulais simplement faire plaisir à Ha Neul. En plus, je suis sur qu'elle va prendre plus que nous, alors qu'elle n'y est absolument pour rien dans cette histoire. 

Après une bonne heure, Kris nous a autorisés à revenir dans le salon. Malgré la joie de revenir tous en un seul morceau, l'ambiance est encore un peutendu, surtout à cause du fait que Ha Neul ne semble pas se calmer. Elle ne cesse de tourner en rond, de soupirer et ses muscles restent tendus. Kris vient alors me demander de faire quelque chose, plus précisément de l'emmener faire un tour dehors histoire dont elle se calme vraiment. 

Je décide de l'emmener voir le plus beau panorama de la forêt, un endroit où j'aime bien aller parce que l'on est au calme. Je lui conseille de s'habiller chaudement parce que l'endroit où je l'emmène est assez frais. Elle ne rechigne pas et fait ce que je lui demande. Pour la fatiguer un peu, je décide de faire le chemin à pied. On en a pour un bon vingt minutes en marchant à un rythme soutenu. Je reste un peu en retrait quand on arrive à destination. En un instant, elle s'immobilise. La bouche grande ouverte de même que ses yeux, elle observe le paysage à perte de vue. La forêt et la forêt encore, le soleil qui commence à descendre qui rend les nuages roses, une rivière qui serpente pour finir dans un lac d'où repart un autre affluent. La nature à l'état pur. Doucement elle longe la falaise (à bonne distance tout de même du bord) pour observer le plus possible. Après plusieurs minutes, je m'approche enfin d'elle. 

\- C'est beau, hein?  
\- Lay c'est ... magnifique.  
\- C'est mon endroit préféré. J'aime bien venir ici quand nous logeons chez Suho. C'est calme.  
\- Wow.

Je m'assois pour regarder le long plongeon du soleil et elle vient s'installer à côté de moi à environ un mètre. Le vent ne souffle pas trop, mais il fait encore assez frais, et le soleil se couchant, les choses ne s'arrangent pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle en est consciente ou pas, mais elle se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Elle finit par se caler à mon épaule. Elle est bien plus calme, mais elle tremble quand même. Est-ce qu'elle aurait froid? Après avoir travaillé aussi durement pendant ces jours au front, je peux comprendre qu'elle soit fatiguée aussi. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire? Est-ce qu'elle va mal le prendre? 

Je passe mon bras au-dessus de son épaule. Je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais non, elle s'est encore plus collée à moi. Repliant ses jambes contre elle, elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule.   
Assez pour ne pas dire très content de moi je reporte mon regard sur le paysage. Je ne suis pas frileux, mais avec elle contre moi, je ne risque pas d'avoir froid. J'ai tellement d'autre chose à penser à cet instant précis.

Quand les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissent derrière les montagnes boisées, je reporte mon regard sur elle. Elle a les yeux fermés et respire profondément et lentement. Je pense qu'elle s'estendormie, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce genre de chose puisse avoir un tel effet sur elle. Mais puisque le soleil est à présent couché, la luminosité baisse rapidement de même que les températures, il est temps pour nous de rentrer. 

Je me relève doucement, elle est tellement endormie qu'elle ne se réveille même pas. Elle a l'air tellement bien, calme, pas peureuse, pas septique, pas sur ses gardes, pas en colère. Simplement bien. Pour ne pas l'ennuyer et la réveiller, je la prends délicatement dans mes bras et commence à marcher. Avec les balancements de mes pas, elle se calle plus contre mon torse, la tête contre mon coeur. Il bat tellement vite à ce moment. Et c'est loin d'être du à l'effort physique. 

 

 

 

 

Je toque du pied dans la porte pour que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. C'est Suho qui le fait et il est pour le moins surpris de nous voir comme ça. Il voit tout de suite qu'elle dort, donc, il se tait et conseille à tout le monde de faire de même. Je la monte à l'étage et la couche dans son lit. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour lui faire la bouillotte que je glisse contre son corps. Je redescends ensuite dans le salon et rejoins les autres qui commencent à manger. L'ambiance est assez détendue, grâce à la Beagle Line qui fait des siennes. 

 

Je ne me suis réveillée que le lendemain matin. Quand je suis allée en bas, c'est, comme si rien ne s'était passé. À mon avis, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je me suis "vengée" et je pense qu'il aura compris. Kai semble reprendre sa vie de son côté et Lay, pour changer, est calme. Tout est redevenu comme avant. Mais puisque la meute est appelée pour le front, à nouveau, Kris fait la liste de ceux qui vont devoir partir. Je reste ici, mais Lay, Kai, Tao et Kris, pour changer, doivent partir. 

Je ne suis pas tranquille pour Lay. Il enchaîne les missions, et hier soir à cause de moi, encore, il n'a pas pu se reposer.   
Je suis donc un peu angoissée de le voir partir. Il essaye de me rassurer et je fais ce que je peux pour lui faire croire que ça marche. Il aura assez à se préoccuper de lui sur le front pour qu'il se fasse encore du souci pour moi. J'arrête de jouer la comédie dès qu'il part. Xiumin me rejoint.

Il me tient compagnie, on fait des parties d'échecs, où j'arrive quelques fois à le battre. Je continue de faire du sport, ayant, de temps en temps, le droit de faire un saut dehors tant que je suis sous bonne surveillance. 

Le temps me paraît très long. De plus, il pleut assez souvent, j'en profite donc pour rester collée à la fenêtre. J'adore le beau temps parce que je peux aller me promener dehors, mais j'adore aussi regarder la pluie tomber, surtout quand je suis derrière un abri, au chaud. Voir toute cette eau couler petit à petit, des flaques se former, les gouttes qui roulent sur les nouvelles feuilles, les nuages noirs qui assombrissent le ciel, le tonnerre dont les vibrations traversent tout mon corps, le ciel qui s'illumine, de temps en temps, à cause des éclairs.   
C'est définitif, j'aime l'orage tant que je suis au chaud et au sec. J'ai l'impression qu'il me ressemble un peu, c'est puissant et imprévisible et, pourtant, ces petites gouttes semblent tellement inoffensives. 

C'est lors d'une des rares accalmies de la journée, que les quatre loups reviennent. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que quelque chose clochait quand je n'en ai vu apparaître que trois, le quatrième sur le dos du premier, sur le dos de Kris. Depuis ma fenêtre, je les ai vus arriver avant les autres. Je me suis précipitée dans les escaliers, les ai dévalés aussi vite que mes jambes me l'ont permises, pour ouvrir la porte à Kris qui vient juste d'arriver.

Il entre dans la maison, soutenant Lay qui ne semble pas pouvoir marcher seul. Je me précipite pour aider Kris et amener Lay jusqu'au canapé. Je l'y couche pendant qu'il retient un petit cri. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Et puis c'est lui le médecin non? Comment il va faire pour se soigner, si c'est lui-même qui est blessé. La panique monte rapidement en moi. Mes yeux font des allers-retours entre Xiumin qui m'a rapidement rejoint, Kris qui me doit des explications et Lay qui semble peu à peu reprendre son souffle. 

Suho arrive avec la trousse de premiers soins de Lay. Kris lui explique rapidement ce qui s'est passé.

\- Lay a fait partie d'une mission commando et il a été blessé au ventre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est peu profond, mais il a une plaie assez longue sur le ventre. Il nous a dit qu'il se sentait assez bien pour rentrer, mais au milieu du chemin, il s'est effondré. On a vu que sa plaie s'était rouverte. 

Suho demande à beaucoup de mondes de partir, histoire qu'il soit un peu tranquille pour recoudre Lay. Apparemment, lui aussi maîtrise la médecine, mais bien moins que Lay. En tout cas, il en sait assez pour le recoudre. Kris et Chanyeol l'aident à remonter les escaliers et, je le suis. Il le couche dans son lit, je me mets à côté de lui, à genoux par terre. Il semble dormir, mais il est assez mal. J'attrape sa main, comme si je pouvais le soulager. Et même si cela ne semble pas lui faire du bien, moi je suis un peu rassurée de le sentir à côté de moi et en vie. Dans la soirée, Suho vient lui faire une piqûre de morphine. Après celle-ci, Lay semble vraiment aller mieux, il semble dormir exactement comme il le fait chaque jour, pas comme un blessé. Je laisse à Xiumin mon lit, car il ne va pas dormir avec un blessé, et moi je ne compte pas dormir.   
Je prends juste une grosse couverture que je pose sur mes épaules, et reste assise par terre, à côté du lit où le médecin principal de la meute dort.

Il reprend connaissance, le lendemain matin.

\- Ha Neul? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?   
\- Ce que je fais par terre?! Tu te fous de moi?   
\- Ben non...   
\- Tu es blessé, alors pourquoi tu as dit que tu pouvais rentrer si c'est pour t'effondrer après, encore plus blessé qu'avant?! Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point tu as fait peur à tout le monde!   
\- Même à toi?   
\- Même à moi, oui!   
\- C'était pour rentrer plus tôt...   
\- Pardon?   
\- Je voulais rentrer vite, parce que si l'on attendait, tout le monde allait se faire du souci et toi aussi.   
\- Mais on s'en fout si je me fais du souci. Et c'est certainement pas en agissant comme ça que tu vas me rassurer.   
\- Je suis désolé.   
\- Tu sais quoi, tu ne te lèveras que pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je vais rester là, avec toi, et tant que ta blessure ne sera pas complètement refermée, tu ne bougeras pas d'un pouce.   
\- Ha Neul ...   
\- Non! Tu n'as rien à dire, la prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras! 

Je peux paraître énervée, mais j'ai surtout eu très peur. J'aurais fait comment si Lay avait été bien plus gravement blessé? Et s'il était ... mort? Non! Jamais je n'envisagerai cette possibilité. J'apprécie beaucoup de monde ici, comme Chanyeol, Tao, Chen, Xiumin, ... mais je ne supporterais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, à lui plus qu'aux autres. 

C'est lui qui a pris soin de moi quand je suis arrivée. C'est lui qui m'aidait à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. C'est lui qui m'a fait faire de merveilleuses balades sur son dos. C'est lui qui m'a fait faire mon premier tour dehors. C'est lui qui m'a sorti d'affaire quand je suis sortie seule, sans autorisation. C'est lui qui s'est inquieté de ma santé quand j'ai fait un petit malaise sur le front. C'est pour lui que je me suis "battue" avec D.O. C'est lui qui m'a montré ce panorama magnifique depuis la falaise. C'est le seul qui a réussi à traverser ma carapace.   
Il représente tellement pour moi qu'il n'a pas le droit de mettre comme ça, sa santé en danger, de mettre sa vie en danger.

Je comptais vraiment rester là, pour le surveiller, pour prendre soin de lui comme lui a pris soin de moi. Quitte à mettre mon entraînement en suspension... J'aurai fait ça pour lui.   
Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Le soir de son réveil, Kris fait une annonce pour désigner les prochains à aller au front, et je ne sais par quel miracle, mon nom se trouve dans cette liste, de même que ceux de Chanyeol et Kris. Nous ne sommes que trois puisque nous n'irons pas combattre, simplement discuter stratégie.

Je passe ma nuit dans mon lit, Xiumin a dit qu'il prendrait le canapé pour cette fois. Ça me permet de me reposer un maximum, tout en restant près du blessé. 

À nouveau, c'est avant que le soleil se lève, que nous devons partir. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je quitte Lay. Je sais bien qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que ça arrive, mais j'ai très peur qu'il se passe quelque chose quand je ne suis pas là. J'arrache plusieurs promesse à Xiumin pour qu'il prenne soin et surtout surveille Lay. 

Comme évidemment je ne peux pas me transformer et que je n'aurais ni le temps ni la force de faire le chemin à pied, je grimpe sur le dos de Chanyeol. Je suis étonné de voir que ça ne le dérange pas de me servir de moyen de locomotion. Chanyeol est un fort guerrier et je pensais qu'il devait avoir une grande fierté. Mais non, il a l'air content de pouvoir m'aider. Il a vraiment un très grand coeur et pense aux autres avant de penser à lui. J'aime bien ce genre de personne, bien que je ne sois pas une profiteuse. 

 

 

 

 

Comme avec Lay, on s'arrête un peu avant le front pour que je finisse le reste à pied. Je suis toujours aussi tendue et je déteste toujours autant être le centre d'intérêt, d'autant plus que, cette fois, je n'ai que deux gardes du corps. Mais, comparé à la dernière fois, les regards ne sont pas les mêmes. Lors de ma dernière et première visite, les regards étaient méfiants, craintifs, étonnés et vigilants tandis qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont presque jaloux, reconnaissants et un peu plus confiants et je ne connais pas la raison du pourquoi ce changement soudain.   
On se dirige vers la tente où je suis accueillie pour la seconde fois par des leaders, Yongguk et Rap Monster et le second de ce dernier, Suga. Ils ont l'air bien plus détendus que la dernière fois et m'accueillent avec le sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?

C'est avec un sourire encore plus grand que Suga m'explique ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Grâce à ma trouvaille de la dernière fois, des progrès inespérés ont été faits. L'ennemi a cessé de conquérir des territoires, et comme nous venons de créer une brèche, nous nous y engouffrons et reprenons peu à peu, mais rapidement les terres qui nous appartiennent. Grâce à ses nombreuses victoires, le moral du clan est au plus haut. Tout le monde croît en la victoire, et tout le monde a retrouvé l'envie de se battre.   
Moi dans tout ça, je suis bien contente d'avoir permis de faire un grand pas en avant, mais sachant que je ne suis pas sur le front en lui-même, pour moi pas grand-chose ne change. Le regard des autres sur moi ne me fait rien, ils auraient pu continuer à me regarder comme une bête de foire, cela ne me fait pas plus d'effet que tous ces regards remerciant de maintenant. 

Yongguk, en tant que chef de ce clan s'avance vers moi avec un sourire rassurant. Là je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre?   
Absolument rien.  
Je le regarde dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il me dise au plus vite ce qu'il a me dire. Il prend une grande inspiration et demande à Kris d'approcher. 

\- En remerciement et preuve de confiance par rapport à ton travail de la dernière fois. Tu es désormais libre de choisir la meute dans laquelle tu vas rester, et surtout tu n'es plus obligée de porter ce collier.

C'est comme si le temps autour de moi s'était arrêté. Que tout se passe au ralenti, et que cette dernière phrase se répète encore et encore dans ma tête. L'air me paraît aussi plus doux, le soleil plus brillant, les personnes plus belles. Rien ne semble plus important, tout superflu, même cette guerre me sort de la tête. C'est tellement bon de me dire que je vais être libre, mais en même temps j'ai du mal à y croire. 

Kris qui est à côté se déplace pour être devant moi. Il sort d'une de ses poches une clé qui rentre dans une serrure de mon collier. J'entends un petit "clac" significatif et enfin je sens la masse du collier glisser de mon cou pour rester dans la main du leader.   
Automatiquement, mes mains se posent sur cette partie de mon corps. Il m'est tellement bizarre de ne plus rien sentir. C'en est presque gênant par le manque... mais je sens toute la puissance revenir dans mon corps. Je me sens enfin moi, complètement moi, entièrement moi. Plus soumise à qui que ce soit, maître de moi-même et de mes transformations. 

Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer quand je suis contente, mais j'ai plutôt envie de courir de partout, de sauter de partout, de crier de partout. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été comme ça, au contraire, plutôt froide et calme. Je ne me reconnais plus, ça m'en effrairait presque. 

Il me reste encore un choix à faire, même s'il me semble évidement. Le choix de ma meute. En effet, je pourrais quitter celle dans laquelle je suis actuellement pour une nouvelle qui me correspondrait plus. Et même si je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Kai et surtout avec D.O, il y a aussi des personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup comme Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin et surtout Lay. Il est hors de question que je quitte ma nouvelle famille.

Kris semble ravi de mon choix, mais reprend vite son air sérieux. Même si la raison de ma venue ici est en parti pour cette promotion, je ne vais pas me la couler douce. La guerre est loin d'être gagnée, et je dois encore travailler avec Suga et son leader pour confectionner la suite de notre attaque. Les choix sont désormais bien plus ouverts. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de territoires à reprendre, donc, il faut établir des priorités stratégiques pour les reprendre. Il faut aussi prévoir un plan de défense en cas de contre-attaque. Bref, je n'ai absolument pas le temps de chômer et c'est avec une énergie nouvelle que je me mets au travail. 

Je prends bien plus soin de moi, et fais des nuits et des repas corrects, cette fois Lay n'est pas là pour me soigner si j'abuse. En parlant de ça, j'ai hâte de le voir pour savoir si sa blessure guérit bien et pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce nouveau travail me plaît beaucoup plus, car il ressemble beaucoup aux parties d'échecs que je faisais avec Xiumin, sauf que là il y a beaucoup plus de pion et que les règles ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes. Mais les réflexes que j'ai pris grâce à ce jeu ressortent et je suis capable de prévoir plusieurs coups à l'avance. Suga m'est d'une grande aide parce qu'il connaît bien plus le terrain. 

Suga, au fil des jours, devient un peu comme Xiumin. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai à peu près confiance et avec qui je peux utiliser mes pleines capacitées cérébrales sans risquer de me retrouver seule à faire la discussion. Comme avec Xiumin, j'apprends de lui et me perfectionne dans le maniement de la réflexion et de la stratégie. Mais d'après ce qu'il me dit, son leader est encore plus fantastique. C'est le plus intelligent du clan et que je pourrais beaucoup progresser si je le côtoyais plus. Et c'est ce que je risque de faire lors de mes prochaines visites. Pour l'instant, il reste plus avec Yongguk pour régler d'autres problèmes dont je n'ai pas à savoir le contenu, mais puisque les choses s'arrangent, il va pouvoir revenir à son poste habituel, c'est-à-dire avec Suga, désormais avec nous.

Le séjour, pour ne pas changer, a duré quatre jours et au bout de ce laps de temps, il était temps pour nous de retourner chez Suho. Avec l'avancement des choses, d'ici quelques mois nous pourrons retourner dans le manoir de Kris qui est, il faut l'avouer, bien plus spacieux et adapter au nombre de la meute.

Comme je tiens à faire la surprise à Lay, je veux que ce soit le premier à me voir en tant que loup, je demande à Chanyeol, pour la dernière fois, de faire le chemin sur son dos. Il accepte avec un sourire qui ne le quitte jamais. Pour une fois, le chemin me paraît trop long. Je suis vraiment impatiente de retourner dans ma meute. J'ai hâte de le revoir. Mais en même temps je commence un peu à angoisser.   
Et si Lay était déçu? Si désormais il ne veillait plus autant sur moi? Si mon apparence de loup ne lui convenait pas?   
Et je sais que toutes ces questions sont existentielles, quelle que soit leur réponse, je vais continuer de vivre, continuer à être libre. Mais maintenant j'accorde une grande importance au regard des autres ... non pas aux regards des autres, à son regard. 

Moi qui ne voulais pas m'attacher, je suis en train de me contredire. Mais tant pis, je suis dans un moment d'euphorie totale que c'est, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Si je m'attache à des personnes, ... et bien tant pis. Si je souffre après, se sera après. Là, j'ai juste envie de profiter, de faire tout ce que j'ai envie. De rattraper tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire pendant le reste de ma vie. De m'amuser, d'être un peu joyeuse pour fois, moins sur mes gardes, faire confiance aux autres, rire, profiter. 

Toutes ces pensées diverses et variées embrument mon esprit qui ne capte qu'au dernier moment que je me trouve devant la porte, que le grand moment arrive puisque je suis enfin de retour. Je saute littéralement du dos de Chanyeol et rentre directement dans la maison pendant que les garçons sont en train de redevenir humain. Je sens tous les regards surpris sur moi. Mais je m'en fous, il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai envie de voir tout de suite. Je monte rapidement les escaliers et toque à la porte, tout de même, avant d'entrer. Je le trouve assis sur son lit, en train de lire. Il lève ses yeux vers moi, voit l'élément manquant et me fait un grand sourire. 

\- Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial !   
\- Merci. C'est grâce à toi.   
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?   
\- Sans toi je serais morte ou dépressive ou je ne sais pas ... mais c'est grâce à toi que je vais aussi bien.   
\- Alors, je suis content. Tu es revenue à pattes?   
\- Non, je voulais te montrer en premier, alors Chanyeol a accepté de me porter une dernière fois.   
\- Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre, mais te faire plaisir. Mais ça me fait chaud au coeur que tu me dises ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Et pour en ajouter à ma joie, il soulève son t-shirt afin de me montrer la fine ligne blanche qui se voit à peine sur son ventre. Il a guéri vraiment très vite. Il se lève donc et vient se placer en face de moi. Il n'a pas envie de me faire attendre plus longtemps et me propose d'aller faire un essai dehors. Je suis comme un enfant qui a hâte d'essayer un nouveau jouet. 

Je dévale dans le sens inverse les marches de l'escalier. Comme il fait beau ce soir, tout le monde est encore dehors pour discuter avec mes deux compagnons de voyage. 

Le premier qui se défile de la conversation pour me féliciter, est Xiumin, puis ensuite Chen, puis Tao, Suho, Sehun et les autres. Kai me fait un tout petit sourire, préférant prendre ses distances comme je lui ai conseillé. Je ne veux pas être en mauvais terme avec lui, et une relation à distance comme ça me suffit très bien. Le dernier à me gratifier est D.O, lui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de lâcher un gros soupir. Doit-il peut-être, se sentir inférieur maintenant ? Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais vu sa taille humaine, sa carrure de loup ne doit pas être très impressionnante. Je dois certainement être plus imposante que lui, alors il doit se demander s'il doit faire profil bas. Je pense que c'est une bonne méthode, mais venant de lui, je reste sur mes gardes et m'attends à tout.

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, tout le monde, ou presque, me pousse à me transformer, que ce soit par curiosité ou parce qu'ils savent que j'en ai envie.   
Mais leurs voix, je ne les entends pas, seulement celle de Lay qui me dit de faire attention et de profiter. 

C'est la première fois depuis de longs mois que je ressens cette sensation. La chaleur part de mon coeur pour se propager dans mon corps, les sens s'aiguisent, le corps grandit et se modifie. La fourrure naissant sur ma peau, mes canines devenant bien plus longues, ma truffe apparaissant dans mon champ de vision, un cinquième membre poussant au bout du dos (ma queue).

 

Tout le monde était pressé de savoir à quoi elle ressemblerait une fois louve. Premièrement, parce que personne ici n'a vu de louve, même Kai puisqu'ils ne se transformaient pas encore quand ils ont été séparés. Deuxièmement, parce qu'un loup est toujours unique, surtout par sa couleur. Enfin, parce que vu son physique et celui de son frère qui lui ressemble énormément, elle ne peut être qu'un animal sportif, vif, grand et robuste.

Et là, je la vois enfin apparaître devant moi. Son pelage est composé d'un magnifique gris nuage, donc, nuancé avec des teintes plus claires et plus foncées. Une de ses oreilles est blanche ce qui la rend adorable. Les traits de sa tête sont beaucoup plus fins que la plupart d'entre nous, sauf peut-être Luhan. Mais surtout, comme je le pensais, elle ressemble à son frère. Un vrai physique de guerrière.   
Je vois sa respiration devenir rapide, comme si elle tentait de sentir le plus de choses possible, ses yeux parcourir toutes les directions, ses pattes commencer à trépigner d'impatience sur le sol qu'elles vont bientôt fouler avec puissance. C'est la naissance d'une nouvelle Ha Neul.

Moi je ne peux pas trop forcer, mais les plus jeunes que sont Sehun et Tao, de même que notre leader, pour parer à toute éventualité, se transforment. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant trois louveteaux et une mère. Kris les regarde, un peu à l'écart, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème, pendant que les trois plus jeunes s'amusent, se tournent autour. Et puis d'un coup, ils se mettent à courir dans les environs de manières à rester dans le champ de vision de tout le monde (même si c'est sans doute non intentionnel). Au départ Ha Neul, est un peu à la traîne, parce que ses réflexes reviennent doucement alors que ceux de Sehun et Tao sont parfaitement en place. Mais elle ne tarde pas à les rattraper, jouant sur son physique avantageux pour juste prendre l'avantage. Elle est rapide, souple, agile et réactive. Par jeu, les deux loups (les garçons) se mettent à la poursuivre, et même à deux, ils ont du mal à la coincer.

Tous ceux qui sont restés humains finissent par s'asseoir par terre ou sur des pierres pour discuter avec Chanyeol qui nous informe des nouveautés de la situation. Après une heure dehors, tout le monde rentre et Ha Neul ne fait pas exception, même si elle fait un peu la tête de ne pas pouvoir rester plus dehors.

Comme je vais beaucoup mieux, tout le monde retrouve son lit et, avec Xiumin, on remarque qu'elle s'endort rapidement, certainement terrassée par les fortes émotions de la journée. Je profite de ce moment de calme pour faire le point.  
Je suis vraiment très content pour elle. Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça et on voit bien que c'est de la joie à l'état pur qu'elle ressent, je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'elle voulait se transformer et qu'elle ne pouvait pas. La savoir libre me rend donc heureux... mais j'ai aussi, au fond de moi, une pointe de tristesse. Maintenant qu'elle est parfaitement guérie, qu'elle est parfaitement libre, peut-être qu'elle ne voudra plus être aussi proche de moi. Elle va peut-être vouloir prendre ses distances. Elle n'aura certainement plus besoin d'être protégée. J'espère au fond de moi qu'il n'en sera rien, mais si ceci se passe comme ça, je serais obligé d'accepter... parce que le plus important, c'est elle et son bonheur.

 

Yongguk a décidé de nous laisser une semaine de pause afin que je m'intègre officiellement à la meute en temps que louve. J'ai donc profité de ce temps pour tester mon corps, et faire enfin de lui, transformé, ce que j'avais envie. Quand j'étais dans le camp adverse, mes transformations servaient à des combats, des travaux donc aucune liberté. Pour prouver ma valeur aux autres, et surtout à Tao, je suis un jour partie seule à la chasse, et me rappelant d'une discussion que l'on a eu le premier jour de notre installation ici, j'ai chassé ... des biches. Et je suis arrivée à en tuer une. Je pense qu'eux misent sur leurs forces et leur rapidité, mais les proies en face sont plus rapides et passantes dans des endroits plus petits, donc évidemment que cela ne marche pas et, finalement, ils se contentent de lapins. Mais moi j'ai compris, il faut faire les choses avec finesse et discrétion ... je ne crois pas que ce soit le style de Tao. 

Et c'est tout contente qu'un midi, j'étais revenue avec ce gros morceau de viande que Chen à pris plaisir à cuisiner et nous encore plus à manger. Je suis bien d'accord avec Tao, le lapin, c'est bon mais la biche, c'est délicieux.  
Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la semaine s'est terminée et les missions ont repris. Sans que j'en sois vraiment étonnée, je fais partie de l'expédition et Lay doit encore se reposer un peu.

 

 

 

 

Cette fois-ci, le chemin me paraît bien différent. Les notions de temps, d'espace, de distances, mes sensations, tout est différent et décuplé. Pour ma sécurité, lorsque j'étais sur un loup, il n'utilisait pas sa vitesse à son maximum, mais maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus à se soucier de ce détail, tout le monde va au plus vite et ça nous fait gagner un temps précieux.   
Grâce à mon entraînement de ces derniers mois, quand nous arrivons à destination, je ne suis pas plus essoufflée que le reste de la meute. Preuve que je suis prête physiquement. 

Encore une fois, dans cette plaine, je sens tous les regards sur moi. C'est effectivement la première fois qu'ils me voient en louve, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, ils voient arriver un nouvel étranger. Mais cette fois je suis fière d'arriver comme ça. De montrer que même si je suis une fille, même si je suis nouvelle, même si au début les leaders n'avaient pas totalement confiance en moi, maintenant tout va pour le mieux. Je leur suis d'une grande aide (sans vouloir me vanter), ma forme physique ne cesse de s'améliorer, j'ai un bon et important poste dans le QG, j'ai une meute qui m'apprécie et que j'apprécie. Que demander de plus? Absolument rien et c'est pour ça que même si l'idée de m'amuser dehors est bien plus attirante, je rentre dans la tente, ma seconde maison pour rejoindre Suga et Rap Monster.  
Ce dernier m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence et confirme que ma présence est indispensable. Que ma logique et ma clairvoyance sont certainement à ce stade la plus grosse arme de leur clan.

Mais ce n'est pas le seul à vouloir travailler avec moi. Yongguk est aussi venu me voir, me complimentant sur mon physique. Connaissant la valeur de mon frère jumeau et au vu de ce qu'il voit pour l'instant. Il voudrait essayer de m'entraîner au combat. Dans le meilleur des cas, selon lui, je pourrais devenir une très bonne guerrière, dans le pire, je saurais me défendre en cas d'attaque.

Il y a encore quelques jours, j'aurais complètement refusé de servir de combattante. Ça aurait été impensable, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière à présent. Je me dis qu'au moins si je suis blessée, il y aura toujours Lay pour me soigner, et que je pourrais repasser du temps avec lui. Et que si lui aussi est obligé de faire une mission, je pourrais aller avec lui et le protéger pour qu'il ne blesser pas comme il y a quelques semaines.

Lay et encore Lay.

Mais je sais pourquoi mon opinion a changé, je sais pourquoi maintenant, me battre ne me dégoûte plus... parce que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison et, cette raison s'appelle Lay. 

 

 

 

 

Mais il y a un problème. C'est que mon entraînement durera plusieurs semaines complètes, intensives et consécutives. Pendant cet entraînement, il me sera donc impossible de rentrer. Impossible de revoir les autres, impossible de revoir Lay.   
Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour commencer ce nouveau défi, mais à une seule condition, celle de pouvoir voir Lay une dernière fois.

J'obtiens cette autorisation dans l'heure et comme Yongguk veut commencer le plus vite possible, il me demande de le faire tout de suite. Désormais puisqu'ils font assez confiance en moi, j'ai le droit de retourner chez Suho seule. 

Sans faire attention à ceux qui se trouvent sur mon chemin, je commence à courir en humaine et d'un saut je me transforme en canidé gris qui court bien plus vite pour rentrer chez lui. Pas vraiment que je porte de l'importance aux regards des autres, mais au moins ils savent qui je suis et on ne viendra pas m'ennuyer lors de ma préparation. Je cours aussi vite que possible, quitte à être fatiguée une fois arrivé. De faire le trajet me permet de penser, clairement : à ce que je suis en train de faire, à comment Lay va réagir, me demander si c'est une bonne idée, me demander si je vais y arriver, Si, j'en suis capable.   
Et la réponse est oui ! Oui, je vais y arriver, oui, j'en suis capable, oui, je vais le faire, et oui Lay sera content pour moi. 

Requinquée par cette motivation, je cours encore plus vite et fais le reste du chemin en peu de temps.

Comme j'arrive pour ainsi dire en catastrophe, c'est-à-dire en courant, seule et pas le jour où je suis censée rentrer, tous sont surpris et un peu inquiets. Je les rassure en leur disant que ce n'est rien de grave et que je veux seulement voir Lay. On me dit qu'il est parti se reposer dehors, dans son, je cite, "jardin secret".  
Je comprends tout de suite l'endroit où il se trouve. Je repars aussi tôt. Je tente au mieux de me rappeler le chemin et c'est surtout grâce à son odeur que je retrouve sa trace. 

Il est là, assis, regardant droit devant lui, sur le rebord de la falaise. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est assez dangereux et je n'aime pas qu'il fasse ça. Je redeviens humaine et lui se rend compte de ma présence quand mes pieds font du bruit en marchant. Il se lève en me regardant perplexe.

\- C'est dangereux que tu restes assis là.  
\- Je ... D'accord ... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
\- Je suis venue te parler et discuter un peu avec toi.  
\- D'accord ... Mais tu n'es pas censée être au QG?  
\- Si, mais j'ai eu une autorisation pour venir te voir.

Je vais m'asseoir à l'endroit exact où l'on s'était couché et que je m'étais endormie la dernière fois et il me rejoint.   
Je lui fais alors part de la raison qui me ramène ici, ne loupant aucun détail. Au fur et à mesure que je lui explose mon point de vue, je le vois baisser la tête et se replier sur lui-même. Je me mets à genoux en fasse de lui afin de lui relever la tête. Il fuit mes yeux, pourquoi?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air content ...  
\- Ce n'est pas ça ...  
\- Alors quoi?  
\- Ce n'est rien.  
\- Lay, ne me ment pas!  
\- C'est ....  
\- Tu peux parler librement, je ne vais pas te juger.  
\- ... Je suis inquiet. J'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.  
\- Mais ce n'est qu'un entraînement.  
\- Yongguk est un très grand combattant et pour voir tes limites, il n'aura pas peur de te bousculer. Et si tu es à la hauteur de ce qu'il pense, tu iras certainement faire des missions dangereuses comme ton frère.  
\- Mais on n'est pas encore à ce niveau-là.  
\- Non, mais ça arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te retrouver dans le même état lors de ton arrivée.   
\- Tu es vraiment inquiet pour moi?  
\- Bien sûr, ça me rend malade.  
\- Alors, je vais te faire deux promesses. Celle de faire très attention quand je vais m'entraîner et celle de t'attendre pour faire mes missions. Je demanderai à n'en faire que quand tu seras avec moi. D'accord?  
\- Oui, ... merci.

Puis en silence, on est resté comme ceci, à regarde le paysage avec le soleil haut dans le ciel, aujourd'hui. Quand il a entendu le bruit de mon ventre, il a décidé que l'on ferait mieux de rentrer pour manger un bout. 

Je lui ai alors proposé de faire le chemin sur mon dos. Il m'a regardé assez bizarrement, mais je lui ai dit que c'est pour le remercier des nombreux trajets que j'ai faits sur lui. Au début, il a refusé, disant qu'il allait me faire mal, mais j'ai pas mal insisté et de toute façon, je sais que j'en suis capable.   
Une fois sur mon dos, je suis partie en trottinant légèrement, plaçant de légères accélérations de temps en temps, lui faisant quelques frayeurs. Au final, il a bien rit et c'est de bonne humeur que l'onest revenu dans la maison. 

Tout le monde est à table, et Chen ne fait que rajouter deux assiettes pour nous. J'explique alors, beaucoup moins en détail, la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, mais je garde pour moi les deux promesses et la réaction de Lay. Chanyeol est très content que je devienne une combattante et m'a demandé si un jour, jevoudrais bien faire un combat avec lui. Je lui accordais, sachant que j'aurais toutes mes chances, et que quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait attention de ne pas me blesser. Comme j'ai dit oui à lui, j'ai aussi du dire oui à Sehun et à Tao, nos deux maknaes combattants. J'explique aussi quelles sont les nouvelles, les bonnes nouvelles, du front. 

Comme je ne dois retourner au front qu'au lendemain matin, je fais ce que je veux de mon après-midi. Avec Lay, je prépare un petit sac de vêtements et d'affaires pour moi. Disons que là-bas, ils ont une grande pièce où se trouvent pleins de vêtement et d'affaires pour garçons, donc, ils se les partagent, et il en a de toutes les formes, matières, et tailles ... mais ils n'en ont pas pour fille, il faut donc que je prenne mes propres possessions. En fin d'après-midi, je fais une partie d'échecs avec Xiumin, nous avons de nombreux spectateurs qui parient des tâches ménagères sur la victoire de l'un de nous deux. Cette fois, c'est Xiumin qui finit par gagner de justesse. 

Comme je dois partir tôt le lendemain, je ne vais pas me coucher trop tard. Lay m'accompagne. Une fois que je suis en pyjama et prête à plonger dans mes draps, il vient se mettre en face de moi, il semble gêné.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander une dernière chose?  
\- Euh... oui ...  
\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave.   
\- Si tu veux...  
\- J'ai besoin une dernière fois, de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu es avec moi.  
\- J'ai dit que c'était bon, pas besoin de te justifier.  
\- Merci Ha Neul.

Il se couche dans mon lit et vient se coller à moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne connais absolument pas cette sensation, mais je sens que je dois rougir un peu, mais surtout que je suis bien. Lay est une vraie bouillotte et malgré ses muscles, est très confortable. 

 

 

 

 

Le réveil m'oblige, malheureusement, à me lever. Je ne suis plus aussi confiante que la veille par rapport à ce que je vais devoir faire pendant les prochaines semaines. Pas que Lay m'ait effrayée, absolument pas ... mais j'ai des remords à le laisser. Il a l'air tellement mal. Mais je suis sûre de ce que je veux faire. Et même s'il n'est pas d'accord, c'est avant tout pour lui que je vais devenir une combattante. Donc, c'est persuadée que je me prépare. Comme il est tôt, il est le seul qui m'accompagne dehors, y tenant vraiment.

Je me transforme en louve et lui pose dans ma gueule une lanière du sac que nous avons préparé ensemble hier. Il reste en face de moi et se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur le bout de ma truffe, puis vient serrer mon encolure de ces bras. Je tourne légèrement mon cou pour le serrer contre moi. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud qui traverse l'épaisseur de ma fourrure et s'échouer sur ma peau. Je sens ses petits doigts s'accrocher à mon pelage, je sens sa respiration et les battements de son coeur rapides. Il finit par me lâcher et me souhaiter bonne route, les yeux légèrement brillants. Cela me fait un peu mal au coeur.

Je dépose le sac à terre et fait un pas pour annuler les trois qu'il a fait à l'arrière. Je me retrouve séparée de lui de quelques centimètres et pour lui redonner un peu de bonne humeur, je lui fais une bonne grosse léchouille qui lui prend toute la joue.   
Il rigole.

\- J'en ai de partout maintenant ... 

Et il me dit une dernière chose pendant que je reprends le sac pour partir, pas question d'être en retard. 

\- Au fait je ne te l'ai pas dit ... mais tu es très belle en louve. Dorénavant je t'appellerai ma petite boule de poils. 

Je laisse passer un petit couinement en guise de rire et m'en vais. Je suis remontée à bloc pour commencer ce qui va changer définitivement ma vie.

Je traverse la forêt par le même chemin, heureuse de me retrouver seule. Je n'ai personne devant moi, personne derrière moi donc personne ni à suivre ni à attendre. Je fais une pause pour boire quand je le veux, et si je souhaite dévier de quelques mètres du chemin, je le fais. Là je suis vraiment libre et qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

J'arrive à la base, me retransforme en humaine, mets le sac sur mon dos et rejoins la tente. J'aperçois Suga et RapMonster travaillant encore sur la carte. Je pose mon sac dans un fauteuil et m'approche des deux hommes.

\- Salut, vous ne savez pas où est YongGuk?  
\- En mission, il devrait revenir en fin de soirée. Tu t'es finalement décidée à suivre son entraînement.  
\- En effet.  
\- Puisqu'il n'est pas là, ça te dit de nous aider, grâce à toi, les choses bougent beaucoup en ce moment.

Un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres. C'est beaucoup plus marrant quand les choses avancent que quand tout est statique. Je m'étire et me poste de l'autre côté de la table analysant ce que j'ai devant moi.  
Le travaille avec Suga est tout à fait différent du travail avec RapMonster. Suga est déjà très doué, mais son leader est un vai génie. Chacune de ses paroles sont réfléchies plusieurs fois avant de passer ses lèvres, en seulement quelques secondes. Il est très perspicace et pense à tout. J'ai définitivement trouvé un nouveau maître. 

Durant tout le reste de la matinée, j'ai appris de RapMonster et je n'ai qu'une hâte, recommencer. À midi, on a le droit avec une vraie pause et en tant qu'invitée de Yongguk et tacticienne, je suis invitée à la table des dirigeants. À celle-ci se trouve, forcément, RapMoster, Suga, une place libre (celle de Yongguk) et plusieurs autres personnes dont j'ignore leurs identités. Suga me les présente : Himchan (second de Yongguk), Jin (s'occupe des ressources alimentaires sur le camp), Junsu (médecin en chef de la base), Taeyang (s'occupe d'organiser les permissions et les départs en mission de chaque loup de l'alliance) et enfin Jackson (s'occupe de l'entraînement des nouveaux, Yongguk sera présent, mais pour les simples entraînements de musculations ou de cardio, c'est Jackson qui s'en occupe).  
C'est donc avec ce dernier et Yongguk que je vais passer les prochaines semaines.

 

Le dîner se déroule assez calmement et, le sujet de la guerre actuelle n'est pas mis sur le tapis une seule fois. Je les comprends, ils y baignent déjà jour et nuit, pas la peine d'en parler en plus le midi.   
Je passe la première partie de mon après-midi à aider une nouvelle fois le duo de tacticiens et la seconde à dormir et, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Ha Neul, tu devrais aller dormir.  
\- Pourquoi? Il n'est que quatre heures de l'après-midi.  
\- Yongguk ne te laissera pas te reposer et je pense que tu t'es levée tôt pour venir.  
\- Mais je me repose en vous aidant ...  
\- Pas de mais, tu n'as pas à aller loin, va te coucher sur le canapé et on ne veut plus t'entendre.

C'est donc contrainte et forcée que je me suis couchée et je finis par m'endormir, tellement le silence est reposant.

Le soleil est couché et je sens que l'on me secoue. Rapidement mes yeux s'ouvrent, mon esprit revient dans notre monde et je reconnais Suga. Apparemment, il est l'heure de se réveiller, car Yongguk n'allait pas tarder. Je me lève, sors pour me mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage et respirer l'air frais.

Je passe mon repas du soir en tête en tête avec lui pendant qu'il m'explique comment va se passer le mois qui va suivre (comme il le dit si bien, il ne faut pas perdre de temps). J'ai donc appris que demain, dès que le soleil sera levé, je vais commencer par un test qui visera à connaître mes aptitudes actuelles. Donc, test de sport, test de réactivité, test d'improvisation, test de combat, test de précision et certainement d'autres.

Je dormirais dès cette nuit dans un petit local en compagnie de deux autres jeunes, Zelo (qui fait partie de la meute de Yongguk) et Seungri (qui fait partie de la meute de Taeyang). Notre entraînement commencera et finira en même temps. Nous aurons des épreuves individuelles ou collectives. Bref, tout un programme.

Dans ce local, il y a un lit et une petite armoire par personne, ainsi qu'une salle d'eau (on devra faire la queue). Zelo, en tant que plus jeune, par en premier se laver pendant que nous deux restons et profitons de ranger nos affaires. Je commence par défaire mon sac, puis range chaque petite affaire quand je tombe sur une enveloppe que je ne reconnais pas. Mon nom dessus m'indique pourtant que j'en suis le destinataire. Je prends cette lettre, dépose mon sac et vais m'asseoir sur le lit. 

 

Je l'ouvre et y découvre une lettre ainsi qu'une petite chaînette de cuir. 

" Coucou Ha Neul, c'est Lay.   
Je te confie ce petit bracelet qui m'appartient.   
Une façon pour moi de veiller sur toi malgrè que je ne sois pas à tes côtés.   
Tu pourras me le rendre ou le garder à la fin de ton entraînement.   
Prends-en soin et surtout prends soin de toi.   
Tout le monde pense à toi et te supporte, moi encore plus que les autres. À bientôt et je ne te le repèterai jamais assez, fais attention à toi! " 

 

Je ne suis pas émotive au point de pleurer, mais ce petit mot et ce petit cadeau me font vraiment très plaisir. J'enfile directement le petit bijoux à mon poignet et me promets de faire exactement ce que Lay m'a dit. 

 

 

 

À la fin de la première journée, je suis complètement claquée. Je savais que ça allait être dure et je ne suis pas déçue. Il en est de même pour les deux autres. Les vingt-neuf prochains jours promettent d'être éreintant. Mais je suis ici de mon plein grè.

Dès les prochains jours, on a pu apercevoir les forces et les faiblesses de chacun: Zelo est particulièrement agile mais prêche en force, Seungri est bon meneur d'équipe, mais a du mal avec la réactivité, de mon côté pour ce qui est physique, je m'en sors, pour ce qui est mental encore plus (merci à ma captivité), mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le travail d'équipe, je dirais même que c'est presque catastrophique. J'ai trop eu l'habitude d'être seule, de devoir me débrouiller toute seule et la seule personne à laquelle je fais totalement confiance est Lay. 

Quand les choses sont dures (relativement souvent) physiquement, il faut se servir de son mental. Pour moi, il y a deux choses qui me font tenir. Premièrement, me dire que je fais les choses pour moi, si je souffre, c'est parce que je l'ai décidé et c'est pour servir une cause qui est la mienne, personne ne me force. Deuxièmement, Lay, si je le fais, c'est pour lui aussi, je pense à son sourire, à sa fossette, à ce qu'il a fait pour moi et ce que je pourrais lui apporter quand je serais devenue plus forte. Ces deux choses me font tenir. 

 

Voilà un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle est partie et, pourtant, je n'ai qu'elle en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Est-ce qu'elle s'en sort? Est-ce qu'elle est toute seule? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas blessée? Est-ce qu'elle dort suffisamment? Est-ce qu'elle fait attention à elle? Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi comme je pense à elle?   
J'aurais quelques réponses d'ici deux ou trois jours quand Kris, Chanyeol et Tao, reviendront puisqu'ils ont fini leurs permissions. De mon côté, je fais de mon mieux pour guérir la plus vite possible et pouvoir retourner aussi au front. À la fin de cette semaine, je serais guéri et je ferais du renforcement musculaire pendant quelques jours avant de pouvoir y retourner et enfin la voir. 

Sans elle, les journées sont longues et la chambre me paraît vide le soir, même avec Xiumin. Après plusieurs mois en sa compagnie où je ne l'ai pas quitté plus de quatre jours, environ dix jours sans la voir c'est bien trop long. Et quand je me plains, il y a toujours Chen ou Baekhyun pour se foutre de ma tête. Et moi je ne peux rien, leur répondre puisqu'ils ont raison. Je m'inquiète plus que ce que je devrais plus, grand-chose ne m'importe à part elle. Dans quelle galère, est-ce que je me suis encore fourré moi? 

Tao m'a rejoint dans ma chambre. Avant même d'aller voir les autres, il est venu de lui-même dans ma chambre pour me transmettre les informations que j'attends tant. 

\- Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien ... 

Premier soupir de soulagement d'une longue liste au fur et à mesure qu'il me raconte ce qu'il sait. 

\- ... elle s'en sort vraiment pas mal, à part l'esprit d'équipe. Ce n'est pas son fort, mais je peux tegrantir qu'elle fait vraiment de son mieux pour s'améliorer et que ça porte déjà ses fruits.   
\- J'aimerais être avec elle pour l'aider.   
\- Elle aussi. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais ça se voit. Elle porte sans arrêt un petit bracelet qui, il me semble, t'appartient.   
\- Je lui ai mis dans son sac quand elle est partie.   
\- T'es gaga mon pauvre.   
\- Je me passe de tes commentaires espèce de louveteau.   
\- Gnagnagna. Bref, elle va bien, elle s'en sort bien donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.   
\- Merci Tao.   
\- Mais de rien. 

 

Deux semaines et demie. Mon corps commence à me tirer un peu. La fatigue s'accumule un peu plus de jours en jours. C'est le mental et l'esprit d'équipe qui nous fait tenir. Esprit d'équipe ... autant dire que ma patience est mise à rude épreuve. Et dire que je n'en ai fait qu'un peu plus de la moitié. Le reste va être très long.   
Mais heureusement cette après-midi est ma demie-journée de repos. Même si faire de la stratégie, c'est travailler, c'est bien moins fatigant que ce que je fais le reste du temps. 

RapMonster m'attend. Aujourd'hui, nous ne serons que tous les deux et il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Je suis un peu moins productive que ce que j'en ai l'habitude, mais j'apprends toujours autant, de RapMonster. En parlant de çalui aussi à l'air d'aimer m'apprendre. Au moins, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. 

 

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour d'entraînement et le dernier test (et pas des moindre). Nous trois allons nous retrouver en face de Suga et Yongguk pour une mini-bataille taille nature. La plaine a été en partie désertée par tous les combattants. Nos deux opposants surveillent une tente et notre objectif est de rentrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci coûte que coûte et le plus rapidement possible pour en ressortir une carte posée en évidence sur une table. Une fois cette carte en notre possession, on découvrira un plan de la base avec une tente entourée dans laquelle l'un de nous devrons s'emparer d'un sifflet et de souffler dedans. La mission peut paraître simple, mais il faut déjà réussir à s'emparer de la carte puis arriver à la lire correctement parce que l'on a le droit de fouiller une seule tente pour trouver le sifflet, si l'on rentre dans la mauvaise, on aura définitivement perdu. 

Suga pour nous motiver nous a dit que, fictivement, si nous réussissons la mission, c'est comme si nous avions gagné la guerre et inversement, si nous échouons, c'est comme si nous avions perdu cette guerre. L'exercice est donc des plus sérieux, on doit tout mettre en oeuvre. De plus, si nous combattons, même si nous devons faire attention de ne pas nous blesser sérieusement, les combats ne seront pas retenus et chacun devra donner son meilleur pour ne pas craindre de se faire blesser par nos adversaires qui ne se retiendront pas (plus que cela).   
Cet exercice nous fait utiliser tout ce que nous avons vu depuis le début de notre entraînement. Tout le monde est indispensable et nous devons nous aider les uns les autres pour arriver à nos fins. Pas le choix, je vais devoir prendre une dernière fois sur moi avant d'être tranquille. 

 

 

 

 

Foncer dans le tas n'est pas la solution, mais je sais que, plus nous attaquons vite, plus nous aurons de chance de gagner. Ils vont s'attendre à ce qu'on mette un plan très sophistiqué en place et donc, que l'on n'attaque pas tout de suite.   
La clé pour l'instant est la vitesse. 

J'improvise rapidement une stratégie en trois temps pour atteindre notre but et une fois que tout le monde a compris où est sa place, on ne perd pas de temps et l'entame. 

Étant le premier temps de cette stratégie, c'est moi qui attaque en première. Je suis censée faire diversion. Je passe donc en courant (en louve) devant l'entrée, attirant tout de suite Yongguk qui me poursuit pour le moment. Seungri arrive tout de suite derrière moi et entame un petit combat avec Suga laissant alors Zelo tenter une première approche ... qui se solde par un échec grâce à la grande réactivité de Yongguk qui vient prêter-main forte à Suga. On n'était vraiment pas loin et, contre des combattants basiques nous aurions réussi, mais voilà, ce ne sont pas de simples combattants, plutôt une élite. Il va falloir que j'improvise quelque chose de plus pointu. Suga est mon adversaire et il faut que j'arrive à créer une stratégie qui le surpasse.

 

On se retrouve tous les trois à l'écart, dissimulés dans le bois, à proximité. J'ai déjà une idée de mon prochain plan et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, alors dès que nous sommes réunis, on redevient humain (c'est bien plus facile pour expliquer, montrer ou dessiner dans le sable). Je réfléchis encore quelques secondes me demandant ce que RapMonster aurait fait à ma place et me lance directement dans les explications. Dans ce nouveau plan, je vais intégrer d'autres paramètres que sont, notre supériorité numérique et le terrain sur lequel nous nous battons. Un éclair vient soudain me frapper et je sais exactement comment arriver à notre but. Il ne reste plus qu'aux deux de comprendre.

Tout le monde est en place et ça commence. Objectif les fatiguer, puis les diviser et enfin gagner. Par logique, je sais qu'au bout de la quatrième fois que l'on voit quelque chose, on se fatigue donc mon plan nécessité plus de quatre étapes. Il va aussi falloir les faire nous sous-estimer. Tous les trois faces à l'entrée mais espacés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, nous sortons chacun à notre tour de la forêt et courrons en direction de la porte de la tente, dessinant un arc de cercle. On fait semblant d'essayer d'entrer et repart rapidement. On le fait les uns à la suite des autres en faisant tout pour les déstabiliser et les perdre. Après plusieurs passages chacun en augmentant la vitesse, une nouvelle partie de mon plan, se met en place. Le plus discrètement possible, Zelo se retire de nos passages, pendant que nous intensifions encore plus le rythme pour faire passer invisible le manque. Zelo prend sa forme humaine et se glisse à l'arrière de la tente, mais il ne peut rentrer si nos deux opposants en garde encore l'entrée, il faut donc que Seungri et moi fassions diversion en les attaquant et engageant un combat chacun de notre côté. 

Le choix duquel est notre adversaire n'est encore une fois pas pris au hasard. Il faut asseoir notre avantage numérique et s'assurer qu'au moins un des deux perde. Niveau combat, je suis du niveau de Suga et, Seungri et Yongguk sont tous les deux au-dessus de nous. Ce qui revient à dire match nul de partout, mais ce n'est pas une option envisageable. Il n'y a donc plus qu'une alternative, Seungri affrontera Suga, pour être sûr que la victoire nous revienne et je me sacrifierai pour affronter le plus fort de nos opposants : Yongguk. 

Une fois ceux-ci occuper avec nous, Zelo pourra alors rentrer par l'arrière de la tente (un humain peut passer en dessous du tissu, en rasant le sol) et s'emparer du précieux sésame. Il rejoindra Seungri (qui devra normalement avoir fini avec Suga où se fera aider si ce n'est pas le cas) et tous les deux partiront en direction du sifflet. Moi, je devrais retenir le plus de temps possible Yongguk pour qu'il ne puisse pas les rattraper. Mon but n'est pas de vaincre mon adversaire (un peu, mais je sais que c'est impossible) donc, je dois juste gagner le plus de temps possible en utilisant de petites ruses ou des petits pièges qui ne lui feront que perdre du temps.   
Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve en ce moment même en face de Yongguk, crocs et griffes dehors. Pour l'empêcher d'entendre ce qui se passe du côté de Suga, je jappe le plus possible, pour l'empêcher de se repérer et de voir quoi que se soit, je bouge constamment allant de droite à gauche, reculant puis avançant. Sans le battre, je m'arrange pour le priver de ses sens et qu'il ne se focalise que sur moi. 

 

Au bout d'une longue minute (que j'espère assez longue pour que Zelo réussisse) très intense au niveau combat, je sens que celui-ci est en train de tourner en faveur de Yongguk. Il ne se démène pas autant que moi et cherche à me blesser (ce qu'il arrive plutôt bien à faire).  
Me concentrant à mon maximum, je perçois que Seungri, en a fini avec Suga donc je sais que je n'ai plus longtemps à tenir. 

\- Je te pensais meilleure en combat. Tu étais pourtant prometteuse.

Bien sûr, je ne me bats pas à cent pourcents. Si je l'attaque sérieusement, je le blesse, mais il gagne quand même le tout en moins de temps puisque je prendrais des risques pour attaquer. Sous-estimer, le faire me sous-estimer. À ce moment, il pense en tant que formateur et se concentre sur moi au lieu de se concentrer sur lui et son but (nous faire échouer).   
Par cette phrase, il essaye aussi de me faire rager... même si cela ne fonctionne absolument pas. 

\- Jamais tu ne gagneras contre moi. C'est du suicide. J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne gagnerez pas votre ultime test. 

Je fais comme si, je ne l'entendais pas et continue de gagner du temps. Encore quelques secondes ... 

Je sens du sang couler de quelques-unes de mes plaies. J'ai aussi pris un coup sur une de mes pattes arrière et je sens la fatigue me gagner (surtout après ce mois d'entraînement intensif), mais je pense à Lay, je m'imagine qu'il est bloqué dans cette pièce et que Zelo ne cherche pas une carte, mais à le libérer. À chaque fois que cette pensée me vient en tête, j'ai un petit regain d'énergie, une montée d'adrénaline qui me fait attaquer une nouvelle fois. J'oublie un peu que nous sommes dans un exercice et me plonge totalement dans la réalité du jeu. C'est notamment pour ça que je ne vois plus Yongguk en face de moi, mais ceux qui m'ont séquestrée pendant tant d'années. Cette fois-ci, c'est un peu de rage qui déferle en moi. 

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Zelo et Seungri sortirent de la tente. C'est le moment critique du plan. Si Yongguk s'en rend compte et les poursuit, c'est fini pour nous. Mais si j'arrive à le retenir encore un peu, même en courant il ne les rattrapera pas et on aura gagné. C'est à ce moment que je décide de jouer mes dernières cartes et d'attaquer réellement, en prenant des risques, principalement ses pattes. Avec ce changement, je vais faire augmenter son attention sur moi pendant quelques secondes qui devraient nous faire remporter la victoire. 

 

 

 

 

Ma patte arrière gauche me fait de plus en plus souffrir et je sens de plus en plus ses crocs entailler ma peau, mais je sens dans le même temps qu'il recule et qu'il n'a plus le temps de parler.  
Et ce qui doit arriver arriva. Il se rend compte des deux fuyards de mon équipe qui courent vers l'Est. Il est quasiment déjà trop tard.

\- Alors tu t'étais sacri ... et merde.

Il se rend compte qu'il ne lui reste qu'une ou deux secondes pour me vaincre. Il utilise encore plus de force contre moi et je me sens lâcher petit à petit. Je finis par m'effondrer au sol (dans la réalité, je serais morte donc je n'ai plus le droit d'interférer dans le test). Mais je souris ... je sais, j'ai calculé, il ne pourrait pas les rattraper même s'il avait été au maximum de ses capacités, sachant qu'en plus j'ai attaqué ses pattes pour le ralentir. Et même si pour lui la partie est déjà terminé (et il le sait), il ne lâche rien et part à leur poursuite. 

À peine le temps de penser à cela, que j'entends un bruit strident qui me fait un peu mal aux oreilles (celles de loup sont plus sensibles).   
Dès que le sifflement s'arrête, je vois quelques combattants sous les ordres de Jin accourir dans notre direction (Suga est un peu devant moi mais bien moins blessé). Le temps qu'ils arrivent, je suis peu à peu redevenue humaine. J'ai du mal à respirer et ai mal de partout, mais je suis contente... la guerre est gagnée. 

Une partie des soigneurs s'arrête aux abords de Suga alors que la majeure partie vient dans ma direction, mon cas étant plus sérieux. En premier lieu, ils vérifient mes fonctions vitales (ne sait-on jamais) puis m'installent sur une sorte de brancard.

\- Je pense que je peux marcher.  
\- Tes blessures ne sont pas très sérieuses mais quand même. Tu risques par contre de te faire vraiment mal si tu forces sur ces dernières par contre. Le test est fini et on préfère prendre toutes les précautions. Et puis tu sais, ça nous fait de l'entraînement pour nous aussi, donc, profite.

Je me retiens de leur dire que je préférerais que Lay s'occupe de moi. Je ne peux pas être totalement détendue si ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe de moi... mais il ne faut pas trop en demander, il n'est même pas là, ils ne sont pas mauvais pour autant.   
Je suis ramené dans la tente médicale où je retrouve tout de suite le reste, en totalité, des personnes concernées par ce test, c'était donc cette tente-ci où se trouvait le sifflet. 

Les dix premières minutes sont complètement silencieuses à part quelques médecins qui échangent des informations. Chacune de mes plaies est désinfectée puis bandée ou recouverte d'un pansement. Je suis bandée sur ma jambe gauche du genou jusqu'à la cheville.   
Le second fait son rapport à Jin. 

\- En ce qui concerne le patient Suga plaies superficielles localisées sur le thorax, le traitement n'est que de quelques jours de repos avec désinfection des plaies tous les jours. En ce qui concerne la patiente Ha Neul, plaies superficielles ou peu profondes sur la totalité du corps, excepté la tête. La jambe gauche souffre d'une élongation du mollet ainsi que d'une entorse de la cheville. Traitement, désinfection quotidienne des plaies, immobilisation totale de la jambe gauche pendant deux semaines avec un rendez-vous de contrôle cette semaine.  
\- Très bon rapport T.O.P, bon, sur ce, je vous laisse.

Tous les médecins quittent la tente, nous laissant seulement tous les cinq pour faire un compte rendu de cette ultime épreuve qui se conclut par une réussite pour nous. Suga et moi, qui étions couchés sur nos lits, nous asseyons pendant que les trois autres trouvent des chaises. Une fois en rond, c'est Yongguk qui prend la parole.

\- La première conclusion que je peux tirer, c'est que Suga et moi avons perdu donc, déjà bravo à vous trois pour votre victoire.

Zelo et Seungri se lèvent pour venir doucement me taper dans la main. Je suis vraiment fière de notre travail d'équipe. Ça a été serré, mais tout le monde a fait de son mieux et le résultat est là. 

\- La deuxième conclusion est que vous avait parfaitement utilisé tout de qu'il y avait à votre disposition, vous avez eu des chances de gagner parce que vous vous êtes fait confiance et avait compté les uns sur les autres. 

Pour ce qui est des combats en eux-mêmes, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est faire quelques remarques ou donner un ou deux conseils, mais il y a bien plus à dire en ce qui concerne la stratégie, c'est pour ça que Suga mène le reste de la discussion. Je suis généralement celle qui répond puisque c'est moi qui ai créé. 

\- L'idée de le faire intervenir en tant qu'humain est intéressant.   
\- Il est évident que vous nous attendiez en loup.   
\- C'est juste. La première attaque très rapide a même failli porter ses fruits.   
\- Ne pas vous laissez le temps de vous organiser, de vous installer est le but. Déstabilisation.   
\- Effectivement. Et l'utilisation de votre nombre est aussi un point intéressant. Mais j'ai une question. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqué et ensuite tranquillement s'occuper de la carte?   
\- Dans la consigne, il y avait le paramètre temps. De plus, si nous vous avions attaqué, nous aurions pris le risque de perdre dans nos combats et c'était la fin.   
\- Judicieux. Et en ce qui concerne nos combats indiduels, explique ton choix.   
\- Il fallait absolument qu'un des deux combats soit gagné et celui que nous avions le plus de chances de gagner, c'était celui qui t'opposait aux plus forts de nos combattants, Seungri.   
\- Tu t'es donc sacrifiée en te mesurant à Yongguk? -   
C'est exact.   
\- Le sacrifice est risqué et implique une perte pour votre camp, pourquoi ce choix?   
\- Une nouvelle fois dans la consigne était mentionné la victoire ou la défaite de la guerre. C'était donc la bataille où chaque sacrifice, si réussie, créait le plus de profit. Pour une situation différente, je n'aurais pas employé une stratégie telle.   
\- C'est exact. 

Je sais parfaitement que Suga n'a rien à dire. Sans me vanter, stratégiquement parlant, on ne peut pas faire mieux. Les dégâts sont minimes par rapport au gain.   
Yongguk cherche maintenant la petite bête. Il veut certainement trouver la plus petite faille. Peut-être y a-t-il un peu de fierté la dedans. 

\- Tes capacités de combat sont à peu prè séquivalentes à celles de Zelo, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as affronté et pas lui? D'autant plus que tu aurais aisément pu te glisser à l'intérieur de cette tente comme lui. 

Cher adversaire, tu ne m'auras pas, rien n'est laissé au hasard. 

\- En combat pur et simple nos compétences sont égales, mais mon sacrifice n'était pas de te combattre, mais de te faire perdre du temps. Pour ça, je suis plus réactive et créative que Zelo. De plus sa grande taille fait qu'il est plus rapide ce qui lui servait pour rejoindre la seconde tente.   
\- Donc, ton but était bien de ne pas combattre. Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas si faible.   
\- Me sous-estimer m'a permise d'accaparer ton attention dès l'instant où je me suis battue à fond ce qui a causé ta défaite.   
\- Je ne suis décidément pas un bon stratège. Mais si je ne t'avais pas tué, je t'aurais fait prisonnière. 

Il n'est pas bête et fait allusion à mon passé. 

 

 

 

\- En cas d'échec lors de nos combats, Seungri et moi sommes les plus forts mentalement, surtout moi, c'est pour ça que mon sacrifice était le plus approprié.

C'est Seungri qui, jusque-là, était muet qui pose une question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es plus solide que moi? Je ne te dévalorise pas, mais je ne comprends pas trop...

Évidemment, lui ne connaît pas mon histoire. Et tout de suite je pense à Lay. Il m'a toujours dit qu'en parler pourrait être bénéfique pour moi... mais j'hésite. Après tout, je ne les connais quasiment pas et ils n'ont pas un besoin vital de connaître ça. Mais Yongguk me rassure.

\- Ce qui est dit sous cette tente, reste ici.

Je décide de faire confiance à Lay et me lance dans un petit résumé.

\- De mes cinq ans à mes vingt ans, j'ai été séquestrée par nos ennemis, alors je connais leur technique pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questions. On peut même dire ... que j'y suis rodée. Il aurait été dur pour Seungri de résister et certainement impossible pour Zelo.

Suga confirme.

\- Elle a raison. Ce n'est pas grave Zelo, tu sais. Peu d'entre nous sont du niveau d'Ha Neul pour ce qui est de ... résister.   
\- Alors Ha Neul ... tu as passé ... les trois quarts de ta vie, enfermée là-bas?  
\- Hm ... oui.  
\- Oh ! Mon dieu ... je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. 

Zelo a du mal à l'intégrer et Seungri est encore muet de stupéfaction. Mais je suis quand même soulagée de voir qu'ils ne semblent pas montrer de pitié envers moi. Ça aurait été le pire et je crois que j'aurais regretté de m'être dévoilée. Yongguk conclut. 

\- Bon, ... je vois que chaque phase de cette stratégie a été minutieusement pensée et qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de vis cachée ou de chance dans cette victoire. Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour votre travail fourni aujourd'hui et pendant le reste du mois. Votre entraînement est fini et vous allez avoir deux ou trois semaines de permission pour, vous remettre. Profitez bien de ce temps et à bientôt sur le vrai terrain. 

Malgré les blessures, tout le monde est très content. J'en connais un qui ne le sera pas. Lay va me reprocher de mettre autant mise en danger. Je le vois déjà, venir en me demandant pourquoi c'est moi qui me suis sacrifiée, pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché un autre moyen, pourquoi j'ai pris autant de risque pour un simple entraînement, ... Il ne comprendra pasnécessairement, mais je sais qu'il va prendre soin de moi donc dans un sens, je trouve ce sacrifice bien avantageux. Je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, comme au début.

Je reste seule avec Suga sous cette tente et en profite pour dormir un peu. Autant commencer à récupérer dès maintenant, d'autant plus que je sens déjà la fatigue me submerger. 

 

Je me réveille, un temps indéfini plus tard mais je ne suis plus au même endroit. Je suis confortablement couchée dans la tente avec la carte du front. Pourquoi donc ai-je changé d'endroit?   
Voyant que je me réveille, RapMonster s'approche de moi et me demande de boire et de manger un peu avant de répondre à mes questions. 

Je m'exécute et, ravie, je sens l'eau me rafraîchir, soulager ma gorge sèche et un peu de nourriture remplir mon estomac qui n'est plus plein depuis un mois. 

\- C'est le départ de tous ceux qui sont en permission ce soir, donc, c'est assez bruyant dehors, c'est bien plus calme ici, pour que tu puisses te reposer, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'ici c'est un peu ta deuxième maison.

Je souris pour confirmer ses dires. Suga sort de la pièce, prétextant aller chercher Taeyang pour moi. Je les regarde interrogative. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? C'est parce que je vais être de permission pendant plusieurs semaines? Je ne sais pas et même si je n'ai pas peur, je suis très perplexe.

Le combattant en question, arrive et vient me voir. Il me complimente d'abord sur notre victoire de ce matin puis me pose une simple question. 

\- Je vais décider qui vient ou front chez les EXO, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu souhaites voir venir ici sans qu'il ait besoin de se battre?   
\- Pardon?   
\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'un des EXO vienne ici rien que pour toi.

La réponse est immédiate, s'il n'y a pas besoin de se battre. 

\- Lay. 

Ce serait même presque sorti trop spontanément. 

\- D'accord. Après ton entraînement intensif, tu mérites un peu de réconfort. Il viendra demain dans la journée.   
\- Merci.   
\- Mais de rien. Repose-toi et continue de nous porter chance, Petit Atout.   
\- Petit Atout?   
\- C'est ton surnom dehors. Je ne saispas si tu le sais, mais tu deviens populaire, surtout après ce matin.   
\- Populaire?   
\- Que veux-tu ? Tu es une fille, tu nous fais gagner et t'es illustrée ce matin. Tu es presque devenue un incontournable. Tout le monde te connaît au moins de vue ou de nom.   
\- Ah bon?   
\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, je suppose. Bref, ce n'est pas bien important, repose-toi surtout.

Alors comme ça, je suis populaire? J'ai même un surnom. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose. L'anonymat m'allait tout autant. Mais qui sait, peut-être que j'apprécierais un jour?  
Au moins, je ne suis pas détestée, c'est déjà ça. Je suis aussi très contente de savoir que Lay va venir. Après un mois sans le voir et sans avoir de ses nouvelles, il me manque vraiment. J'ai un peu de mal à l'avouer, mais il me manque. Je n'aime pas être dépendante de quelque chose, mais j'aime tellement ce sentiment de ne pas être seule et de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un que finalement ... tant pis. 

 

Kris a dit qu'il voulait me parler. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas.   
Je suis partagé entre deux sentiments: la joie et la peur. Mon leader vient de m'apprendre que je vais aller au front, mais pas pour travailler, juste pour tenir compagnie à Ha Neul. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'on pouvait aller au front, ... sans travailler. 

Et puis si j'y vais pour lui tenir compagnie, ça veut dire quoi? Est-ce qu'elle est mise de côté? Est-ce qu'elle est malade? Est-ce qu'elle est blessée? Est-ce qu'elle pose un problème? Alors, oui je suis très content de la voir après plus d'un mois, mais j'ai peur de ce qui est arrivé pour nécessiter ma présence.   
Enfin, bref, je le saurais bientôt puisque mon départ est prévu demain matin.

 

Et comme je m'y attendais, je la retrouve affalée sur un canapé lit, égratignée de partout et une jambe immobilisée. Est-ce qu'elle se rappelle que je lui ai dit de prendre soin d'elle?   
Puisqu'elle dort c'est Suga, lui aussi est blessée, qui vient m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, je la retrouve dans cet état. 

Après ces explications, je lui en veux beaucoup moins, je comprends plus, mais je trouve que c'est quand même trop cher payé pour un simple entraînement. Je ne remets absolument pas en doute les techniques de Yongguk, plutôt l'engagement d'Ha Neul. Mais de toute façon, c'est fait, alors je vais prendre soin d'elle, comme elle a pris soin de moi, pour la remettre sur pied le plus rapidement possible. 

Elle se réveille quelques heures après mon arrivée et je ne perds pas de temps pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Elle baisse les yeux et sourit un peu. Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle, mais bon, je préfère quand même la voir sourire, c'est assez rare. À la fin de mon petit speech de remontrance, je lui fais quand même part de ma fierté. De savoir qu'elle a gagné et mené à bien son entraînement intensif.

 

Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai le droit de demander ça. Ce sera une première pour moi. Je pense que c'est normal, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amie, de grande soeur ou de mère pour me donner l'exemple. C'est surtout mon corps, mon inconscient qui me le demande. Voyant que j'hésite à lui demander quelque chose depuis quelques minutes, il m'encourage. 

\- On est que tous les deux... et puis tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me demander.   
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude ... je ne sais pas si ça se fait...   
\- Demande et je te répondrai.   
\- Tu m'as ... manqué et ... Je sens mon visage me chauffer sans raison particulière et une gêne que j'ai rarement éprouvée se glisser sournoisement en moi.   
\- Et ... ?   
\- Et ... j'aimerais que tu ... me ... prennes dans tes bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne sais comment j'ai réussis à oser lui demander ça. Je suis encore plus gênée. J'en ai tellement envie mais ça me gêne tellement en même temps. Il me regarde avec de grand yeux, et puis quelques secondes après il écarte ses bras et se rapproche de moi pour finalement coller nos corps. 

Je soupire de soulagement ... ou de plaisir. Je ne saurais pas dire exactement. Ce que je peux affirmer par contre, c'est que j'adore cette sensation. Je sens sa chaleur, son cœur qui bat, sa respiration, son corps robuste, musclé qui me serre contre lui. Je me sens bien. Je me sens protégée. Je me sens à ma place. Je me sens ... aimée.   
Je le presse plus fort contre moi et trouve même le courage d'aller nicher mon nez dans son cou. Ca sent bon lui. Je suis au chaud, je suis callée. La fatigue me reprend tout à coup et je n'ai pas envie de quitter ma place. Comme si j'arrivais enfin à tout lâcher, à me relâcher et qu'il était Celui qui prend la relève. 

Ses mains frottent doucement mon dos, ses doigt me provoquent quelques frissons, mais je ne souhaite pas le stopper. Je voudrais même que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Je finis même par sentir quelques larmes couler lentement le long de mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce que je me met à pleurer maintenant? Je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse alors pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.   
La deuxième main de Lay vient se perdre dans mes cheveux pour à nouveau me gratouiller. Si j'étais transformer je suis sûre que je me serais mise à ronronner. Je crois que mes nerfs lâchent à cause du mois passé. Ca expliquerait bien des choses... 

\- Tu devrais encore dormir, tu es très fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là, je ne bouge pas.  
\- Merci Lay.  
\- Mais de rien petite boule de poil. 

Je souris une dernière fois à ce surnom qu'il m'a attribuée avant que je parte le mois dernier avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil. 

 

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce mois pour qu'elle soit à ce point ... différente. Jamais elle n'a demandé un contact physique, jamais un gâté, un câlin ou autre. Jamais elle n'a pleurer et encore moins dans mon cou. Je suis un peu content de voir qu'elle commence à s'ouvrir et qu'elle redevient la jeune fille qu'elle devrait être si elle n'avait pas passer ces années en enfer. Seulement je sais que si elle change ce n'est pas pour rien et j'ai peur qu'elle lâche vraiment prise. Moi et même tout le monde, la connaissons très forte, indépendante, froide sous certains abord, fière, têtue sur les bords. La moindre faiblesse ou demande de sa part est tellement inhabituelle que ça me prend un peu au dépourvu. Je me promet de rester encore plus proche d'elle (sans l'étouffer), de l'aider autant que je le pourrais. Après peut être que je me fais des idées et que c'est simplement la fatigue qui la fait disjoncter un peu. L'avenir me dira ce qu'il en est. 

Pendant une de ses longues siestes de l'après-midi, je vais voir Jin avec qui j'ai l'habitude de travailler pour qu'il me parle plus précisément du cas de mon amie.   
Il me rassure. Elle n'a rien de grave, juste une grande fatigue, quelques petites plaies superficielles qui disparaîtrons d'ici deux à trois jours, le plus grave (qui n'est pas sérieux pour autant) est sa jambe qui nécessite juste du repos. 

 

Durant les trois jours qui suivent elle passe sa journée entre dormir, manger (se laver accessoirement) et faire un peu de stratégie. Sa peau est de nouveau impeccable et c'est à peine si on devine encore les anciennes marques, mais sa jambe se remet plus doucement. Pour tous ses déplacements elle doit prendre ses béquilles et tout le monde à très bien remarquer que ça ne la ravit pas plus que ça. Moi ça me fait assez rire parce qu'elle ronchonne absolument à chaque fois, mais elle suit scrupuleusement ce que lui à dit Jin. Bref, elle me fait rire.   
Elle ne m'a plus demandé de câlin, mais c'est à chaque fois qu'elle est réveillé elle veut que je sois dans les alentours, ce qui est, entre nous soit dit, loin de me déplaire. 

 

Après une petite semaine à me reposer, mon état est assez stable pour me permettre de faire le chemin retour (pas en temps que louve, bien évidemment) et on peut dire que je saute sur l'occasion. Le front, le QG c'est bien, mais notre petit manoir, notre grande maison est bien plus confortable, calme, sécurisant, cosy.   
Et comme pour les premiers trajets que j'ai fait, c'est Lay qui se dévoue pour me prendre dans son dos. J'ai l'impression de remonter le temps et apprécie même plus que dans le passé. A ce moment (je ne vais pas dire à l'époque) j'étais contrainte de faire le trajet à cause du collier. Aujourd'hui c'est simplement pour ma santé. Enfin, j'apprécie plus encore Lay aujourd'hui que je ne l'appréciais il y a quelques semaines. 

Allongée sur son dos, la tête plongée dans son pelage, un de ses sweet bien chaud sur les épaules, mon sac sur le dos, nous entamons le chemin du retour.   
A notre arrivée je suis félicitée pour ma réussite. Je ne m'y habitue pas. Pour moi c'est un simple entrainement et un simple test réussit mais pour la plus part des personnes que je croise, c'est un vraiment un exploits ou je ne sais quoi. Bref, après que quasiment tous m'aient félicitée je monte, aidée de Lay jusque dans ma chambre (saleté de genoux que je ne peux pas plier).  
Je m'allonge dans mon lit. Je suis crevée pourtant je n'ai rien fait. J'ai vraiment l'impression de revenir dans le passé, seulement cet aspect là ne me plaît pas. Mais je ne peux rien y faire donc je dors, et je dors encore. Lay me réveille en milieu de soirée pour me faire manger un peu, me je me rendors aussi sec derrière. Je suis vraiment HS! 

Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux ce matin que je sais qu'il va être compliqué. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, je sens que ce n'est ni Lay ni Xiumin (à qui cette chambre appartient aussi) qui se trouve dans la pièce. Cette respiration, je le connais et je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas avoir le choix.  
Soupirant d'avance, je m'assois dans le lit et ouvre les yeux vers mon invité indésiré, j'ai nommé Kai.  
Il n'est clairement pas à l'aise d'être ici seul avec moi, alors pourquoi est-il ici? 

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?  
\- Je voudrais te parler.  
\- Je t'écoute. 

Il soupire à son tour, se désadosse du mur et vient s'asseoir sur le bout de mon lit. Je ne dit rien mais ne le lâche pas des yeux. Mon frère veut me parler, très bien, de quoi? Je n'ai rien fait, il m'a déjà félicité hier, ... 

\- Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas plus que ça ... 

Je soupire encore. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, il à pas l'air de capter, mais je le laisse terminer pour savoir quand même de quoi il est question.

\- ... mais je souffre un peu de ta distance. Je sais bien qu'on ne sera jamais proche comme des jumeaux le sont généralement. Seulement ... j'aimerai comme on ne se comporte pas comme de simple inconnu.  
\- Je ne te déteste pas.  
\- Quelqu'un qui ne nous connaît pourrait croire que si.  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de distance.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de faire de grands efforts... juste de me dire bonjour, à l'occasion ... de m'adresser un sourire, une fois par mois.  
\- Et ça te ferait plaisir?  
\- Très. Tu sais, je t'ai tellement chercher que de te savoir là et en même temps toujours aussi loin de mois, ça me fait un peu mal au cœur. 

Je ne pensais pas. Certes, je ne souhaite pas avoir une relation fusionnelle avec lui, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de savoir que je lui fait du mal. Ce n'est absolument pas mon intention.  
J'ai même remarquer que pendant qu'il me disait ça, ses yeux s'embuaient légèrement, mais il à réussit à les garder dans ses yeux. Je m'en voudrait presque.   
Je crois que je deviens de plus en plus humaine et quelque part ça me fait peur Je suis entrain de changer, de ressentir plus de sentiments, d'avoir des envies ou des remords, ce qui ne me serrait jamais arrivé il y a quelques semaines. Et ça me fait peur, parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'ai pas envie de changer, je veux rester telle que je suis, savoir comment je vais réagir à chaque situation qui se présentera devant moi. Là c'est l'inconnu total et ça je déteste encore plus que tout le reste.

 

 

 

 

Kai me regarde encore et toujours et je réfléchis. Je veux faire quelques efforts pour lui, pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir. Je n'en ai aucune idée... après tout, il a beau être mon frère jumeau, je ne connais rien de lui. Alors, je m'imagine à sa place. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir si j'étais lui, si j'étais à sa place? Comme par magie, me revient la scène de mon câlin avec Lay. 

Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée? Est-ce qu'après il n'en demandera pas un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à ce que cela devienne trop pour moi? Ou après me laissera-t-il tranquille? Je ne sais pas, mais pour une fois j'ai simplement envie de faire plaisir, une première, je dois avouer. 

\- Si ... Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir ... que, je te prenne dans mes bras? 

Beug, sa respiration se coupe, ses yeux s'ouvrent en s'embuant. Est-ce excessif? Pas assez? Trop soudain? Il ne fallait pas demander? Ça ne se fait pas??

\- Tu es sérieuse?  
\- Ben ... oui. 

Il laisse s'échapper une unique larme et se rapproche doucement de moi, me prend dans ses bras, enfouis sa tête dans mon cou et me souffle un dernier: 

\- Merci.

Je ne réponds rien, je ne saurais pas quoi de toute façon. Après quelques secondes, je réponds à l'étreinte et ferme moi aussi mes bras sur lui. Ça me fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment bizarre. J'ai très peu de contacts physiques et encore moins de cette ampleur. En fait, la seule fois, c'était avec Lay et je peux garantir que la sensation n'est pas du tout la même. Elle n'est pas désagréable, seulement pas la même. Avec Lay, je me sens protégée, alors que là c'est moi qui protège. Je perçois Kai comme mon égal alors que Lay à un statut plus important mais je ne saurais le définir avec exactitude à l'heure actuelle. 

Après ce moment encore un peu délicat pour moi, il s'éloigne et me fait un grand sourire, et même si je ne le connais pas très bien, je sais que c'est un vrai sourire. Il est réellement ... heureux. 

\- Merci beaucoup. Ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Un simple sourire m'ira parfaitement, et je sais que tu as fait un effort. Encore merci et excuse moi si je t'ai réveillé.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, rassure-toi. Est-ce que tu peux appeler Lay?  
\- Pas de problème.

Non, cette fois, je n'ai pas envie d'un peu d'affection, j'ai juste besoin d'un massage. C'est pour mon mollet. Mis à part le repos, il me faut aussi des massages pour que je sois sur pied plus rapidement. Il rentre dans ma chambre et je sors de sous les couvertures, lui laissant voir mon magnifique short.  
Il sourit. Oui, je sais, je suis déjà prête, mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'aller mieux pour pouvoir aller m'amuser un peu dehors.

À chaque fois qu'il me fait un massage, c'est-à-dire tous les deux jours, je rigole. Ces mains me font tellement de chatouilles que, malgré toute ma volonté, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Et je le soupçonne même de faire un peu exprès, il sourit tout le temps et accentue même ses mouvements.

 

Aujourd'hui, ça fait une semaine qu'elle est de retour à la maison et je peux enfin lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Son corps est parfaitement guéri, elle peut quitter son attelle, et tout en restant prudente, faire ce qu'elle veut. Même si elle tente de rester froide, celle qu'elle était quand elle était arrivée, je vois bien qu'elle est complètement excitée par la nouvelle et qu'elle fait de petits bons discrets. 

Elle est vraiment en train de changer et j'apprécie encore plus la nouvelle Ha Neul qui se profile devant nous, enfin surtout devant moi. C'est encore mieux puisque ce n'est quasiment que devant moi. Je compte d'ailleurs profiter de l'occasion pour lui proposer un petit truc.

\- Ça te dit de faire un petit tour dans la forêt avec moi pendant deux jours?  
\- Deux jours?   
\- La forêt est grande et à plusieurs heures de marche d'ici, ily a des coins paradisiaques que tu n'as pas encoreeu la chance de découvrir.   
\- Avec qui?   
\- Juste toi et moi. À moins que tu ne veuilles que quelqu'un d'autre nous accompagne?  
\- Non, tous les deux suffira. 

J'aurais bien sauté de joie, mais je me retiens. Ce serait bête de lui faire peur. Je vais demander l'autorisation à Kris qui après un sourire et un regard lourd de sous-entendus me l'accorde, à condition que je fasse très attention à la santé de notre jeune louve. 

On restera sous forme de loups pour les deux jours (à quelques moments exceptionnels près), donc pas besoin de nourriture puisque l'on chassera, et pas besoin de vêtement puisque l'on aura notre fourrure. Libre comme l'air. Mais il faudra partir assez tôt parce que même si les loups sont rapides, il n'en reste pas moins que l'on a une longue distance à parcourir pour arriver à l'endroit auquel je pense. J'espère qu'elle l'aimera autant que moi. 

 

On se met tous les deux en route sous le regard bienveillant de Suho qui a tenu à être présent pour notre départ. Pour l'instant, on trottine, histoire qu'elle se remette en jambe, et puis si notre vitesse reste constante pas besoin de courir comme des fous pour arriver en temps et en heure. 

Les températures, de plus en plus douces, de cette fin de printemps sont agréables. Un petit air frais est le bienvenu pour nous rafraîchir à cause de l'effort constant que nous effectuons. Pour l'instant, la route est assez monotone puisqu'on n'emprunte que des sentiers dans la forêt, donc tout ce que l'on voit, c'est ... des arbres. Des arbres, très jolis certes, de tailles différentes, de formes différentes, de feuilles ou aiguilles différentes, de couleurs différentes ... mais des arbres quoi. Et pourtant rien que cela semble la ravir. Tout en faisant attention à ce qui se trouve devant elle, elle admire les alentours, reniflant toutes les nouvelles odeurs qu'elle croise, écoutant le moindre son de la forêt. 

Puis, peu à peu, nous arrivons sur des espaces plus dégagés. Les arbres sont des plus en plus espacés et l'on traverse régulièrement de petites plaines qui nous laissent entrevoir le magnifique ciel bleu et le soleil que, nous sentons malgré nos poils.   
Ensuite on retourne dans une une partie plus boisée mais moins dense que la forêt autour de chez nous. On se rapproche et je décide de faire une pause pour que l'on se repose un peu au bord d'une rivière pour que l'on puisse en même temps de désaltérer. 

 

L'endroit où nous venons de nous arrêter et tout bonnement magnifique. C'est un petit bout de forêt avec une rivière qui provient d'une petite cascade. L'eau est claire et le soleil la transperce comme l'air, sur le bord de la cascade les pierres sont recouvertes d'une mousse vert clair qui semblent aussi douces que du velours, j'entends même de petits oiseaux ou de petits écureuils qui se baladent sur les branches des arbres. Un vrai décor de paradis sur terre. Je ne sais pas comment un endroit aussi beau peut exister. 

Et une nouvelle fois Lay s'amuse de ma surprise. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude, mais je m'habitue aussi à aimer ça. À savoir que quelqu'un peut me trouver drôle, même si c'est malgré moi, de savoir que je peux faire sourire quelqu'un, savoir que je peux apporter un peu de bonheur. 

 

Une fois que j'ai bu et lui aussi, d'un signe de tête, il m'indique que le chemin reprend. On suit l'aval de la rivière, je ne sais toujours pas où l'on va, mais, je sens que ça va être encore plus magnifique de ce que nous venons de quitter. Rien que de savoir ça, j'en ai des fourmis dans les pattes et j'accélère un peu le pas dans l'espoir d'arriver plus vite. Chose totalement inutile puisque Lay n'avance pas plus vite et que c'est le seul à savoir le chemin. Je me force alors à aller un peu plus doucement pour apprécier le chemin et le paysage qui sont tout aussi plaisant que vers cette petite cascade que nous venons de laisser. 

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, on arrive finalement là où je le veux. C'est une sorte de mini plaine entourée deforêt avec un petit étang. C'est très calme et reposant, ça regorge de nourriture. Quoi de mieux pour se ressourcer et profiter de ce que de venir ici? 

 

Une fois que nous sommes à l'entrée de la plaine, je la laisse avancer seule. Je vois sa tête tourner dans tous les sens, ses pattes qui trottinent rapidement pour la mener vers à peu près partout, je vois même sa queue remuer un peu. On dirait vraiment un enfant. C'est comme si elle se vengeait de son enfance et de son adolescence gâchées pour en profiter encore plus aujourd'hui. Elle est à croquer. Littéralement, elle respire la vie. Quand elle nous a rejoints, il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais pas imaginé que je puisse avoir cette relation et cette Ha Neul devant moi. Au début, elle était tellement froide, méfiante, sur ses gardes, toujours à cran, jamais souriante, elle n'exprimait jamais de sentiments positifs ou autres. Elle était terne et je suis très fier et content de voir que, peu à peu, on a réussi à lui montrer quelques bons et beaux côtés de la vie, la lui faire apprécier. 

 

 

 

 

Après cinq minutes de pure découverte pour elle, je m'avance à mon tour pour venir me poser dans l'herbe sur le bord de l'étang pour profiter encore plus du soleil. 

Avant que la guerre ne commence, quand on était encore des enfants, on venait ici de temps en temps, un peu comme des vacances. Certains se baignaient, d'autres s'entraînaient déjà pour devenir fort, d'autres se reposaient et profitaient du cadre (comme moi, je ne change apparemment pas). À cause de la guerre, on n'a plus vraiment le temps de venir ici pour profiter et encore moins en groupe. Mais on s'est fait la promesse que quand elle sera terminée, on reviendra tous ensemble ici pour fêter notre victoire (parce que pour nous l'issue de cette guerre ne peut être différente) et pour repenser au passé. Se retrouver tous ensemble et partager des souvenirs (un peu comme des vieux, je dois l'avouer).

 

Je me suis reposé environ une heure pendant qu'elle a fait le tour du coin en long, en large, en travers, plusieurs fois. 

Comme le soleil a commencé à se coucher, on est allé chasser un peu (c'est toujours plus agréable quand on y voit clair). Une fois rassasiés, on s'est lavé les pattes et le museau dans l'eau pour enlever toute saleté et nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ha Neul, est fatiguée, je le vois, après tout depuis tôt ce matin, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée puisque nous sommes arrivés, elle a visité et après nous sommes directement partis chasser. 

Mais cette fatigue, elle ne la montre pas. Pas par fierté, juste parce qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle pense à trop de choses à la fois pour se rendre compte réellement de son état. 

Puisque parler en tant que humain est bien plus pratique que d'essayer en loup, on se retransforme tous les deux pour pouvoir échanger un peu.

\- Alors, ça te plaît?  
\- Comment peux-tu en douter?  
\- Je voulais juste l'entendre de ta propre voix.  
\- Ça me plaît beaucoup Lay.  
\- Alors, je suis content.

 

Puisque l'heure est à la confidence, je ferais bien de dire ce qui me tracasse depuis quelques jours aussi.

\- Lay ...   
\- Oui?   
\- J'ai ... un peu ... peur ... depuis quelques temps.   
\- Pardon?   
\- Je suis en train de changer, et cela me fait peur.   
\- C'est-à-dire ?   
\- Avant j'étais égoïste, alors que maintenant je me surprends à penser aux autres.   
\- Tu n'as jamais été égoïste.   
\- Et si je te dis que j'ai presque fait la paix avec mon frère et que je l'ai pris dans mes bras.   
\- ...   
\- Tu vois, je change.   
\- Et pourquoi cela te fait peur de changer?   
\- Parce que, je n'aime pas le changement. - Je sais que tu n'es pas très bavarde, mais développe un peu sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.   
\- Parler de mes peurs, jamais je ne l'aurais fait avant et pourtant je le fais en ce moment même avec toi.   
\- Ensuite?   
\- L'autre jour, quand tu m'as rejoint sur le front. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, mais j'avais besoin de ... te savoir près de moi ... alors que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.   
\- Tu t'ouvres plus aux autres, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui te fait peur.   
\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais changer. Je ne sais pas ce qui va changer. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire si je deviens une autre. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais aux situations ou face aux autres.   
\- L'inconnu te fait peur?  
\- Très.   
\- Tu veux que je te donne mon avis.   
\- Oui.   
\- C'est une bonne chose ce changement. Tu étais très renfermée quand on t'a sauvé, il y a quelques mois. Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, tu sembles aller de mieux en mieux. Ce changement est un bon changement, parce qu'il prouve que tu commences à réellement apprécier ta vie et les personnes qui en font partie. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'avoir peur, tout le monde aurait peur à ta place. Mais il faut que tu te dises que tu ne seras jamais seule, qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour toi. Pour t'aider, pour vaincre tes peurs. Que ce soit la meute, le clan, ton frère, ton leader ou moi. Tu n'es plus seule, alors tu peux te reposer sur les autres. Tu avanceras encore plus dans cette sorte de guérison et qui sait, tu deviendras peut-être même aussi joyeux et énergique que Baekhyun.

 

Je rigole un peu. Pas que je n'aime pas Baekhyun ou sa personnalité, mais j'espère quand même ne pas devenir comme lui. Je voudrais bien rester un peu moi quand même. Ne pas devenir toute guimauve ou faible. 

Ce que m'a dit Lay me fait réfléchir. Quand on y pense bien, il a tout à fait raison et ce qu'il dit est très alléchant. Même si je m'aime bien (vive le narcissisme) tel que je suis maintenant, quelquefois j'aimerais avoir l'insouciance de Tao ou Sehun, ou la gentillesse et le calme de Suho, la bougeotte de Baekhyun, le sourire de Chen, l'expérience de Xiumin ou toute autre qualité que je n'ai pas. Alors, peut-être, qu'au bout du compte, changer n'est pas si péjoratif que ça, bien que ça reste effrayant. Et comme l'a dit Lay, je ne suis pas seule. Je pourrais toujours me confier à lui, pour lui faire part de mes peurs, de mes interrogations, ou de tout autre chose.

Sentant l'air frais de la nuit arrivé sur nous, je me rechange en louve pour être couverte. Lay me suit une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Je frotte quelques instants ma truffe dans le poil de son cou pour le remercier de cette discussion, de ces encouragements et m'allonge correctement pour la nuit.   
Il fait de même et se colle dans mon dos. La nuit promet d'être belle et reposante.  
Collée à lui je n'ai absolument pas eu froid du tout et j'ai passé, comme je le pensais, une très agréable nuit. Mais le soleil en train de se lever me rappelle aussi que, dans quelques heures maximum, il faudra repartir pour le manoir et replonger dans la triste réalité. 

 

Puisque l'étang est tout beau, tout propre et juste devant nous, je trouve bête de ne pas en profiter. Pendant que Lay émerge doucement de son sommeil, je fais un petit tour dans l'eau (qui a dit que les loups n'aimaient pas l'eau?). Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard, m'ébroue avant de me couche au soleil pour sécher. 

Lay me couve du regard. Se retransformant en humain, il se dirige vers moi. Il me caresse un peu entre les deux oreilles, me chatouille entre deux coussinets. Comme je suis bien plus grande sous ma forme de louve, je m'amuse aussi un peu à le repousser du bout de la truffe, puisqu'il ne peut rien faire contre ce geste aussi minime soit-il de ma part. Puis, il se met à me gratouiller de partout et là, c'est fini. Je me transforme en gros toutou qui gratte dans le vent de la patte parce qu'il a trouvé un de mes points sensible, entre les deux pattes avant. Et le pire, c'est que ma réaction le fait rigoler. Je le comprends, moi aussi je rigolerais si la situation avait été inversée, mais quand même ... c'est lui qui me torture, et moi, malgré ma taille ou ma force, je ne peux absolument rien faire que de le laisser agir à sa guise.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et ton changement me plaît de plus en plus, donc n'aie pas peur et ne te préoccupe pas de ça. 

Après plusieurs minutes, il me lâche enfin et me rejoint dans le monde animal. Apparemment, il est temps pour nous d'y aller. C'est un peu à reculons que je me lève, m'étire, profite une dernière fois du magnifique paysage avant de le suivre et de rentrer. 

Bien qu'un peu plus triste, le chemin du retour se fait dans la bonne humeur quand même. Je revois les endroits par lesquels nous sommes passés, comme la cascade ou les plaines et en fin de journée, je retrouve la forêt que je connais dans les environs de la grande maison. 

Et je me sens d'humeur joyeuse, une grande première une nouvelle fois, et le pousse un peu pour piquer un sprint et le devancer. Jouant, lui aussi, le jeu, il se lance à ma poursuite et on fait la course sur le reste du chemin. Connaissant tout de même mieux les environs que moi, il arrive par ruse à me rattraper et me doubler de peu. Mais ma condition physique me permet de ne pas le laisser filer et de le coller au train.   
Comme par magie et pour terminer en apothéose ces merveilleux jours, on arrive en même temps devant la maison. Suho est à la porte et patiente un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions attendus. 

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais toute la semaine qui a suivie, j'ai croisé des regards sous-entendus à tous les coins de la maison. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que nous n'étions pas là? Je n'en sais rien.   
Bref, à part cela la semaine a été calme et c'est tant mieux puisque à la fin de celle-ci, je retourne sur le front. J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer de moi. 

Le trajet pour rejoindre le QG se passe normalement. Arrivés là-bas, Kris et Chanyeol peuvent se rendre compte par eux-mêmes de la notoriété que j'ai acquise. Moi, ça me fait encore bien rire. Je ne pense pas que cela change grand-chose pour moi, mais ça a l'air de bien faire rire Chanyeol, en tout cas. 

Mon premier travail consiste à aller voir Suga et Rapmonster pour connaître l'avancer de notre clan. Les choses vont de mieux en mieux de ce côté-là, et à ce rythme-là, au rythme où nous reprenons les terres qui nous appartiennent, d'ici quelques mois la victoire nous appartiendra. 

Avant de me coucher, Yongguk m'appelle pour me parler.   
Il me dit que dans quelques jours, je vais faire partie d'une mission classée secrète avec trois autres combattants dont Lay. Cette mission est assez dangereuse et nous avons été triés consciencieusement pour former cette équipe. Lay est notre médecin, Seungri sera notre force, Youngjae sera notre vitesse et notre agilité, pendant que moi je serais la stratège. 

Notre mission est une mission de reconnaissance. Notre objectif est d'aller sur le front même pour connaître les positions précises de chaque clan de manière précise pour pouvoir redessiner la carte sur laquelle je travaille avec RapMonster et son second. 

En file indienne, Seungri, Lay, Youngjae et enfin moi-même, nous avançons. Tout le monde fait de son mieux pour retenir le chemin que nousprenons pour pouvoir le ressortir plus tard. Mais rapidement je remarque que l'on n'est pas seuls, nous sommes suivis. 

 

 

 

 

Le plus discrètement, je préviens mon équipe, mais on fait ce que l'on peut pour ne rien montrer. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour arriver à savoir combien sont nos ennemis, quelles sont leurs positions et pouvoir créer un plan. 

Le combat fait rage entre nous quatre et eux six. Ils ont l'avantage du nombre, mais ne semblent pas être des combattants hors pair.   
Les coups de crocs ou de griffes pleuvent de parts et d'autres quand je remarque un trou de rongeur dans le sol. Il faut que je tente quelque chose avec ça. 

Aussi discrètement que possible, je me retire du combat et recule de quelques dizaines de mètres, jusqu'à trouver le trou parfait. Je pousse un hurlement dedans, et comme je le prévois celui-ci se disperse dans toutes les ramifications que ce terrier comporte. À cause des différentes galeries et portes de sortie, mon cri se dégage de partout et à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Et les combattants en face, croyant à des renforts en masse pour nous, s'enfuient en courant. 

 

Je reviens toute guillerette et couine de rire. C'est bête, mais cela a marché et ils sont tombés dans le panneau. C'est tellement risible que tous en face finissent dans le même état que le mien.

Avant de repartir, Lay fait le tour de tout le monde pour voir si les blessures ne sont pas trop graves et c'est le cas. Quelques plaies superficielles ou peu profondes sont seulement à noter. 

Le reste de notre mission se passe très bien et nous rentrons au QG dans la bonne humeur. Il faudra que je parle de cette tactique à Suga, qui sait, elle pourrait servir encore.

À peine a-t-on posé une patte dans la plaine de notre QG, que Yongguk demande à nous voir pour notre rapport. On arrive sous une tente où tronne en plein milieu une table avec une carte.   
On se met tous les quatre autours et on dessine les endroits par lesquels nous sommes passés.   
Après:

\- Une remarque particulière?  
\- Aucune.  
\- Je vois que vous êtes un peu égratignés, vous vous êtes battus ? 

Youngjae commence à sourire.

\- Oui, une petite équipe de six jeunes loups du clan adverse nous est tombée dessus.  
\- Ils devaient être faibles pour que vous les vainquiez à quatre et sans être plus blessés que ça.

Et Youngjae explose littéralement de rire.  
Yongguk le regarde de travers. Il n'a pas trop l'habitude qu'on lui rit au nez et même si le rieur fait partie de sa meute, il est légèrement importuné par ce comportement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?  
\- C'est Ha Neul, elle leur a foutu une de ses trouilles.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire autant peur.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça...

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour arriver à continuer sa phrase.

\- Elle a hurlé dans une taupinière et ils ont cru à une offensive générale. Ils sont partis en courant, ces naïfs ! 

Seungri étouffe comme il le peut son ricanement, Lay baisse la tête avec un grand sourire pendant que moi j'essaye de réprimer le mien. Ça va devenir une grande anecdote, je pense. 

\- En effet, c'est ... 

Même Yongguk en perd ses mots et se pince ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire, sa fierté de dirigeant en chef de l'alliance certainement. 

\- Tu devrais en parler à tes compagnons tacticiens.  
\- C'est bien mon intention.  
\- Très bien. Bon, je vous laisse. À part Ha Neul, vous avez tous deux jours de repos. Ha Neul, tu fais juste un peu de tactique, mais repose-toi tout de même.  
\- Très bien.

Lay reste avec moi pendant que l'on se dirige vers la tente de "mes compagnons" comme dit Yongguk.   
Après quelques mondanités, je leur fais part de la petite aventure de ce matin. Suga essuie les larmes qui coulent silencieusement de ses yeux alors que son leader me regarde avec de grands yeux. Quoi encore?

\- Mais tu es une génie Ha Neul!

Ah bon ? Première nouvelle de la journée. Cela ne me dérange pas, c'est même plutôt gratifiant, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi quand même. 

Sans nous donner plus d'explications, il se met à trifouiller la carte et les pions dans tous les sens, complètement plongé dans ses pensées.  
Enfin, il répond à ma question muette.

\- Il est possible de récupérer encore plus vite des terres de cette façon. En les dirigeant de manière à les séparer en petit groupe, on pourra les attaquer et les faire battre en retraite à chaque fois. Il faut que je parle à Yongguk de toute urgence.

Puis, il sort de la tente en trottinant. Suga et moi avons compris ayant l'habitude de travailler avec lui, mais Lay fait un peu la tête, lui n'a pas saisi alors je lui réexplique.   
Et j'exprime aussi ma supposition selon laquelle RapMonster est allé demander à Yongguk d'envoyer des petits groupes tels que le nôtre, pour répertorier aux points stratégiques tous les terriers ou galeries similaires à ceux que j'ai utilisés ce matin. 

Je suis terriblement fier d'elle. Encore une fois elle vient d'être d'une grande aide pour notre clan. C'est bien plus que la soeur de Kai que nous avons retrouvé, c'est la clé de la réussite. 

 

 

 

 

Pendant le mois qui a suivi, une grande mobilisation a eu lieu et, les permissions pour revenir chez nous ont été plus courtes. Très régulièrement, nous avons dû sillonner la forêt avec des cartes pour repérer les endroits précis des taupinières et donner toutes ses cartes au trio de Suga, RapMonster et Ha Neul.   
Ces trois-là ne quittent plus leur tente jour et nuit. Ils font des calculs ultras compliqués pour déterminer à quel moment lequel des terriers doivent être utilisés, pour étudier les conséquences et prévoir la suite du plan. J'ai essayé de suivre les deux premières heures, de comprendre, mais c'est bien trop compliqué pour moi. Même Xiumin, qui, est pourtant doué et leur venait en aide de temps à autre, galère un peu.   
Ce trio montre de réelles compétences et peu à peu la victoire semble plus proche d'heure en heure. 

 

ELLIPSE DE QUELQUES SEMAINES

Quelques semaines sont passées depuis que le clan est en ébullition. Tout se met en place plus ou moins rapidement depuis que RapMonster a eu son illumination. Pour l'instant, les victoires s'enchaînent au même rythme, pas plus rapidement puisque la nouvelle stratégie n'a pas encore été mise en place (elle le sera d'ici quelques jours).

Pour cette offensive de masse, tout le monde sera de la partie, donc comme c'est prévu pour dans pas longtemps, tout le monde est en permission pour la semaine. 

Et quoi de mieux que ce temps-là, pour redéménager et revenir dans le manoir bien plus grand de Kris. 

Je prends juste un sac avec la moitié des vêtements. Il m'en faut un peu pour les premiers jours après Suho ira m'en acheter de nouveaux. Et puis, j'en laisse ici, comme ça si l'on revient, je n'aurais rien à emmener.   
Bref, on ferme toutes les portes, les fenêtres, les volets, pour que rien ni personne ne puisse rentrer puis on se met en route. 

En voyant le chemin, je me rappelle un peu de ce fameux jour où nous sommes partis, en pleine nuit, un peu en catastrophe, à cause de la guerre. C'est aussi la première fois que j'avais vu ma meute transformée. C'était aussi la première fois que je montais sur le dos de Lay. 

Après plusieurs heures de course, on arrive dans la plaine qui sert de jardin à ce manoir. Comme ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue, il me paraît encore plus gigantesque.   
En rentrant à l'intérieur, je retrouve les lieux exactement comme on les avait laissés. Absolument rien n'a bougé, si ce n'est un peu de poussière qui s'est déposée sur les meubles. 

 

Il est environ midi, et Kris nous a dit que l'on a le reste de la journée et une partie de demain pour tout remettre en état. 

Suho part faire des courses avec Tao et Chanyeol. Sehun, D.O et Luhan vont chasser pendant que tous les autres, dont moi, on doit faire le ménage. À ce moment, la taille de ce manoir ne me paraît pas aussi bien. On n'est parti qu'il y a deux ou trois mois donc ce n'est pas très sale, mais c'est immense donc on a tout même beaucoup de travail.   
Chen et Baekhyun s'occupent de la cuisine directement comme ça le premier peut préparer quelques sandwiches pour ceux qui travaillent ici.   
Moi, Kai et Lay, on s'occupe du premier étage. 

 

Au départ, je pensais que ça allait la gêner d'être autant en contact avec son frère. Je n'ai pas oublié le peu de disputes qu'ils ont pu avoir. Voyant mon malaise Kai m'a rassuré en me disant qu'ils avaient discuté, il y a quelque temps et que les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit, que je n'avais pas à me faire de soucis. 

Étant en été, les journées sont longues et elles nous ont permis de finir une grande majorité du bâtiment avant la nuit. Quand celle-ci est tombée, tous les absents sont revenus. On a fait une grande chaîne et on a débarrassé la voiture de toute la nourriture en très peu de temps. Chen est ensuite allé allumer un feu dehors et a fait un barbecue avec les deux sangliers que nous ont ramené les chasseurs. 

En été, c'est souvent ceque l'on fait des soirées comme celle-ci, mais c'est la première fois que Ha Neul y participe et elle semble apprécier. Baekhyun demande: 

\- J'ai entendu dire, qu'il y a quelque temps, vous avait fait rire Yongguk en revenant de mission.   
\- Oui.   
\- Alors c'est vrai?! Non! Comment vous avez fait? 

Et notre aventure est devenue anecdote. Ha Neul la raconte, moi je la confirme. Les plus vieux, Kris, Luhan, Suho et Xiumin sourient. Les plus jeunes, Tao, Sehun, Chen et Baekhyun se roulent par terre n'en pouvant plus. Un peu comme Youngjae le jour où c'est arrivé. Et vous savez quoi? Même Ha Neul a rigolé. Devant tout le monde, sans complexe, comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour elle.   
Mes joues m'ont chauffé de l'entendre. 

Elle s'est beaucoup donnée aujourd'hui et a fini par s'endormir sur mon épaule. Je ne l'ai remarqué qu'une fois qu'elle ait glissée de cette dernière et s'est allongée sur mes genoux. Je suis à proprement parler, devenu une cible pour le reste de la meute. Certains pouffent, d'autres me lancent de drôles de regards et c'est Xiumin qui fait le premier pas. 

\- Elle change beaucoup en ce moment, ne trouves-tu pas?   
-J'ai bien vu. Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?   
\- Pour rien, pour rien ... juste que tu es très proche d'elle.   
\- Ça dérange quelqu'un?   
\- Non, c'est simplement une remarque. Tu es plus proche d'elle que tu ne l'aies de nous et il en est de même pour elle.   
\- Elle m'a dit que changer lui faisait peur.   
\- Tu vois, elle commence même à se confier à toi.   
\- Pourquoi a-t-elle peur ?, continue Kai.   
\- Elle ne veut pas changer, elle a peur de devenir différente et de ne pas se reconnaître elle-même.   
\- Alors c'est qu'elle va mieux, dit Luhan.   
\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.   
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, prend soin d'elle, conclut Kris. 

Et chacun est reparti dans sa discussion, bien que de nombreux regards soient passés sur moi régulièrement.   
Quand j'ai moi-même senti la fatigue pointer le bout de son museau, j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher. 

Comme je n'allais pas la laisser là, je l'ai soulevé dans mes bras et suis rentré. Rien que d'y repenser, je sens encore leurs regards brûlants dans mon dos. 

Pour qu'elle soit le moins dépaysée possible, je l'ai réinstallée dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avant qu'on ne soit obligé de quitter cet endroit. 

Je l'ai posée dans le lit, recouverte du drap (il fait chaud, mais quand même) et est commencé à partir ... avant qu'elle ne me retienne. 

\- Lay?  
\- Dors Ha Neul, il est tard.  
\- Je ne veux pas rester seule ...  
\- Hein?  
\- Je ne veux pas rester seule... dors ici.  
\- Mais Ha Neul, il n'y a qu'un lit.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave ...

Et elle me dit ceci à moitié endormie. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Ben, ce qu'elle me dit. Elle se décale dans ce lit et je viens m'allonger à mon tour. Je reste sur le bord pour lui laisser le maximum d'espace et lentement je m'endors. 

Le soleil sur mes paupières fermées me réveille lentement. Encore une belle journée qui se profile. Pourtant, je ne me sens pas comme à mon habitude. 

Doucement, j'ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre et remarque que je n'ai pas bougé durant la nuit. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Na Heul. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait son affaire, elle a dû rouler pendant la nuit où je ne sais pas quoi, mais elle est très collée contre moi. Pas sur moi, mais collée.   
Je n'ose même pas bouger. Si je la réveille, elle va m'en vouloir? Est-ce qu'elle va être gênée ou même avoir peur de se retrouver dans une telle situation avec moi? Ok, on a déjà dormi à côté transformé, mais sous notre forme humaine ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce n'est pas la même symbolique.


	7. Chapter 7

Pour moi, en tout cas, j'apprécie ce moment. Alors tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée, je vais en profiter.

 

Je sens quelque chose contre ma main, de la peau, mais pas la mienne. J'ouvre délicatement les yeux. Ma première impression est la bonne, je suis effectivement couchée contre quelqu'un. Pitié faite que se soit Lay. Ce sera encore plus gênant si c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que même si c'est lui, c'est gênant quand même.  
Lentement, je relève les yeux et en voulant regarder le visage de celui à qui je suis collé, je tombe sur son regard à lui. Mes joues chauffent et me picotent, mon corps devient léger et je cache mon visage dans le matelas. Et lui il rigole.

\- Salut Ha Neul.  
\- Coucou...

Je n'ose même pas parler. Mon dieu.

\- Tu as bien dormi?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Ne soit pas gênée, ce n'est pas grave.

Il rigole encore plus. Goujat!

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
\- Respire un grand coup et sort ta tête de là. Tu respireras mieux, et je te jure que ce n'est pas grave.

Il a raison, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer à cause de ma postion actuelle. C'est donc à contrecoeur que je me redresse.

\- Moi, j'ai très bien dormi.

Au moins une chose de bien. Imagine qu'il dit que j'ai ronflé, bougé et qu'il n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je pense que j'aurais sauté par la fenêtre.

\- Allez debout! On déjeune et on se remet au boulot.

Je suis un peu déçue qu'il parte, parce que malgré la gêne, j'étais bien contre lui. 

Aujourd'hui, on est à treize pour nettoyer l'intérieur donc ça ira encore plus vite. 

Le mot d'ordre de notre leader pour cette après-midi est de nous reposer, de ne pas faire trop d'efforts. Il nous reste trois jours pour refaire le plein de batterie avant de retourner au front pour la plus grande attaque, qui n'ait encore jamais eu lieu pendant cette guerre. J'ai confiance en nous, en le plan que nous avons concoctés et en mes nouvelles capacités alors je n'ai pas plus peur que ça. 

À mon avis, ce manoir ne signifie pas qu'une chambre par personne, une immense propriété, ma première rencontre avec eux ... il y a aussi l'épisode de la balançoire qui reste bien dans mon esprit. Ma première sortie dehors et mon premier savon. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque (j'ai l'impression queça fait des années à parler comme ça) j'étais constamment surveillée.   
Comme cette activité (balançoire) n'est pas trop fatigante, j'ai décidé de passer mon après-midi dans le jardinet derrière la cuisine, sur le jeu. Pour ne pas me laisser seule, Lay m'a accompagné. Personne n'a parlé pendant un long moment. On est resté seul, en silence, entouré par la chaleur et le beau temps. C'est tellement reposant que j'ai envie de faire ça toute ma vie. 

Après plusieurs heures à en faire, j'avais un peu mal aux fesses, donc, je suis partie marcher et Lay m'a à nouveau accompagnée. On a un peu discuté de lui, de moi, de la future bataille, de mon frère, de beaucoup de choses quoi, mais la seule chose que je retiens, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure de la discussion sa main avait fini par se frotter à la mienne et à un moment ses doigts ont même fini par s'entrelacer aux miens. J'ai fait, comme si ne rien n'était et l'on a continué à discuter jusqu'à l'heure d'aller manger.   
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lors de ce dîner, j'ai senti beaucoup de regards sur nous deux, et je me suis sentie gênée alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi eux nous regardent. Bref, j'ai essayé de faire comme si ne rien n'était. 

L'heure d'aller se coucher est arrivée rapidement et je me suis trouvée un courage hors normes pour demander. 

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ... de dormir, une nouvelle fois, avec moi?

Il m'a fait un sourire éclatant en m'assurant que non et l'on est allé dans ma chambre. On s'est recouché et avant de dormir, j'ai senti qu'il a attrapé mon petit doigt avec le sien. C'est sur cette sensation plus qu'agréable que j'ai fini par m'endormir trois minutes plus tard. 

Ce matin, j'ai fait une petite balade avec Sehun et Tao (en louve, évidemment). Les deux plus jeunes avait une incommensurable envie de me montrer à quoi ressemblent les environs des lieux. 

C'est aussi très joli. Il y a de nombreux champs de fleurs et un petit ruisseau, mais je crois que tout paysage me paraît un peu fade après le voyage que j'ai fait avec Lay. 

En fin de matinée, mon frère est venu me voir. 

\- J'aimerais bien t'emmener quelque part.   
\- Pardon?   
\- Si tu veux bien me suivre, j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part. 

J'hésite.   
\- On sera rentré quand?   
\- En milieu d'après-midi.   
\- D'accord. Je vais prévenir Lay et j'arrive.   
\- Merci. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut me faire voir, mais s'il me demande, c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir une raison. 

Je l'ai suivi. Il ne court pas trop vite, mais ce n'est pas pour m'attendre, il semble juste fatigué, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.   
On arrive sur une dernière prairie remplie de blocs de pierre. Un cimetière. Redevenant humain, il se faufile à travers ces dernières et s'arrête devant une. 

J'y vois le nom de notre père. Alors, finalement, après toutes ces années à me demander où il pouvait être, c'est ici que je le retrouve.   
Malgré tout ce que j'ai subi, tout ce que j'ai traversé, je n'en ai jamais vraiment voulu à notre père. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et n'avait pas d'autre choix. 

Je viens à mon tour m'agenouiller devant cette pierre et retire quelques poussières ou cailloux qui se sont déposés sur sa pierre depuis le temps. 

Sans que j'en donne l'ordre ou que je tente de les retenir, mes larmes coulent. Après quinze ans, c'est la première fois que je "revois" mon père. Et quoi qu'il se soit passé, il reste mon père. C'est à lui que je dois tout et je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu le connaître. 

\- Tu sais, le plus grand regret de sa vie, c'est de ne pas avoir pu te sauver.   
\- Je ne lui en veux pas.   
\- Tu es forte, bien plus que moi.   
\- Merci Jong In. 

Oui, merci mon frère. Même si c'est un peu dur, je sais que ça me fait du bien et que ça me fera avancer d'être venu ici. Je pars dans un champ un peu plus loin et va cueillir quelques fleurs que je vais poser sur la pierre. 

Une fois posées, je sèche mes larmes et décide de sourire. Même si je ne le connais pas vraiment, je sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je pleure, mais que je sois heureuse et que je profite de la vie que j'ai maintenant.   
Un au revoir (parce que c'est sûr que je reviendrais ici) puis Kai et moi repartons. 

Je passe une nouvelle fois ma nuit avec Lay, sauf que cette fois dès que je me suis couchée, je viens me glisser dans ses bras. Il sursaute et se tend un peu de surprise. 

\- Ha Neul, tu es sûre que ça va?  
\- J'ai juste besoin ... d'affection?  
\- C'est ton père?  
\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas ... peut-être un peu tout à la fois.   
\- Peu importe, je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais?  
\- Oui, Lay. 

Il a refermé ses bras sur moi et je redécouvre cette sensation qu'est d'être entre ses bras. 

 

 

 

Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'en passer. 

 

Ce matin est le grand matin. La quasi-totalité du clan est présente sur le QG (qui est inhabituellement surpeuplé) et tout le monde se tient prêt pour l'attaque.   
Ce qui est bien est que je suis dans la même équipe que Ha Neul. Nous sommes l'équipe Sud4 et elle est composée d'Ha Neul, D.O, Youngjae, Jimin et moi. 

Sous le commandement de Yongguk, tous les combattants s'élancent silencieusement, mais déterminés à faire reculer un bon coup le clan adverse.

Au signal, Youngjae pousse un hurlement dans la taupinière. Normalement notre travail s'arrête là, mais on entend plusieurs pas de course arrivés dans notre direction. Peut-être une faille dans notre plan ou une erreur de planification du plan, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils sont, au bas mot, une bonne dizaine et il nous est impossible d'engager un combat dans ces conditions. Seule solution, même si elle ne fait plaisir à personne, c'est la fuite.

 

D.O est celui qui mène la marche quand Ha Neul, lui saute dessus. Mais littéralement. Un instant plus tard, pleins de petit cliquetis se font entendre à l'endroit où ils se trouvent.   
En se concentrant bien, on finit par voir plein de pièges à ours posés sous le sol qui ressortent (sortes de mâchoires de fer qui se referment si l'on marche à l'intérieur).  
Je comprends alors, Ha Neul a évité que D.O marche à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux. Le problème, c'est que, maintenant, ils se retrouvent en plein milieu d'un champ de pièges.   
Qui, de plus, est recouvert par la mousse depuis le temps qu'ils sont ici et qu'il est donc impossible de les voir pour les éviter. Sans être touchés, ils sont littéralement pris au piège. La situation est désespérée sachant que l'on entend les pas se rapprocher derrière nous.

Ha Neul, redevient humaine le temps de nous adresser ces quelques phrases. 

\- Lay et les autres, vite, partez ! 

Je secoue la tête pour lui dire qu'il est hors de question que je l'abandonne.

\- Lay, je ne te laisse pas le choix, dégage. Je vais trouver un moyen pour nous sortir de cet endroit avec D.O mais vous, commencez déjà à rentrer. 

Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, il est hors de question qu'elle se retrouve encore entre leurs mains, avec D.O qui plus est, cette fois. 

\- Lay, je ne te lerépéterai plus. Dégage. Cours sans te retourner, je te promets de revenir.

Elle m'a dit ça droit dans les yeux. Pour elle, mais aussi pour la survie du reste du groupe, je suis obligée de faire ce qu'elle m'a dit.   
Je grogne pour faire sortir une partie de ma rage et repars en courant, suivi du reste du groupe. Mes pattes battent le sol très rapidement, mon rythme cardiaque est aussi rapide. 

Je suis tellement énervé et apeuré à la fois. Les autres font ce qu'ils peuvent pour suivre mon allure et c'est ainsi que nous parcourons les dizaines de kilomètres qui nous séparent du QG.

 

J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais pas à le raisonner. Je ne le montre pas, mais je suis morte de peur. Je suis bien plus faible maintenant qu'il y a quelques mois et je sais que ni D.O ni moi ne supporterons d'être fait prisonnier. Il faut à tout prix que j'arrive à nous sortir de là.   
J'ai peur, très peur, peur comme jamais parce que aujourd'hui j'ai quelque chose à perdre, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Il n'y a qu'une manière de s'en sortir.

\- D.O, prend forme humaine et grimpe sur mon dos. 

Le temps que je me retransforme, il est redevenu humain et fait ce que je lui dis. 

\- À quoi ça sert? Oh ... non, ne me dit pas que ... 

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler plus ou de refuser ce que je lui demande de faire, que je m'élance à grandes enjambées à travers ce champ de mâchoire, espérant en toucher le moins possible. 

 

Ça fait environ une demi-heure que la première partie de notre équipe est arrivée au QG, mais aucune nouvelle de la seconde. Je ne tiens pas en place et c'est Kris qui est rentré avant nous qui me force à ne pas bouger. C'est un supplice de ne pas savoir comment elle va, où elle est...   
Encore une heure passe avant que du remue ménage se fasse dehors. Je sors immédiatement, en compagnie de Kris, de Kai (qui a appris pour son petit ami) et de Yongguk. 

Un petit hurlement se fait entendre et nous sommes plusieurs à immédiatement reconnaître celui de D.O. Tout le monde regarde craintivement pour voir ce qui va apparaître des arbres.   
Deux formes floues apparaissent au loin, une qui boite, l'autre qui l'aide à avancer comme elle le peut. 

L'horreur. 

D.O, essaye tant bien que mal de l'aider à marcher. Ha Neul a le regard dans le vide, ne semble plus rien ressentir. Elle traîne à chaques pattes, un piège relié à une chaîne dont quelques maillons glissent par terre.   
Ne semblant même pas se rendre compte qu'elle est arrivée, elle continue de marcher, aussi mal qu'elle le peut.

C'est la stupeur générale au QG, absolument aucun des dizaines de combattants présents dans la plaine ne bouge, ne parle, ne respire. Tout le monde est pendu à l'état de celle qu'ils appellent leur Petit Atout. 

Ses pattes sont en lambeaux et elle laisse un mélange de sang et de boue à chaque pas qu'elle fait. Je suis complètement pétrifié, je ne peux faire aucun mouvement.  
Elle arrive à côté de moi, mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Je tends instinctivement mon bras pour lui barrer le chemin. Malgré ma force de mouche à l'instant présent, je n'en ai pas besoin de plus pour l'arrêter. Elle tremble. Puis doucement ses articulations se plient et elle se couche à terre.

Je me réveille comme à peu près tout le monde. C'est un véritable attroupement qui se crée autour de nous. Yongguk s'arrange pour qu'elle ait assez d'air et fait reculer une bonne partie de combattants. Seuls Kris, D.O, Kai et moi sommes pour l'instant autorisé à rester à ses côtés.

Je ne remarque même pas que Jin arrive en courant, en urgence et en catastrophe, avec l'équipe médicale.   
Il met sur elle un collier anti-transformation (comme celui qu'elle avait au début) pour qu'ellereprenne sa forme humaine (si elle ne le faisait pas d'elle-même, personne n'aurait pu le faire à sa place si ce n'est avec ce collier), avant de lui enlever instantanément. 

Les horribles pièges restent malheureusement figés dans sa chaire et se resserrent à cause des membres plus fins qu'elle a dans sa forme humaine.   
Un des urgentistes à avec lui une sorte de pince, ou je ne sais quoi, et, passe autour d'elle pour la libérer de ces horribles choses. Mais elle ne réagit pas. 

Ses yeux sont faiblement ouverts, sa respiration est tout aussi faible, mais c'est comme si elle était dans le coma. Son corps n'a aucun réflexe, ses yeux fixent inlassablement dans le vide, elle ne réagit pas à la douleur ou quand on lui parle.   
Je sens ma tête tourner et je dois faire un gros effort pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. 

D.O reprend, lui aussi, sa forme humaine, commençant à raconter à notre leader, ce qui est arrivé une fois que nous les avons quittés, mais je n'entends pas. Je n'entends plus rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'arrive pas à quitter les yeux le corps d'HaNeul dans son triste état.   
Jin lui injecte un peu d'adrénaline pour que son coeur batte plus fort (il risquait de s'arrêter à tout moment). Et comme un souffle de vie, elle revient un peu plus parmi nous. 

Ses yeux semblent enfin se poser sur des choses et non errer, son corps tente de bouger, mais est terrassé par la souffrance. Malheureusement, elle aussi est revenue avec le reste. Des nombreuses larmes coulent de ses yeux et de petits gémissements qui se transforment en petits cris s'échappent de ses lèvres complètement sèches.   
Jin toujours aidé de son équipe la dépose tant bien que mal sur un brancard et partent en courant presque vers la tante médicalisée. 

\- Faites-moi disparaître tout ça. 

Dit Yongguk, d'un ton las en désignant les carcasses de pièges et les immondes traces ensanglantées.   
J'ai tenté de suivre le convoi d'Ha Neul mais Kris m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'empêcher d'avancer. 

Les laisser travailler?! Mais je m'en fiche moi, je veux juste voir Ha Neul! Il me serre d'autant plus fort pour m'empêcher et je finis par m'effondrer en pleure dans les bras de Kris. 

De son côté D.O est dans les bras de son petit ami, il n'est pas blessé, mais très choqué. Lui aussi va avoir besoin de soin. 

 

Je suis dans un endroit calme quand je me réveille. Tout est sombre, ça doit certainement être la nuit. Je me sens vaseuse, comme la première fois où Lay m'a soignée. Est-ce que je serai encore sous morphine?   
Peu à peu tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés plus tôt dans la journée me reviennent en tête. 

Alors, finalement, j'ai réussi à revenir jusqu'au QG, et D.O est sain et sauf. C'est un tel soulagement. 

 

 

 

Par contre, j'ai soif, terriblement soif. Je tente de me redresser pour trouver de l'eau, mais une infâme douleur se répand dans mon corps quand j'amorce le plus petit mouvement. Ah oui, je suis blessée, et assez gravement, je l'aurais presque oublié avec la morphine. 

La tête de Lay apparaît devant ma tête. Ses yeux sont tous gonflés pourtant, ils se remplissent encore de larmes. 

\- Oh Ha Neul, tu m'as fait si peur.   
\- L-La ... Lay   
\- Chut, n'essaye pas de parler. Tu es encore très faible. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jin et moi, nous nous occupons de toi.

Lay se lève et sors quelques instants de la tente et revient en compagnie de Jin. Ce dernier me fait rapidement passer quelques petits tests (lumière dans les yeux et tout le tralala).

\- Ha Neul, je ne sais pas trop si tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Je hoche la tête pour dire que si.

\- Bien, bon. Tu es actuellement dans la tente médicalisée. Tes deux poignets et tes deux chevilles sont assez gravement touchés. Rien d'irréversible, mais tu vas avoir beaucoup de rééducation et tu ne pourras rien faire pendant un sacré bout de temps. C'est environ deux heures et demie du matin, alors je te conseille de dormir. Demain, quand tu seras pleinement consciente, on te fera d'autres petits examens. Lay va rester avec toi cette nuit, donc, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je hoche à nouveau de la tête. Je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça.

 

Elle dort calmement le reste de la nuit. Moi, même avec des somnifères je n'y arriverai pas. Je suis tellement mal, l'angoisse n'arrive pas à redescendre, j'en veux à la Terre entière de ce qui lui est arrivé, même à moi. Il va certainement me falloir plusieurs jours pour que j'arrive à retrouver mon calme.

Comme je l'avais prédit, je ne suis pas arrivé à dormir, j'ai somnolé mais pas plus. Les prochains jours risquent d'être moralement et physiquement difficile pour moi.

 

 

C'était encore tôt dans la matinée quand j'ai émergé de mon sommeil. Le ciel est encore rose et les oiseaux commencent à peine à chanter. Je suis encore un peu fatiguée, pas que je n'ai pas assez dormi, mais je me sens faible. Chose que je comprends parfaitement. 

Quand je repense à ce qui m'est arrivée hier, j'en ai encore des frissons. Je ne regrette pas, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le refaire si la même situation se représente à moi. 

Lay somnole dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Je vois sur les traits de son visage qu'il manque de sommeil, donc même si j'ai bien envie de commencer une discussion avec lui pour savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas consciente, je le laisse. Je pourrai lui demander plus tard, quand il ira mieux.   
Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps plus tard, Yongguk rentre dans la tente, ce qui réveille mon ami. 

\- Lay, va dormir dans un des dortoirs.   
\- Je préfère rester là pour elle.   
\- Je ne te pose pas une question, c'est un ordre Lay.   
\- Vas-y, repose-toi et reviens après. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, tu sais. 

Ma tentative d'humour ne semble pas réellement marchée sur lui, mais il obtempère quand même. 

\- Ça se voit que Lay tient à toi. Tu as vu dans l'état qu'il se met pour toi.   
\- Je sais. Il ne devrait pas.   
\- Tu ne le changeras pas. Bref, je ne viens pas pour parler de lui, mais de toi.   
\- Hm?   
\- Je viens pour entendre ta version des faits. 

Je lui raconte aussi fidèlement que je m'en souvienne, même s'il subsiste de nombreux trous de mémoire après que je me suis lancée.

\- Très bien, ça regroupe bien ce que l'on m'a déjà dit.   
\- C'est que je n'ai pas perdu la tête, alors.   
\- En effet. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai discuté avec Jin. Il viendra lui-même pour tout t'expliquer en détail, mais ce que tu dois te douter, c'est que tu es plutôt grièvement blessée.   
\- Je m'en doute, en effet.   
\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir quitter les lieux tant que tu n'es pas guérie. Tu ne peux ni marcher ni t'accrocher sur le dos d'un de ta meute, donc, tu vas devoir rester pour quelque temps.   
\- Très bien, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.   
\- Malheureusement, non. Bon, pour les prochains jours, tu vas essentiellement te reposer. Quand tu iras un peu mieux, tu pourras retourner chez toi. On verra ensuite ce que tu feras.   
\- Pas de problème.   
\- En tout cas, merci d'avoir protégé un membre de l'alliance, merci pour ton sacrifice.   
\- C'est normal.   
\- Quand même, tu as été courageuse, même héroïque. Tu es définitivement bien notre Petit Atout. 

Je souris à ce surnom. Je pourrai bien commencer à m'y faire et à l'apprécier.   
Quelques minutes après, c'est RapMonster qui m'a rejointe. Il a pris de mes nouvelles, mais c'est principalement pour me dire à quel point ce que nous avons fait la veille a été bénéfique et a été un succès.   
Lui est resté plus de temps, environ une heure.

Le dernier à m'avoir visité ce matin n'est autre que mon leader, Kris. Lui aussi a pris de mes nouvelles, me remerciant pour D.O et me promettant qu'il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour que je récupère dans les meilleures conditions.

Il est actuellement midi et avant de pouvoir savourer mon repas, Jin contrôle mon état. Pendant que je mange mes pâtes et mes légumes, ce dernier m'explique ce qu'il est clairement de mon état (comme m'avait prévenu Yongguk).

\- Tes poignets et tes chevilles sont gravement touchés, mais tu devrais t'en sortir sans séquelles, comme je te l'ai dit cette nuit. Plus particulièrement, ta peau est assez endommagée et malgré ta nature, tu devrais garder quelques cicatrices. Tes muscles sont très abîmés et il te faudra plusieurs semaines avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur état initial. Tu as aussi quelques dommages, mais eux minimes, sur tes os, tu n'en as que pour quelques jours pour qu'ils soient nickel. Le plus compliqué et le plus long ça va être tes tendons et tes ligaments. Ils ont été partiellement ou entièrement tranchés. Là, tu en auras pour plusieurs longs mois avec une immobilisation totale pour l'instant. Tu vas devoir faire de la rééducation puis de la musculation. Si tout se passe bien, tu devrais en avoir pour un peu moins d'une année pour retrouver tes capacités d'il y a quelques jours. 

Presque un an, c'est long quand même. Je me sens un peu inutile pour le coup et me trouve même à regretter de ne pas pouvoir participer à d'autres attaques. 

J'ai fini par y prendre goût, un peu trop même. Je veux prouver de quoi, je suis capable, je veux être utile. Je veux mettre en profit ce que j'ai appris pendant un mois. Mais ça va être impossible pour moi pendant un an. Et je pense qu'il nous faudra bien moins que ça pour gagner définitivement cette guerre. À mon avis, cette dernière est finie, à part peut-être sur le plan stratégique.   
Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je me sens un peu démoralisée. Je m'en veux, j'en veux à mon corps, j'en veux au destin. Je ne le souhaite à personne, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi. Je ne regrette pas, mais honnêtement ça me fait chier. 

 

 

 

 

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Lay est revenu me voir. Il a tout de suite vu ma baisse de moral, mais je refuse de lui dire pourquoi. Il va me trouver bien trop bizarre après, il trouvera que j'ai trop changé et peut-être même qu'il ne voudra plus rester autant avec moi.  
Je vois que lui non plus n'est pas comme à son habitude. Il est tendu, non souriant, je dirais même un peu sec.

\- Ça ne va pas?  
\- Si, si.  
\- Ne me ment pas. Je le vois.  
\- Je ... ce qui t'arrive ... ça me retourne.  
\- Je vais bien Lay.  
\- Ne dit pas ça.

En disant cette phrase, il a recommencé à pleurer. Il n'y a pas à dire, je déteste le voir comme ça.

J'ai tendu mes bras vers lui pour lui dire de venir dans mes bras. Au début, il était hésitant, il avait certainement peur de me faire mal, mais j'ai fini par le convaincre.

\- Si tu as envie de pleurer, tu peux.

J'ai à peine dit ça, qu'il s'est laissé aller. Ma nuque se mouille et moi aussi je commence à voir trouble. Il va arriver à me faire pleurer cet idiot en plus.  
Il s'écarte un peu de moi et vient poser son front sur le mien. Pour le coup, je ne sais pas bien comment réagir. Il ne m'a encore jamais fait ça.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.  
\- Je m'en sors toujours, tu le sais.  
\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Ha Neul... j'arrive pas à m'en remettre.

Sa tête se rapproche doucement de la mienne et sa bouche se colle à la mienne.

Mon premier baiser. Explosion en moi. Alors, finalement, lui aussi ressentait ça...

 

Ça me fait tellement de bien (pas physiquement, bande de pervers), psychologiquement. Elle est là, elle est vraiment là. Elle est en vie. Entre mes bras, sous mes lèvres. Mon coeur s'emballe, mon stress redescend d'un cran.

 

Au cours des jours qui ont suivi, j'ai dû subir trois opérations à cause de mes poignets, ce sont eux qui ont le plus de mal à se "réparer". À chaque réveil, Lay était là. Désormais, c'est dur pour moi de ne pas rester avec lui.

Depuis qu'il m'a embrassé pour la première fois, je n'arrive pas à me passer de lui, je ressens le besoin de constamment l'avoir dans mon champ de vision ou contre moi. Et à chaque fois que je me réveille, j'ai le droit à mon bisou. Ça aussi j'en deviens accro. Je ne me reconnais plus, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement gaga.

Autres les quelques discussions que j'ai eu avec Lay, Suga, RapMonster, Jin et Yongguk (ce qui fait quand même beaucoup pour moi), j'ai aussi eu une droit à une bonne discussion avec Kai et D.O. C'était avant ma troisième opération.

\- Ha Neul? D.O et moi voudrions te parler. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée?  
\- Kai, je ne suis pas en sucre.  
\- Quand même Ha Neul.  
\- Je vous écoute.

Kai s'est installé sur le bout de mon lit, et D.O sur une chaise un peu plus de côté. On a réussi à être un peu proche quand la situation le demandait (quand je l'ai sorti d'affaire) mais après ni lui ni moi ne souhaitons devenir proches pour autant.

\- D.O, même s'il ne le montre pas, et moi-même, on veut te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.  
\- Ce serait méchant de dire que je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui... mais c'est surtout pour toi que je l'ai fait.  
\- Peu importe les raisons. Tu as sauvé D.O et je t'en remercie du fond du coeur. D.O?  
\- Oui, oui .... Merci ... Ha Neul.

C'est fou de voir à quel point ces simples mots semblent lui arracher la gorge. Avec ce que j'ai sacrifié pour lui, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais bon. Je n'ai pas fait ça en attendant quelque chose en retour, alors ça le regarde. Je peux me regarder dans un miroir, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Aujourd'hui, j'angoisse un petit peu. Lay reprend ses missions de haute importance et aujourd'hui je ne suis pas là pour le protéger. Je suis contrainte de lui faire confiance, mais Dieu que c'est dur. Ce n'est pas vraiment en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, mais je n'ai pas confiance en ce qui peut arriver autour. Tout peut arriver. Absolument tout, le meilleur comme le pire.

 

Avec les territoires que nous avons repris rapidement, se trouvent maintenant en notre possession de nombreux QGs avancés du clan ennemi. Et RapMonster veut que l'on aille les fouiller à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider pour terminer au plus vite cette guerre.

Les tentes et autres bâtiments de fortunes ont été abandonnés à la hâte. On voit encore des repas à moitiés abandonnés, des sacs d'affaires personnels ouverts à même le sol, des couchettes pas faites, ... et évidemment de nombreux plans, cartes, rapports.

On prend le maximum qui peut nous être utiles, glissons tout dans un sac que l'on confie à un combattant qui rentre directement. Le reste de l'équipe (ainsi que moi-même) passe alors à un autre bâtiment.

La raison d'un tel empressement, c'est que le clan adverse peut tenter à tout moment une attaque pour récupérer les précieux dossiers et nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux que nous le prétendons.

Même si une équipe garde chaque position avancée ennemie récupérée, si le clan adverse fait une attaque localisée, notre équipe n'aura aucune chance. Il est impossible de savoir quel QG à le plus de valeur pour eux. C'est pour ça que l'on se dépêche de ramasser le plus important pour tout ramener en lieu sûr pour que nos tacticiens les analysent.

Lors de la fouille d'une pièce plutôt anodine, je tombe sur un paquet de cartes des plus intéressants. Ce paquet de cartes répertorie tous les pièges, tel que Ha Neul et D.O y sont tombés, sur les territoires qu'ils nous avaient volés. Grâce à cette carte, nous pourrons dorénavant éviter qu'une tragédie pareille ne se reproduise. À commencer par nous.

 

Comme je vais beaucoup mieux et surtout que je m'ennuie, j'ai déjà rejoint Suga et RapMonster dans la tante de tactique. C'est fou ce que cet endroit m'a manqué. Si je ne peux pas être sur le terrain, je peux au moins être là.

Mais rien que pour me déplacer jusqu'à cette tante, ça a été tout un périple. Maintenant que tout est en place dans poignets et mes chevilles, Jin m'a posé de grosses attelles, pour qu'absolument rien ne bouge (un plâtre aurait été bien trop encombrant). Et même si tout est bien maintenu en place, je ne peux forcer sur ces articulations.

J'ai dû prendre sur moi et me faire porter telle une princesse par Kris (j'aime bien les autres, mais il ne faut pas trop en demander, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi que ce soit mon leader) jusqu'à la fameuse tente.

Dans celle-ci m'attendait un fauteuil qu'avait préparé à l'avance Suga. Et toute la matinée, je n'ai fait que regarder travailler mes deux congénères pour me remettre dans le bain et voir les derniers avancements.

À partir de l'après-midi, les premiers combattants de l'équipe qui sont partis en mission sont revenus au compte gouttes avec quantité de documents. Mon aide a été plus que précieuse pour trier ces papiers, savoir lesquels nous devions détruire ou au contraire garder.

Enfin, nous sommes tombés sur ce paquet de cartes, cartes dont j'aurais vraiment voulu connaître l'existence avant la grande offensive. Bref, sur celles-ci sont inscrites les coordonnées de lieux piégés.

C'est un fastidieux travail de tout le reste de l'après-midi pour que l'on puisse reporter avec précision ces lieux sur notre carte à nous. Puis encore un casse-tête pour organiser des équipes qui partiront dès demains pour commencer à les désactiver en toute sécurité.  
La frustration de ne pas pouvoir combattre est un peu apaisée par ce travail. Je me sens déjà moins inutile.

Le soulagement fait surface quand je vois Lay rentrer finalement dans la soirée avec les derniers papiers que Suga va trier (RapMonster est appelé autre part, et moi je ne peux rester concentrée aussi longtemps qu'avant à cause des antidouleurs).

Il va bien, il n'a rien, ... tout est pour le mieux.

C'est lui qui m'a ramené dans la tante médicalisée pour la nuit. Je préfère nettement quand c'est lui qui le fait. Je peux me blottir contre lui. Je peux poser mes lèvres dans son cou, je peux sentir les siennes sur les miennes, ses mains se lient aux miennes. Tous ces petits détails qui font que Lay est à part. Qu'il est très important pour moi, plus important que n'importe qui sur cette planète.

 

La nuit est fraîche, ce qui fait du bien après cette chaude nuit d'été. Ha Neul est couchée sur son lit que j'ai mis en face de la porte pour qu'elle puisse observer le ciel étoilé et sentir la petite brise qui fait tant de bien.

Elle m'a fait une petite place pour que je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Allongée dans mes bras, la tête contre mon coeur, elle se repose, mais ne dors pas. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on ait une petite discussion elle et moi. Après tout on s'est déjà embrassé au moins une dizaine de fois, mais on n'en a jamais parlé.

\- Ha Neul, tu sais que tu comptes énormément pour moi.  
\- Pour moi aussi tu comptes Lay.  
\- Même si on agis déjà comme tel, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire ...  
\- Je t'aime Lay ...  
\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi Ha Neul.

Maintenant que les choses sont clairement dites entre nous, je me sens mieux. C'est comme si elle était enfin et totalement à moi. Plus rien ne pourra se dresser entre nous.

 

ELLIPSE DE QUELQUES MOIS (14)

 

Comment résumé en quelques phrases, ce qui s'est passé en un peu plus d'un an?  
À la fois plein et peu de choses, mais ce que l'on retient particulièrement, c'est que la guerre est finie, définitivement gagné. Il nous a fallu plusieurs mois de batailles acharnées, car le clan adverse ne s'est pas laissé faire.

Nous avons enchaîné victoires sur victoires grâce au bon fonctionnement de notre organisation et de tous nos atouts (dont un en particulier).

Aujourd'hui, Ha Neul va beaucoup mieux, elle est même totalement remise de ces blessures. Comme l'avait dit Jin, il reste quelques cicatrices et elle a dû faire beaucoup d'exercice pour retrouver mobilité et force, mais tout le monde a été rassuré de constater qu'elle n'a gardé aucune séquelle. Et pour ce qui est des cicatrices, j'ai ajouté ma touche personnelle sur elle. J'ai acheté pleins de petits bracelets, comme ça, on ne les voit plus et elle pense à moi (même s'il en reste d'autres sur son corps qu'on ne pourra jamais cacher comme sur ses côtés par exemple).

Sa relation avec son frère s'est apaisée et elle arrive à peu près à être aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'avec les autres... sauf D.O. Entre ces deux-là, ça ne passe toujours pas. Mais on s'y est fait. Les deux s'évitent et l'ambiance reste toujours détendue dans notre grande meute.

Il y a quelques jours, on a décidé d'aller se faire une petite sortie entre nous pour aller à l'étang, je ne vous explique même pas dans quel état d'impatience Ha Neul est. Si on l'écoutait, on serait parti à la seconde même où Xiumin a proposé cette sortie.

 

Je crois que durant le chemin pour y aller, j'étais encore plus agitée, énergique et impatiente que Sehun et Tao réunis. J'en ai peut-être choqué un peu certains, mais tant pis. Je suis contente, Lay est content, alors je me fous un peu du reste.

La guerre s'est finie, il y a deux mois et l'on peut dire que, maintenant, on ne craint plus rien. Avant, on pouvait craindre une nouvelle attaque, mais s'ils ne l'ont pas fait jusque-là, ils ne le feront certainement jamais.  
Donc voilà, tout est génial en ce moment.

On est tous assis autour d'un feu de camp qui nous a servi à cuire un peu de viande (on est en été donc il ne fait pas froid). D.O est avec mon frère et moi je suis dans les bras de Lay quand Kris s'adresse à moi sérieusement.

\- Ha Neul, j'ai une question à te poser. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, tu as le choix. Tu peux quitter la meute ou y rester? Cette réponse sera ta réponse définitive et même si tu ne souhaites pas rester avec nous, tu pourras toujours nous rendre visite. À toi de prendre la décision, mais réfléchis bien, cette réponse t'engage pour le restant de tes jours.  
\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi. Je ne souhaite partir sous aucun prétexte et faire partie d'EXO pour toujours.

En un an et demi, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses:voilà, tout est génial en ce moment :

J'ai été exfiltrée.

J'ai été sauvée alors que je voulais mourir.

J'ai revu mon frère et l'ai gardé à bonne distance de moi.

Je n'ai pas supporté son petit ami.

J'ai rencontré le reste de la meute dont mon merveilleux soigneur.

Je me suis découvert des capacités intellectuelles dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence.

J'ai refait de la balançoire.

J'ai dû fuir une nouvelle fois à cause de la guerre.

J'ai découvert l'existence des bouillottes.

J'ai trouvé l'erreur sur une carte.

J'ai fait beaucoup de stratégie.

Je me suis familiarisé avec la meute et me suis attachée de plus en plus à Lay.

J'ai fait de nombreux voyages à dos de loup.

À force de prouver ma sincérité, j'ai retrouvé la liberté de me transformer en louve.

J'ai rencontré les plus grands combattants et leaders du clan.

J'ai subi un entraînement spécial pour faire de moi une vraie combattante.

J'ai effectué plusieurs missions avec succès.

J'ai découvert des coins dans la forêt qui doivent figurer parmi les plus beaux du monde.

J'ai pu réintégrer un magnifique manoir et sa balançoire.

J'ai fait la paix avec mon frère.

J'ai pu voir l'endroit où mon père repose depuis plusieurs années et pour le restant des temps.

J'ai sauvé un loup lors de ma dernière mission où j'ai malheureusement été gravement blessé.

J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la stratégie pour apporter ma pierre à la victoire.

J'ai fini par sortir avec Lay.

J'ai mis du temps, mais je me suis remise de toutes mes blessures.

Cette meute, EXO, ces membres comme Xiumin, Chen, Kris, Chanyeol, Tao, mon frère, Jong In, ou Kai maintenant, mon petit ami, Lay. Comment est-ce que je pourrais vouloir les quitter alors qu'ils m'ont sauvé et fait de ma vie un paradis sur terre. Je leur dois tant, je leur dois tout.  
Alors, je resterais avec eux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour essayer de leur rendre tout ce qu'ils m'ont apporté: la santé, la sécurité, un peu de angoisse, la joie, l'excitation, la liberté et l'amour.


End file.
